La Photographe Fanatique
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Toutes les filles s'entendent pour dire que Trafalgar Law est l'homme parfait. Mon opinion n'a pas changé. Il n'est pas parfait. Mais c'est MON homme. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le partager avec qui que ce soit. Série de One-Shot. Continuation de "Le Professeur Narcissique". Law/OC. AU. Dessin réalisé par CaroRolo!
1. La Plage

**Bonjour, bonsoir, et bienvenue dans cette série de One-Shot! D'abord, je dois vous avertir que si vous n'avez pas lu « Le Professeur Narcissique », vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose à cette histoire. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la lire, mais c'est certain que c'est préférable. Sinon, cette histoire reprend l'aventure de Cerys et Law, et je vous promets des situations stupides et des moments romantiques bousillés par une auteure sadique! Donc si vous avez toujours envie de continuer dans cette série de One-Shot, je vous invite à lire ce premier chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**La plage**

Si vous m'aviez dit ce matin que j'allais me retrouver dans un poste de police le soir même, j'aurais été septique. Après tout, j'étais une fille plutôt calme, qui ne cherchait les ennuis avec personne, et qui ne se bagarrait pas non plus, à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison. Et pourtant, les policiers qui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment n'étaient pas un fruit de mon imagination.

La raison du pourquoi de ma présence en ces lieux se trouvait justement à mes côtés. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux tatous multiples tapa bruyamment du pied et se croisa les bras, agacé. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et j'évitai soigneusement son regard. Selon lui, c'était de ma faute si nous nous retrouvions ici. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, la vérité était tout autre.

Pour la connaitre, il faut remonter de plusieurs heures dans le temps, cet avant-midi pour être exacte.

-Tu veux aller à la plage?

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement alors que mon amoureux leva un sourcil.

-L'été est bientôt fini, j'aimerais en profiter avant de commencer les cours! Et puis, tu m'avais promis qu'on irait!

Law soupira. L'idée ne semblait guère l'enchanter. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la plage, ça non. Plutôt qu'il appréciait moyennement la foule. Et puis, il avait sûrement autre chose à faire aujourd'hui, comme se préparer pour son nouveau boulot.

Évidemment, lorsque le brun avait décidé de me suivre jusqu'ici pour que je puisse fréquenter l'école dans laquelle je commençais les cours dans à peine deux semaines, il avait dû laisser tomber son travail de professeur dans notre ville natale. Le trajet de deux heures pour s'y rendre rendait les choses un peu compliquées. Donc, il s'était mis à chercher un travail ici, et l'école du coin l'avait engagé. Il allait de nouveau enseigner la biologie à des adolescents pleins d'hormones et de boutons. Il avait dit en me souriant sournoisement qu'il trouvait dommage de ne plus m'avoir comme élève. Je lui avais fait une grimace. Être son élève m'avait apporté son lot de problème, et j'étais bien heureuse que tout ça soit derrière moi. Et d'ailleurs, si je pouvais éviter la biologie, je le ferais. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour avoir la moyenne et réussir le cours il y a deux mois…

Alors après quelques répliques bien placées (et la promesse de lui faire un massage au retour), il avait finalement accepté (en ronchonnant) d'aller à la plage. Un petit trajet en automobile et nous étions arrivés. J'étais sortie en trombe du véhicule et n'avais même pas attendu de prendre nos effets avant de courir sur le sable jusqu'à l'eau, mon appareil photo à l'affut. Parce qu'évidemment, je n'allais nulle part sans lui. Ce qui énervait parfois l'homme de 23 ans. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, si c'était ma passion! C'était d'ailleurs la raison de mon choix d'école, qui se trouvait si loin de chez moi. Il offrait des cours extraordinaires pour la passionnée que j'étais. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air facile. J'allais devoir redoubler d'effort, si je voulais devenir photographe un jour. Mais pour l'instant, pensons à autre chose et profitons de l'eau froide.

-Aller Law, dépêche-toi!

Devant mon cri d'hystérie, le brun secoua la tête, exaspéré. Mais je vis tout de même qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Une vraie gamine… Dit-il en s'approchant, sac sous le bras.

Je fis la moue devant son commentaire. Bon, c'est vrai que techniquement, j'étais encore une enfant, puisque je n'étais toujours pas majeure, mais il n'avait pas besoin de me le rappeler à chaque instant! En fait, c'est ce que j'aimais le moins dans notre relation. Il était beaucoup plus mature que moi. Avec nos six ans de différence, c'était parfois difficile d'être d'accord sur certains points. Du coup, j'agissais égoïstement, il restait calme, sans s'énerver, et je finissais toujours par quitter la pièce avec un cri d'exaspération, du genre « Raaaah! ». Je savais que j'étais encore une gamine par moment à ses yeux, et je détestais ça.

-Cerys, arrête de rêvasser et viens m'aider!

Son cri me sortit de mes pensées, et je me précipitai vers lui. Notre sac se trouvait par terre, et Law, à quelques mètres, plantait le parasol dans le sable. Je pris nos serviettes de plage dans le sac et les étendis chacune l'une à côté de l'autre. Puis, je mis la glacière entre les deux, bien à l'ombre, et commençai déjà à fouiller dedans. Il était dépassé midi, et mon déjeuner était loin dans mon estomac. Dès qu'il vit ce que j'étais en train de faire, Law soupira.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu, le temps qu'on ait fini de tout sortir? Demanda-t-il, légèrement irrité.

J'haussai les épaules tout en mordant à pleines dents dans mon sandwich au jambon. Il soupira de nouveau, puis se résigna et s'installa à mes côtés. Évidemment, difficile comme il était, il n'avait pas voulu que je lui fasse un sandwich pour le repas (le pain est bien trop maléfique!), et comme les choix en matière de nourriture à emporter dans une glacière étaient limités, je lui avais proposé de lui faire une salade. Il avait moyennement apprécié. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il mangeait ses « bouts de gazon » sans grande conviction, et plus je le regardai, plus il me faisait penser à un lapin. Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon pain en étouffant un fou rire. Il n'aima pas mon humour (surtout le regard amusé que je lui lançais) et il se vengea en m'aspergeant avec son eau. Je n'eus d'autres choix que d'enlever mon chandail, révélant mon maillot dessous. Ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Cette espèce de…

Une fois le repas terminé, je ne laissai même pas le temps à l'homme de digérer sa nourriture forte en légumes verts avant de prendre mon appareil photo et de déguerpir, à la recherche de l'image parfaite. Malgré le temps qui se refroidissait, la plage était relativement bondée d'individu en tout genre. Des familles, des couples, des amis, ce qui me donnait l'embarras du choix pour mes photos. Certes, la plupart du temps, je prenais plutôt des clichés de paysage que de personnes réelles, en chair et en os, mais je savais que je devais élargir mon champ de vision. J'allais sûrement devoir prendre une multitude de perspective pour mes cours et mes études, alors autant commencer tout de suite. Bien sûr, je savais que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était à l'aise devant la caméra, et je n'étais pas une voyeuriste non plus, alors je demandais toujours la permission avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Et je voulais aussi prendre les gens sur le vif. Alors après avoir obtenu leur autorisation, j'attendais plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'ils oublient ma présence, puis seulement à ce moment je soulevai mon appareil jusqu'à mon œil. J'avais ainsi pris un nombre incomparable de moments joyeux, même un peu cocasse, et ce n'était que de francs sourires que j'avais en mémoire. Au bout d'un moment, Law me rejoint et regarda d'un œil amusé mes agissements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Tout sourire, je me tournai vers lui et l'immortalisai.

-Je prends des photos, dis-je innocemment.

Il me fixa longuement, l'air de dire « Tu me niaises? ».

-Ça, j'avais remarqué, dit-il, un peu moins amusé. Je voulais dire pourquoi.

Je continuai de le mitrailler, et il finit par perdre patience. Il s'approcha dangereusement et tenta de m'enlever mon appareil. Mais juste au moment où il allait le toucher, je tournai les talons et m'enfuis. Malheureusement, à cause de ses longues jambes, il ne prit pas longtemps à me rattraper. Il m'entoura de ses bras en pleine course et m'immobilisa. Je cédai après une lutte inutile. Il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi, et mes techniques d'évasion que j'avais apprises lors de mes cours de karaté étaient futiles contre lui.

-Je fais de nouvelles expériences photographiques, finis-je pas répondre.

Satisfait de ma réponse, il me libéra. Après un coup d'œil discret, je lui tournai le dos et continuai mon chemin, le boudant. Je l'entendis rire et il s'approcha jusqu'à mon côté gauche. Je l'ignorai du mieux de mes capacités. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne la main et entrecroise nos doigts. J'aurais voulu me dégager, vraiment! …Mais je n'y arrivais pas. À chaque fois qu'il me démontrait la moindre parcelle d'affection, je m'y accrochais comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était assez rare que j'en profitais quand je le pouvais. Moins qu'avant, mais il n'était encore pas aux « standards » des autres couples. En fait, la plupart du temps, c'était moi qui initiais les rapprochements disons amicaux. Pour les autres, il était toujours maitre pour les commencer. Pas que je m'en plaignais.

Une dizaine de minute s'écoulèrent où le son des vagues à notre gauche berça nos pas. Nous arrivâmes dans un coin de la plage où les gens se faisaient plus rares, le calme plus présent. Je sentis mon amant se détendre devant cette atmosphère, et j'en profitai moi aussi. Un peu plus loin sur la plage se trouvait une formation de rocher de plusieurs mètres de haut. Ça ne semblait pas trop difficile à escalader, et j'étais certaine qu'une fois au sommet, le panorama nous donnait une excellente vu des environs, incluant la ville qui se trouvait plus haut. Impatiente d'y monter, j'en oubliai Law et me mis à courir vers les rochers. Il lâcha ma main malgré lui et cria mon nom en me demandant ce que je faisais. Je l'ignorai et continuai à courir. On me dit souvent que je suis maladroite et que je ne fais pas assez attention à ce qui m'entoure. Ce qui s'ensuivit me le prouva, puissance dix. Je m'empiétai les pieds dans quelque chose de dur, qui me bousilla les orteils et fit un son affreux, et je m'étalai de tout mon long. Du sable s'infiltra dans ma bouche. Heureusement que le sol était mou, sinon j'aurais eu un sacré mal de tête. Et de partout du corps. Je me soulevai difficilement en crachant et réalisai quelque chose qui me tétanisa. Mes deux mains étaient vides. Ce qui voulait dire que mon appareil photo ne s'y trouvait plus. Il avait dû lui aussi faire un vol plané. En paniquant, oubliant complètement ma chute, je me relevai d'un bond et regardai frénétiquement autour de moi. Bien vite, je me précipitai vers lui. Est-ce qu'il était endommagé, y avait-il des grands de sable dans sa structure?! Je me penchai et le pris dans mes mains. Je l'observai sous toutes ses coutures, et ne vis pas de dommages extérieurs. Je l'allumai et vérifiai que tout fonctionnait comme il faut. Il était parfaitement fonctionnel. Je soupirai, soulagée. Mais je ne le restai pas longtemps. Une personne derrière moi me fit de l'ombre. Et d'après les frissons que j'avais, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui me voulait du bien.

-Hey, dit une voix menaçante.

Doucement, je me levai et me tournai. Un grand homme baraqué était là, et il n'avait pas l'ait content. Un ordinateur portable se trouvait dans ses mains. _Emmener un ordinateur portable à la plage, quelle idée! _Pensais-je en premier. Puis, je vis qu'il était sectionné en deux. C'est ça qui m'avait fait tomber. _Il va me tuer… _Voici la deuxième chose qui me traversa l'esprit.

-Je peux vous aider, mon jeune homme? Demandais-je d'une voix enjouée, presqu'angélique.

Ma stratégie ne sembla pas fonctionner. Il était d'autant plus énervé. Je déglutis difficilement.

-J'aimerais bien, dit-il d'un ton sec. On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ça?

Il me montra bien distinctement les deux morceaux de métal. Je lui souris faiblement pour tenter de le calmer.

-Vous dires que je suis désolée? Tentais-je.

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu vas payer.

Il est sérieux là? Mais il avait juste à ne pas laisser trainer ses affaires sur une plage PUBLIQUE! Bien sûr, je m'abstins de le lui dire. Je ne crois pas qu'il allait très bien le prendre. Heureusement, je n'eus pas à lui répondre puisque Law apparut devant moi et s'interpose.

-Il y a un problème?

Il avait parlé d'un ton calme, mais je savais qu'au moindre mouvement agressif, il réagirait. Je me sentais déjà plus en sécurité.

-Oui, pesta l'homme. Ta petite amie a bousillé mon ordinateur et je veux simplement qu'elle me rembourse.

Law me jeta un coup d'œil. Je rentrai les épaules, me faisant toute petite.

-Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, renchérit le brun. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait fait exprès et de toute manière, la plage n'est pas un endroit pour emmener ce genre de chose.

À l'aura des deux hommes, je voyais que si ça continuait comme ça, ils allaient en venir aux mains. Je n'étais pas la seule à le voir puisque les autres autour de nous s'éloignaient rapidement.

-Tu te prends pour qui, le justicier masqué? Cracha-t-il. Ta pute va me rembourser, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Law se raidit. Moi, je transpirai de plus en plus.

-C-calmons-nous, d'accord? Dis-je nerveusement. On peut trouver une solution qui va satisfaire tout le monde..

-La seule solution, c'est que tu me payes, espèce de petite-

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avançait dangereusement sa main vers mon cou. Vif comme l'éclair, Law lui empoigna violement le poignet.

-**Ne la touche pas**, siffla-t-il.

J'eus un frisson, et je ne fus pas la seule. Ça allait mal se terminer, cette histoire.

-Il y a un problème, messieurs-dame?

Nous tournâmes chacun notre tête vers les deux policiers qui s'approchaient et que j'avais vu plus tôt patrouiller la plage. Je soupirai de soulagement. Law lâcha l'homme qui se frotta le poignet.

-Il semblerait, messieurs les agents, dit sournoisement l'homme, que ces deux _idiots_ ne veulent pas reconnaitre qu'ils sont dans le tort. Je demande compensation, avec les intérêts!

Ça en fut trop pour Law. L'autre ne vit jamais le coup partir.

Et… C'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions au poste de police. Les deux policiers les avaient séparés et les avaient embarqués. J'avais à peine eu le temps de prendre nos affaires avant de les suivre.

Law me fixa de nouveau méchamment. Cette fois, je soutins son regard.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est de TA faute si nous sommes ici! L'accusais-je.

Il grogna.


	2. Cours de Conduite

**Tout d'abord, avant de commencer, j'aimerais clarifier deux choses:**

**1- On m'a posé plusieurs fois la question de qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après l'arrestation de Law. Alors ils ne sont pas restés là toute la nuit, Law n'a pas fait de prison non plus, il a seulement du payer la caution. Et un appele à Shachi et Penguin a grandement aidé les choses.**

**2- Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne en France, mais au Québec, voilà comment obtenir son permis de conduite : Il faut d'abord suivre des cours théoriques qui expliquent comment conduire prudemment, c'est quoi les codes de la route, etc. Ensuite, on passe un examen théorique, et si on a un certain nombre de bonne réponse, on obtient notre permis probatoire, qui nous permet de conduire avec un accompagnateur qui a son permis depuis 2 ans je crois. Dès qu'on a ce permis, nous pouvons conduire, même si on n'a pas encore entamé les cours pratiques. **

**Oh, et dernière chose, puisque je ne peux pas te le dire directement,** _Alya_**, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Et tu as vraiment appelé ton amie puisque tu étais hystérique? xD Je trouve ça drôle, et en même temps, ça me flatte. ^^ Et bien sûr que non, ton review n'allait pas passer inaperçu! Je lis chacun d'entre eux avec attention!**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre!**

* * *

**Cours de Conduite**

-Pourquoi j'ai dit oui? Tu vas tous nous tuer.

-Law.

-J'aurais dû appeler mon notaire pour mon testament.

-Law!

-Au moins, j'espère que tu vas tuer QUE nous. Ce serait dommage que des innocents meurent à cause de mon erreur d'accepter ta proposition.

-LAW!

Enfin, le brun cessa son monologue et me regarda. On voyait clairement à mon visage que j'étais énervée. Il spéculait sur des choses complètement stupides, et ça me mettait en rogne! C'est pas comme si j'allais larguer une bombe dans une école! J'étais simplement derrière le volant de son automobile. Pour la première fois. Et je m'apprêtais à conduire. Pour la première fois aussi. Tout allait bien se passer! Je crois.

-Calme-toi, je ne vais pas nous tuer!

Le professeur me fixa, complètement septique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Me reprocha-t-il. C'est ta première fois, et tu n'as même pas eu de cours pratiques encore. Où est la certitude que tu vas tout maitriser et nous ramener à la maison en un seul morceau?

J'ouvris la bouche, ne trouvai rien à dire, la fermai. Il avait un peu raison. Et le fait que j'étais hyper nerveuse n'aidait pas. Mais je n'étais pas imprudente pour autant!

-Tu as confiance en moi, non? C'est pour ça que tu as accepté que je conduise ton automobile, n'est-ce pas?

-Non.

Pas une once d'hésitation. Il avait dit ça directement. Je boudai. Si je n'avais pas été occupée à le traiter de tous les noms dans ma tête, j'aurais vu qu'il me regardait bizarrement, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Et si j'avais été dans ses pensées, j'aurais compris que c'était pour que je lui doive une faveur qu'il avait acceptée. Donc la confiance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, et je n'avais pas de raison de me morfondre. Évidemment, je ne saurais jamais.

Irritée par sa réponse, j'étais prête à lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Je démarrai donc le moteur, puis regardai le bras de vitesse. Ce n'était pas un manuel, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. J'appuyai sur le bouton, et reculai le bras. Ça devrait marcher. J'appuyai ensuite sur le gaz. Law eut de gros yeux.

-Attends Cerys, ça, c'est le recul-

Nous heurtâmes quelque chose et j'eus le réflexe d'appuyer sur le frein. Nous regardâmes simultanément en arrière, et nous vîmes une des poubelles par terre, son contenu répandu sur le sol. Je me tournai vers Law, vit que son œil tressautait, et qu'il avait l'air mauvais. Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules.

-C'était le reculon, idiote.

Furieux, il sortit du véhicule. Je le suivis, l'air piteuse. Peut-être que j'avais d'abord besoin de cours, finalement…

* * *

-Calme-toi la petite, ça ne sert à rien d'être aussi tendu!

J'acquiesçai fébrilement, et tentai de me calmer. Sans grand succès. Après ma dernière expérience derrière un volant (et surtout l'engueulade de Law qui s'ensuivit), c'était compréhensible que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de chauffer cet engin démoniaque. Mais je n,avais pas le choix, puisque j'étais dans mon tout premier cours pratique, avec mon professeur. Un homme étrange, avec des cheveux bleus électriques, d'énormes bras et de grands tatous qui reliés, formaient une étoile. Il s'appelait Franky. Homme étrange, mais sympathique.

-Alors, dit-il d'une voix forte, maintenant que tu peux réfléchir plus logiquement, qu'est-ce que tu es censée faire?

Je promenai mon regard autour de moi. Les clés étaient dans le contact, donc j'imagine… J'approchai ma main de celles-ci, et le bleu secoua la tête. Bon, c'est pas ça. Je cherchai de nouveau la réponse. Aller Cerys, souviens-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu as appris dans les cours théoriques? J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, ma nervosité et mon incertitude empêchaient le petit hamster de fonctionner correctement. J'abandonnai suite à un long soupir. Mon professeur me sourit doucement, nullement énervé, et me pointa ma ceinture. Mais oui, la ceinture! Me sentait un peu stupide (ouin, enfin, beaucoup hein…) d'avoir oublié une chose aussi capitale, je m'attachai d'un air piteux. L'homme à mes côtés se mit à rire bruyamment. Ça n'aidait pas ma cause…

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi nerveuse?

Je soupirai.

-Conduire.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Mais encore?

Je me mis à tapoter le volant pour tenter de chasser mon agitation, celle de vouloir sortir du véhicule.

-La première fois que j'ai pris le volant… J'ai foncé dans une poubelle, admis-je honteusement.

Je m'attendis à ce qu'il se moque de moi, ou bien qu'il soit déçu, mais rien sur son visage ne laissa transparaitre de telles émotions. Au contraire, il semblait… comprendre?

-Ma première fois, la voiture a fini dans l'eau, avoua-t-il en riant.

Le temps que l'information monte jusqu'au cerveau, j'avais les yeux aussi gros que des balles de golf.

-Vous êtes sérieux? M'exclamais-je. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!

Il rit de plus belle, puis finit par répondre.

-J'ai accéléré un peu trop vite dans un cul-de-sac qui finissait par… une rivière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de freiner, l'inexpérience oblige, et mes quatre pneus étaient dans l'eau. Rien de bien dramatique, on a pu sortir le véhicule de là, mais mon orgueil en a pris un coup, m'expliqua-t-il.

Et bien, c'est beaucoup moins pire ma situation. Si je m'attendais à ça de mon professeur de conduite…

-Cette expérience ne vous a pas découragé? Demandais-je.

Après tout, une expérience pareille donne un coup dans le moral. Il sourit et secoua la tête.

-Pas du tout. Au contraire, ça m'a motivé.

Je levai un sourcil. Ça l'a motivé?

-Tout le monde se moquait de moi et disait que je n'étais pas fait pour la conduite. Alors je voulais leur montrer qu'il avait tort. Évidemment, je n'ai pas connu que des succès, mais j,ai persévéré, et me voilà aujourd'hui.

J'acquiesçai. Il avait totalement raison.

-Alors, prête à prendre le volant? Me dit-il joyeusement, son sérieux disparu.

-Oh que oui! M'exclamais-je, plus confiante que jamais.

* * *

Doucement, je traversai le couloir pour me rendre jusqu'au salon. Notre nouvel appartement était légèrement différent de l'ancien à Law. Déjà, le salon et la cuisine n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, ce qui avait grandement irrité Law, puisqu'il aimait regarder les nouvelles lors du souper. J'avais dû le convaincre de ne pas acheter une télévision. Ensuite, il y avait notre chambre commune, avec son bureau pour ses trucs de prof, et la salle de bain. Tout ça était séparé par un couloir, trop étroit à mon goût, mais bon, il fallait faire avec. Bref, je me rendis au salon, alors que je revenais tout juste de mon premier cours pratique. Law se trouvait sur le divan, à écouter ses ennuyants bulletins de nouvelle. Sans même m'annoncer, je me couchai sur le divan et déposai ma tête sur ses cuisses. Machinalement, il se mit à me caresser les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux.

-Alors, il y a combien de mort? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Je souris à sa remarque.

-Deux, et quatre blessés. Oh, et il y a un chat qui est passé sous les roues, dis-je sérieusement.

Devant son silence, j'ouvris un œil. On voyait à son visage qu'il ne me croyait pas. Mais en même temps, il savait que je n'étais pas capable de mentir, et il ne décelait aucune anomalie dans ma voix par rapport à la véracité de mes propos. En somme, il était confus. Je ris devant son visage.

-Je n'ai tué personne, gros béta! Le narguais-je.

Pour se venger de ma petite plaisanterie, il me pinça le nez, ce qui m'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. Je le dégageai d'un mouvement vif.

-Pour l'instant.

Devant sa remarque, je lui tirai la langue.

-Tu vas voir! Bientôt, tu me supplieras de conduite ton automobile puisque je vais conduire mille fois mieux que toi!

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

-On verra.


	3. Quelle Vie de Chat!

**Hein, quoi, si vous voyez double? Non non, j'ai bien posté un autre one-shot. Deux pour le prix d'un! Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimeriez ce chapitre un peu spécial. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Quelle Vie de Chat!**

Les humains sont bien des choses. Cruels, insensibles, hautains, orgueilleux, narcissiques. C'est comme ça que je les vois. Ils te donnent un coup de pied si tu les déranges, te laissent mourir de faim, t'abandonnent quand ils n'ont plus envie de toi. Vraiment, je déteste les humains. Sauf deux d'entre eux. Eux, ils sont gentils, attentionnés. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Puisque le mâle aime beaucoup moins les câlins que la femelle. Elle, elle me prend dans ses bras, me dorlote, me couvre de sa chaleur et de son parfum envoutant. Elle ressemble à ma maman. Le mâle, lui, me caresse rarement, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il me donne à manger, m'achète des jouets, et m'a même donné un nom. Bepo. Parfois, il me dispute si j'ai fait un mauvais coup, mais il ne reste pas fâché bien longtemps puisque la femelle va le voir et lui demande de ne pas être trop dure avec moi. Dans ces moments-là, je sors discrètement de ma cachette, me frotte contre sa jambe et lui fais mon plus piteux visage. Alors, elle produit un bruit étrange, comme si elle avait un chien coincé dans la gorge, puis me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre ses drôles de ballons tous chauds. Je me mets à ronronner, et elle semble d'autant plus heureuse. Alors le mâle soupire, et finit par me caresser virilement la tête.

Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Avant, nous habitions dans un autre endroit de pierre et de bois, et ils avaient leur chambre séparée. Souvent, ils se disputaient et ne se parlaient pas pendant des jours. Puis, ils ont commencé à faire cette chose bizarre que les humains font. Ils collaient leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre et pouvaient rester comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils font ça. C'est peut-être une manière de se reconnaitre?

Peu de temps après, ils ont recommencé à se disputer, et la femelle pleurait beaucoup dans ces temps-là. Je faisais tout pour la réconforter, mais ça ne marchait pas toujours. Puis, elle est partie quelques jours, elle est revenue, et tout était comme avant. Mais ça n'a pas duré, puisqu'elle est de nouveau partie, et mon maitre était moins affectueux encore que d'habitude. Il ne me caressait plus, il oubliait parfois de me nourrir, et la femelle ne venait plus du tout. Mais heureusement, les choses ont changé,, et bien qu'elle ne vivait plus ici, elle venait souvent me donner de l'attention, et accessoirement voir son partenaire.

Puis, un jour, il a commencé à mettre les objets dans d'énormes boites brunes, et je m'amusais à sauter dedans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il chassait à chaque fois que je faisais ça. Alors je me vengeais dans ses draps, ses comptoirs, pour y mettre le bordel. Il me pourchassait dans toutes les pièces. Et puis, sans que je sache où ils m'emmenaient, la femelle et lui m'ont embarqué dans une autre boite, métallique cette fois, et qui bougeait, pour aller dans un autre chez-nous. Et maintenant, la gentille femelle vient dormir tous les soirs. Alors je peux dormir avec elle tous les soirs. Je m'installe entre les deux qui dorment dans le même lit, me met à ronronner, et automatiquement, elle m'entoure de ses bras et s'endort. Souvent, je vois le mâle me regarder avec jalousie, et parfois, alors qu'elle dort profondément, il m'enlève de ses bras chauds, se lève, me fout en dehors de la pièce et ferme la porte.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle sort dehors, la femelle m'emmène avec elle. Elle m'attache à l'aide d'une laisse, m'emmène dans un parc, et me laisse jouer sur le gazon. Alors tous mes dons de chasseur sortent. Je chasse les papillons, je cours après les souris, je joue avec les vers de terre. Et parfois, je rencontre une belle femelle chat. Je lui fais la cour, mais elles finissent toutes par me tourner le dos et repartir. Alors je rejoins la femelle, elle me prend dans ses bras, et nous retournons à l'appartement. À chaque fois, sur le chemin du retour, je vois un petit chaton perdu qui nous regarde. Et je détourne les yeux parce que je ne veux pas me remémorer mon passé.

_Un petit chaton tout blanc grelottait dans la nuit. La pluie était interminable, et il n'avait qu'une simple boite en carton pour se protéger du froid. Malgré tout, il attendait patiemment, que sa maman revienne. Sa douce maman, qui s'occupait si bien de lui. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, alors que sa maman était si vaillante. Elle était partie chercher de quoi nourrir leurs petites bouches à tous les deux. Elle en aurait eu beaucoup d'autres à nourrir, si ses chers bébés n'étaient pas morts de froid._

_Le petit chaton attentait, et attendait, mais la belle frimousse de sa maman ne se pointa jamais. Inquiet, il prit son courage à deux pattes et sortit de son abri pour explorer les environs. Il sortit de la ruelle où il se trouvait, et chercha chaque recoin où elle était susceptible d'être. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Désespéré, il retourna piteusement vers sa boite de carton. Juste avant de s'engager dans la lugubre ruelle, il la vit. Couverte de sang, sur le bord du trottoir. Elle avait dû se faire frapper par une voiture. Il accourut vers elle, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta devant elle, tétanisé. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, son poil terne, ses membres mous. Il poussa sa joue avec son museau, le lécha, mais elle ne bougea point. La vie avait quitté son petit corps. Alors le petit orphelin se coucha contre sa défunte mère, et resta comme ça pendant plusieurs heures, à la pleurer. Sa tristesse se transforma en amertume, puis en colère, pour finalement devenir de la haine. C'était ces humains qui lui avaient fait ça. C'était de leur faute!_

_Pendant plusieurs jours, le jeune chaton déambula dans les rues, à la recherche de nourriture ou d'un logis. À chaque fois qu'un humain s'approchait un peu trop près, il lui pestait après et le mordait. Souvent, ça résultait qu'il recevait des coups de pied. Alors il apprit bien vite à les méfier. Pour lui, les humains étaient tous les mêmes. Alors pourquoi avait-il décidé de suivre celui-là, cette journée-là?_

_Il était épuisé, il mourait de faim, et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il était à l'agonie, et il le savait. Son combat de survie tirait à sa fin. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir sa maman… Soudain, une ombre le protégea de la pluie qui tombait. Trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il leva faiblement la tête et vit un humain qui le regardait curieusement. Il n'avait même pas la force de le menacer, alors il ne fit que le fixer. Après plusieurs secondes, l'humain s'éloigna et reprit son chemin. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la petite boule de poil se mit sur ses quatre pattes et le suivit lentement. L'humain avait de plus grandes pattes que lui, il aurait dû le semer depuis longtemps. Pourtant, à chaque fois que le chaton croyait qu'il allait le perdre de vue, il s'arrêtait, regardait les alentours, puis continuait son chemin. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de l'humain, et celui-ci se retourna pour constater que le chaton l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Doucement, il s'était penché et lui avait présenté sa main. Par réflexe, le chaton l'avait mordu, et des gouttelettes de sang avaient perlé. Il avait fermé les yeux, attendant un coup, mais il ne vint jamais. Il avait rouvert les yeux, et avait vu le petit sourire de l'humain._

_-Tu es effrayé et perdu. Tu n'as nulle part où aller. J'ai l'impression qu'on est semblables, toi et moi. Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi. J'ai un toit et de la nourriture. Tu pourras même avoir ton propre lit. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?_

_Doucement, le petit chaton cessa de le mordre. Des larmes se mélangèrent à la pluie._

Par culpabilité, je détourne le regard. Ce chaton me ressemblait.

Alors que je croyais que ma maitresse allait reprendre le chemin, elle se fige brusquement et se retourne. Vers le chaton. Elle s'y dirige.

Elle s'accroupit devant et il se recule instinctivement, apeuré. Ou plutôt, elle se recule.¸

-Tu es perdue? Dit la douce voix de ma maitresse. Tu n'as pas de maison? Tu veux venir avec moi?

Elle tend la main vers son cou, et la petite chatte recule de nouveau.

-Tu ne sembles pas avoir de collier. Alors, ça te dit de venir chez moi?

Doucement, avec méfiance, elle se rapproche et sent ses doigts. La femelle sourit et se lève.

-Tu viens?

Elle se remet en marche, et le chaton suit derrière. Son sourire s'élargit.

* * *

-Aller Law, s'il-te-plait~!

-Non.

-Mais-

-Non.

-Aller, je vais bien m'en occuper! Et puis, ça fera une amie à Bepo!

-« Une »?

-Ben oui, je suis certaine que c'est une fille!

Mon maitre soupire bruyamment, exaspéré. Il dit non pour l'instant, mais je suis certain qu'il va dire oui, comme à chaque fois. Elle allait utiliser sa voix mielleux, il allait finir par craquer, et ils allaient débuter le rituel de reproduction. Ça se passait toujours comme ça. Et justement, la femelle vient de sauter dans ses bras, en poussant un cri de joie, puisqu'il a manifestement accepté de garder ma nouvelle amie. Je me tourne vers la chatte et lui indique de me suivre. Elle est trop jeune pour assister à ces choses obscènes.


	4. Séance Photo

**Voilà un tout petit drabble, que j'ai écrit en m'inspirant des dessins de la superbe **_CaroRolo_, **qui a bien eu la gentillesse de me faire mes couvertures pour l'histoire à Cerys! Donc j'espère que vous aimerez, même si ce n'est pas très long.**

* * *

**Séance Photo**

-Cerys, arrête de bouger comme une sardine.

-Mais j'y peux rien, je suis pas habituée à être devant l'objectif! Je suis derrière, d'habitude!

Law soupira pendant que la jeune femme tentait de garder le petit chat dans ses bras. Il ne voulait rien savoir, et finissait toujours par terre. Alors Cerys devait à chaque fois lui courir après, ce qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Leïla, sa soeur. C'était justement elle qui avait demandé aux deux amoureux une petite séance photo, puisqu'elle voulait des souvenirs. Sa soeur prenait un million de photo, mais d'elle-même? À moins qu'on lui demande, elle n'en prenait pas. Alors Leïla avait organisé cette séance. Et évidemment, elle voulait que Law soit présent. Bepo n'était qu'un bonus, mais Cerys avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent sur la photo. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu que la petite Korra, nouvelle chatte arrivée dans la famille, soit présente elle aussi, mais ce chat était pire qu'un asocial. Elle se cachait dès qu'il y avait de la visite, et pas moyen de la faire sortir. Alors elle allait se contenter de Bepo.

Après avoir chassé le pauvre chat à travers toute la maison, la maniaque de photographie réussit enfin à le prendre, malgré ses protestations. Elle retourna auprès de Law, se plaça à ses côtés, et le chat se lamenta longuement. Cerys lui caressa l'oreille.

-Aller, sois tranquille pour quelques minutes. Après, je te donnerais des gâteries, d'accord?

Comme s'il avait compris, le chat se teint aux carreaux et cessa de bouger. Soulagée, Cerys se tourna vers l'objectif et sourit. Leïla, ayant l'appareil de sa soeur dans les mains, regarda à travers le petit trou, y voyant le couple qui souriait, mais.. À une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. En fait, ce n'était pas tant que ça, mais la jeune mère trouvait que c'était quand même trop.

-Et si vous vous rapprochiez un peu?

En levant un sourcil, Cerys fit tout de même comme demandé. Maintenant, leur épaule se touchait.

-C'est pas assez, plus proche!

Cerys devint vraiment septique.

-Comment tu veux qu'on se rapproche plus que ça?

Leïla sourit malicieusement et n'eut qu'à regarder le professeur pour qu'il comprenne. Avec un sourire propre à lui, il se déplaça dans son dos et passa furtivement ses bras autour de la taille de la fille beaucoup plus petite que lui. Celle-ci en fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit lâcher la boule de poils. Une couleur rougeâtre lui traversa le visage.

-Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais, crétin?! s'emporta-t-elle pour masquer sa gêne.

Law se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner son amoureuse.

-Reste tranquille pour que ta soeur arrête de chialer et prenne ces photos, qu'on en finisse.

Cerys acquiesça doucement la tête, bien qu'elle était toujours rouge. Mais son corps relaxa bien vite, et lorsque la brune leur demanda de sourire, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Après quelques clichés, sans prévenir, l'homme lui prit la joue et pinça, ce qui donna un drôle d'air à la jeune femme. Une veine apparut sur son front, et Bepo avait de grands yeux, surpris.

-Quesh que tu chais?! lui demanda-t-elle difficilement, en colère.

Law rit doucement devant la face qu'elle faisait.

-Tu étais trop rigide, ton sourire était bizarre.

-Même pas vrai!

Pour se venger, la jeune femme prit le chat d'une main, souleva son bras droite et poussa sous le menton du brun pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ça fonctionna. Trouvant une occasion de s'enfuir, le félin tout blanc sauta sur le sol pour aller se réfugier sur le divan. Cerys n'y prêta même pas attention, trop occupée à se « battre » contre l'homme. Celui-ci, se lassant de son jeu (et son cou commençait à lui faire mal), lui emprisonna les bras avec ses mains et l'embrassa, la figeant aussitôt. Il resta quelques secondes contre ses lèvres, savourant le moment inattendu, puis s'éloigna, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. La couleur rouge de Cerys s'étendait maintenant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Quant à Leïla, son sourire ressemblait à son amie d'enfance. Elle avait tout immortalisé, à la dispute jusqu'au baiser.


	5. Souvenir d'un Malade

**Souvenir d'un Malade**

Voir Law se vider l'estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle je m'attendais voir ce matin. Et pourtant, il était bien là, à même le sol, à côté des chiottes, à retapisser l'eau de son vomi dégueulasse et de petits bouts de nourriture à moitié digérés. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, je lui frottai doucement le dos pour.. le réconforter, j'imagine? C'est ce que faisait ma mère lorsque j'étais malade, et je me sentais toujours mieux à chaque fois. J'espérais que ce serait aussi son cas.

Après plusieurs minutes à l'entendre, il finit enfin par respirer difficilement, les membres tremblants. Son visage était tout rouge, dû à l'effort, ses cheveux, trempés par la sueur, lui collaient au front. Je crois qu'il faisait de la fièvre.

-Ça va? Lui demandais-je gentiment en continuant de lui frotter le dos.

Malgré la situation, il trouva l'énergie de me répondre d'un ton sarcastique.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, je pète la forme! Dit-il.

Sa voix ne représentait pas du tout ses propos.

-Je pourrais faire un marathon. Je vomirais sur tous les concurrents pour les faire fuir et je remporterais la course.

Je souris devant son sens de l'humour. Certes, c'était franchement dégueu, mais ça collait avec l'ironie de la scène.

-Plus jamais je ne mangerais au restaurant… Dit-il faiblement.

D'après les apparences, il faisait une intoxication alimentaire. Hier soir, nous étions sortis manger dans un restaurant chinois, et je crois que ses egg rolls n'ont pas très bien passés. Je me portai à merveille, mais il n'avait pas eu ma chance. En fait, soit c'était une intoxication alimentaire, soit il avait beaucoup trop mangé la veille. La quantité de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité était assez impressionnante. Il aurait pu rivaliser avec Luffy.

Doucement, il tenta de se lever. Je l'aidai aussitôt, et vu comment il s'appuyait sur moi, je dirais qu'il avait de la misère à seulement se tenir debout. Avec un énorme effort, nous sortîmes des toilettes et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'aidais à se coucher sur le divan avec soulagement. C'est qu'il pesait une tonne!

Après m'avoir assurée qu'il était bien installé, je m'éclipsai pour aller chercher un oreiller, une légère couverture et une petite serviette humide ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Je rassemblai le tout et retournai à son chevet. Je lui installai l'oreiller derrière la tête, le couvris du tissu, déposai le verre sur la table de chevet et lui épongeai le front avec la serviette. Déjà, ses traits relaxaient. Je souris et lui caressai les cheveux.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Il ferma les yeux en réponse à mes caresses.

-Pas besoin, Je vais m,en sortir. Et de toute manière, tu as des cours aujourd'hui.

Je souris.

-Des cours, ça se rattrape. Et puis, j'ai peur qu'en revenant, tu sois mort dans ton vomi.

Il fit un son qui ressemblait à une lamentation, mais je savais que c'était plus un grognement. Il n'aimait pas dépendre des autres, j'en était bien consciente. Et c'est pour ça que je me promis de m'occuper au maximum de lui.

* * *

Toute la journée, je n'avais fait rien d'autre que rester au chevet de mon amoureux. Il ne me demandait jamais rien, mais je l'aidais quand même. Il suait a grosses gouttes, je lui épongeais le front et enlevais ses couvertures pour que sa température baisse. Il tremblait, je lui remettais une couche. Il se passait souvent la langue sur les lèvres, je l'obligeais à boire une gorgée d'eau. À un moment donné, il était tellement exaspéré qu'il m'avait demandé si je me prenais pour son infirmière personnelle. J'avais ri. Il m'avait dit en souriant espièglement si j'allais porter un uniforme sexy. Je l'avais fait taire en le forçant à boire de l'eau, le rouge aux joues. La journée avait passé ainsi, avec moi qui m'occupait de lui, et lui qui me disait d'arrêter. Alors qu'il commençait à faire noir, il s'était levé, disant qu'il allait mieux. Je lui avais donc fait une petite soupe, puisqu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin. Mais… il semblerait qu'il n'était pas guéri. À peine avait-il pris quelques bouchées qu'il avait couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour se vider les tripes une nouvelle fois. C'est donc avec empathie que je l'avais suivi pour lui frotter le dos. Il proclamait qu'il allait mourir, et j'acquiesçais de manière méthodique, juste pour ne pas m'obstiner. Après sa « mort », il était retourné se coucher, le deuil dans l'âme. Il m'avait fait pitié, alors je m'étais couchée à ses côtés pour lui donner de ma chaleur réconfortante.

-Ça va passer, tu vas voir, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. Par contre, il m'entoura de ses bras et me souleva pour que je sois sur lui. Je déposai ma tête sur son torse et écoutai sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son coeur. C'était rare que Law était malade comme ça. En fait, c'était à peine s'il attrapait des rhumes l'hiver. Par contre, dès qu'il en attrapait un, c'était une vraie tornade. C'était violent. Je me souviens que la dernière fois qu'il avait autant été malade, j'avais environ 9 ans.

_-Oh, le petit Law est malade? Dit une femme, inquiète._

_La tante de Law, une femme d'une grande beauté, acquiesça. La mère de Cerys fronça les sourcils. La petite fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés sourit. _Bien fait pour lui! _Pensa-t-elle. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas lui tirer les cheveux. Ou la faire trébucher. Ou tremper ses souliers dans du jus de pomme. Il avait beau avoir 15 ans, Law aimait toujours autant embêter la pauvre Cerys qui finissait à chaque fois par pleurer en sa présence._

_Furtivement, la brune laissa les adultes pour monter les escaliers et se retrouver devant la chambre du jeune homme. Pour une fois, c'était son tour de l'embêter! Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule lumière venant des stores à moitié fermés. Cerys se dirigea vers le lit, où une forme se dessinait sous les couvertures. Elle s'en approcha davantage et distingua enfin les traits familiers de son tyran. Seul son visage était découvert, et son front perlait de sueur. Une grimace était présente sur ses lèvres, et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Au début, la jeune fille prenait un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir, mais au bout d'un moment, l'inquiétude lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il souffrait beaucoup? Allait-il aller mieux bientôt? ...Allait-il mourir?_

_Elle sursauta lorsqu'il laissa échapper un gémissement. La peur déferlant dans ses veines, la petite sortit de la pièce et dévala les escaliers tellement vite qu'elle faillit se casser la figure sur le plancher. Hors d'haleine, elle arriva devant sa mère, complètement paniquée._

_-M-Maman, dit-elle difficilement. Va… Mou… La…_

_Ne comprenant pas ce que sa fille voulait lui dire, elle s'accroupit devant elle t lui prit le visage entre ses mains._

_-Calme-toi, prend une grande inspiration, C'est ça, respire._

_Elle fit comme demander, et expira longuement. Puis, elle explosa._

_-Law, il va mourir! S'exclama-t-elle._

_Confuse, sa mère cligna des yeux. Sans attendre, sa fille lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière elle. En courant, elle se précipita à toute vitesse au chevet du futur professeur. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré depuis qu'elle était partie._

_-Tu vois?! Paniqua-t-elle. Il va mourir!_

_Avec un sourire, la mère secoua la tête._

_-Il ne va pas mourir, il a juste un peu de fièvre._

_Elle se dirigea vers le petit bureau où était posé un bol contenant une serviette et de l'eau. Elle tordit le tissu et le donna à la brune._

_-Tiens. Éponge-lui le front et veille sur lui, d'accord?_

_Elle sourit une dernière fois, puis tourna les talons. Perdue, Cerys regarda l'objet dans ses mains, puis la porte où sa mère avait disparu, puis finalement le malade. Hésitante, elle s'approcha. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle déposa d'un ploc la serviette sur son front. Law ne broncha pas. Doucement, elle entreprit de lui enlever toute cette sueur. Progressivement, les traits tendus de son patient s'estompèrent et une expression sereine remplaça la précédente. Cerys déposa la serviette dans le bol et retourna à son chevet. Elle l'observa longuement. Il était… différent. Pas de sourire sarcastique, pas d'oeil qui brillait de malice, seulement… le calme. C'était bien le mot. Il semblait si calme. Et Cerys était quelque peu déroutée par cette transformation. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle approcha de plus en plus son visage du sien. À un tel point que leur nez se touchait presque. Law ouvrit les yeux. Cerys hurla._

_-Mais-mais, tu ne dormais pas?! Cria-t-elle en reculant brusquement._

_Law fit une grimace devant son cri._

_-Tu vas perforer mes tympans, en hurlant comme ça._

_Cerys ferma la bouche. Le silence s'installa. Elle se promena d'un pied à l'autre, se demandant si elle devait rester ou non. Elle opta pour la deuxième option lorsqu'il parla de nouveau._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_Cerys hésita à répondre. Puis, elle décida d'être honnête avec lui, comme toujours. Sauf que pour une fois, elle ne le traitait pas de nom._

_-Maman m'a dit de veiller sur toi._

_Law acquiesça. Puis, il eut une quinte de toux et se mit à cracher ses entrailles. Son impression d'auparavant revint et des larmes apparurent à ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir comme ça. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais elle le préférait méchant._

_-Ne meurt pas… Murmura-t-elle faiblement._

_Law sourit doucement devant ses paroles. D'un geste qui était surprenant de sa part, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement._

_-Je ne vais pas mourir, idiote._

_Puis, aussi soudain que son geste, il se tourna et s'endormit aussitôt. Confuse, Cerys mit une main sur le dessus de son crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire, là?_

Je souris à ce souvenir. Il avait fait une chose étrange, ce jour-là.

-Dis, Law? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Il grogna pour me signaler qu'il m'écoutait.

-Tu te souviens d'i ans, alors que tu étais malade comme un chien?

Nouveau grognement.

-Tu avais agi de façon curieuse. Est-ce que c'était à cause de la fièvre et tu étais délirant?

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Puis, je sentis qu'il souriait.

-Tu étais trop mignonne, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je ris en rougissant. C'était lui qui étais mignon, à avoir agi ainsi pour une telle raison. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Son sourire était en effet encré sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vraiment le cas? Demandais-je curieuse.

Il me répondit avec ses yeux et m'attira vers lui. À la dernière seconde, je mis mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Pas question que tu m'embrasses avant de t'avoir brossé les dents, dis-je dédaigneusement.

-Oh, vraiment?

Il tenta de nouveau de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Je l'évitai en riant.


	6. Amour Passé

**Amour Passé**

Chaque personne possède un endroit qui leur est à cœur. C'est différent pour chacun, mais je crois que le sentiment qui s'en dégage se ressemble d'une personne à l'autre. Bien sûr, le premier qui nous vient à l'esprit est la nostalgie. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me vient en tête. Le bonheur, la tristesse, l'excitation, la surprise, la peur. Ce sont tous des sentiments qui me viennent d'un seul endroit. Un petit parc qui a se trouvait près de chez moi. Depuis mon enfance jusqu'à mon premier amour, il avait pour moi une signification particulière. Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux, et chaque petit détail me revenait. L'odeur des arbres au printemps, la sensation du gazon sous mes pieds nus, la caresse du vent sur mon visage, les petits écureuils qui gambadaient en sautillant, les oiseaux qui jacassaient en hauteur, le va-et-vient de la balançoire, alors que j'y étais assise. Non seulement mon esprit s'en souvenait, mais mon corps aussi.

Ce parc semblait être gravé dans ma mémoire, et il était là pour rester. Et je voulais me souvenir de tous ces moments. Bien sûr, il y en avait dont j'aurais voulu ne pas me souvenir, comme la « thérapie » que Law m'avait infligé pour combattre ma peur des insectes. Mais il y en avait d'autres que je voulais chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il y en avait qu'un seul qui m'était encore douloureux. Un seul dont le souvenir n'évoquait que culpabilité et tristesse.

_-C'est ta faute!_

_-Pas du tout!_

_-Alors qui est-ce qui a fait un fouillis impossible dans la cuisine à ma sœur, et qui en voulant aider à ramasser, a complètement pulvérisé l'aspirateur? À cause de qui est-ce qu'on nous a puni et foutu dehors?!_

_Luffy se tut, et il était mieux de ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Je soupirai rageusement tout en donnant un coup de pied dans un rocher pour faire passer ma rage. À cause de mon imbécile d'ami, je me retrouvais dehors à arpenter les rues, au lieu d'être au chaud à la maison devant un bon film, ou tout au plus chez ma sœur, à jouer avec son fils d'à peine quelques mois. Au lieu de cela, je m'étais fait passer un savon pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait. En ce moment, je détestais mon ami, qui allait devenir mon ennemi s'il n'arrivait pas à se contenir dans une cuisine. _

_À force de maudire et de ruminer contre l'adolescent, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je me dirigeais sans le savoir vers le parc près de ma maison. Je me figeai aussitôt. Ce parc m'évoquait Law. Et la seule pensée de Law me donnait envie de vomir/hurler/mourir. Je tournai donc les talons pour m'éloigner, mais vis que Luffy n'était plus à mes côtés. Je me tournai de nouveau, cette fois vers l'entrée du parc, et y vis le brun qui courait à l'intérieur. Je fis claquer ma langue, rouspétai, mais le suivis quand même à contrecœur. Laisser Luffy tout seul n'était pas une bonne idée._

_J'entrai à mon tour dans le parc, fouillai les environs du regard, amis ne vis pas âme qui vive. Après tout, c'était le soir, donc on ne voyait pas très bien aux alentours. Les longues ombres des arbres donnaient un air lugubre à l'endroit, et la lumière de la lune n'aidait en rien. J'entendis soudainement un oiseau au loin, et sursautai. À cette heure, il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues. Sauf des criminels, des voleurs, des assassins, des violeurs. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écouter ma mère, moi…_

_Malgré la peur qui me tortillait le ventre, je continuai d'avancer et appelai doucement le nom de mon ami pour qu'il m'entende. Sans succès. Je pestai contre le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas être bruyant, comme d'habitude, pour que je puisse l'entendre?!_

_Soudain, un craquement retentit dans mon dos. Je me tournai vivement et ne vis rien. C'était peut-être le vent. Ou un petit animal. Ou je devenais folle. Le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter. Si ça continuait, j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque…_

_D'un pas tremblant, j'avançai de nouveau, plus lentement cette fois. J'écoutai attentivement les sons autour de moi, et à chaque fois qu'il y avait un son suspect, je m'arrêtai et observai les alentours. Ce n'était rien la plupart du temps. Je devenais complètement paranoïaque. Je fis ainsi le tour du parc, sans toutefois trouver l'objet de mes recherches. Frustrée, je m'immobilisai, mis mes mains de chaque côté de mon visage, et hurlai rageusement son nom. Alors que mon éco disparaissait, j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Je me dis que c'était encore rien, que c'était le fruit de mon imagination. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était des bruits de pas. Qui se dirigeait vers moi. Au moment où ils s'immobilisèrent dans mon dos, une rafale de vent me glaça le corps. Et lorsque j'entendis une voix, je crus bien que mon cœur allait cesser de battre._

_-Hey._

_Je me figeai complètement. Mon cœur s'accéléra jusqu'à devenir assourdissant dans mes oreilles. Lentement, très lentement, je tournai les talons, et vis une ombre menaçante qui me surplombait. Aussitôt, sans même regarder, je me mis à hurler à plein poumon. L'ombre paniqua et s'avança pour me clamer, ce qui me fit reculer. Il s'arrêta alors, et la lune éclaira son visage. Je pus voir que c'était un garçon de mon âge tout à fait normal. Je cessai de hurler. La grimace qui parcourait son visage disparut. J'avais dû lui faire mal aux tympans._

_-Pourquoi tu hurlais comme ça? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi._

_Je souris d'un air gêné. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je l'avais pris pour un prédateur sexuel, un assassin ou autre. Je ne crois pas qu'il allait apprécier…_

_-Tu m'as fait peur… Dis-je en regardant le sol._

_Il acquiesça, puis se tut. Ce qui me laissait amplement le temps de l'observer. Il mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que moi, si bien que je n'arrivais pas à regarder ses yeux sans lever les miens. Il était plutôt baraqué pour un gars de son âge, soit 14-15 ans. Il devait faire du sport. La chose qui m'intrigua le plus dans son apparence était ses cheveux. Il était d'un vert assez inusité. Ce devait être artificiel. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit naturel._

_Tout au long de mon observation, je ne remarquai pas que je l'étudiais ouvertement. Cela le gêna énormément et il se mit à gratter nerveusement sa nuque. Pour briser mon contact visuel, il parla._

_-Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu crier le nom de Luffy. Est-ce que ce serait Monkey D. Luffy?_

_Mes yeux revinrent aux siens, teintés de surprise et de curiosité._

_-Tu le connais?_

_Il acquiesça._

_-Il est dans une de mes classes._

_Rien d'étonnant alors qu'il le connaisse. En fait, même s'il n'était pas dans notre niveau, je suis certaine qu'il en aurait entendu parler dans l'école. Luffy savait se faire remarquer, là étant mon plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs. Le silence se fut de nouveau, et cette fois, c'est moi qui étais nerveuse. Je me promenai d'un pied à l'autre, puis pris mon courage à deux mains._

_-A-alors, c'est quoi ton nom?_

_Il fut surpris par ma question, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui pose cela._

_-Z-_

_-Zoroooooo!_

_Une voix hurla si fort qu'elle me fit sursauter. Je me tournai, en même temps que « Zoro », et vis Luffy qui courait vers nous à toute allure. Ma surprise se transforma vite en colère. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est moi qui vous le dis… Et c'est ainsi que je hurlais sur le pauvre Luffy qui se faisait bien petit dans son pantalon, avec le vert qui nous observait._

* * *

S'il continuait ainsi, je vais lui arracher la tête. _C'est ce que se disait Zoro. Sanji se trouvait à ses côtés (et on sait que c'est le parfait amour entre ces deux-là), et le blond n'arrêtait pas de râler. Par rapport à l'endroit qu'ils se trouvaient, soit un parc vide (de belles filles surtout), par rapport aux deux retardataires qui devaient être ici il y a plus de quinze minutes, mais surtout, son principal problème, c'était son voisin. Et c'était réciproque. Zoro détestait tellement Sanji qu'il aurait préféré se faire épiler chaque poil de son corps à la pince en plus de se faire hurler dans les oreilles au lieu d'être obligé de passer une seconde de plus en présence du tombeur._

_Heureusement, son calvaire tirait à sa fin puisque les deux amis en retard arrivaient. Luffy, toujours aussi excité qu'une puce, courait vers eux en faisant de grands mouvements de bras. Cerys, plus calme derrière lui, avançait tranquillement en observant les environs. Lorsque son regard croisa celui du vert, elle lui offrit un énorme sourire tout en rougissant quelque peu. Zoro sentit la cadence de son cœur accélérer. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, et il avait décidé que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il lui avouait tous. Plus question de se cacher, il voulait que les choses changent. Il ne savait pas si ce sera en bien ou en mal, par contre._

_Lorsque la jeune fille fut arrivée près du groupe, ils se mirent en chemin. La photographe en herbe avait proposé de faire une sortie cinéma pour aller voir le dernier film d'action qui était sorti. Évidemment, Luffy avait tout de suite obtempéré. Zoro n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps avant de se décider, et Sanji avait accepté pour faire plaisir à son amie qu'il, pour une rare fois, ne considérait pas comme une conquête, mais plus une petite sœur. Ne manquait plus qu'Usopp, qui devait les rejoindre directement là-bas._

_Les quatre amis avançaient, parlant joyeusement, à l'exception du vert qui restait à l'écart derrière les autres. Il essayait de guetter l'occasion de prendre Cerys à part et de lui parler, mais il n'en trouvait pas. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que son courage s'évaporait de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il se pinça les lèvres, frustré par sa lâcheté._

_Cerys avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son ami. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, il n'était pas aussi bruyant que Luffy, mais elle le trouvait un peu trop silencieux. Et lorsqu'il commença à ralentir, s'éloignant de plus en plus du groupe, elle en fut convaincue. Il n'était pas dans son assiette._

_Elle ralentit à son tour pour laisser le temps au jeune homme de la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle déposa délicatement sa main sur son bras, ce qui le fit sursauter, trop absorbé par ses pensées._

_-Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Cerys._

_Zoro baissa les yeux. Il devait retrouver le courage pour lui avouer. C'était le moment idéal! Mais il avait beau creuser au plus profond de lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule petite étincelle de courage. Il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son. Entre-temps, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient dans leur dos._

_-Vous venez? Leur hurla Luffy._

_Cerys chercha dans les yeux du vert pour y voir une réponse, mais elle ne vit rien. Il restait toujours aussi muet. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux avant de faire demi-tour. Elle avait espéré quelque chose, qu'elle n'avouerait à personne, mais il faut croire que ses espoirs étaient faux._

_Zoro la regardait partir, les poings serrés. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle comptait à ses yeux. Son corps réagit sans son consentement, ses lèvres bougèrent toutes seules. Son cœur cria ce qu'il voulait dire depuis longtemps._

_-Je t'aime!_

_Cerys se figea, ses deux amis plus loin aussi. Ces derniers ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse sa déclaration. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Mais c'était fait. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il cessa de respirer, appréhendant la réponse de la jeune fille. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement le visage, seules ses joues rouges visibles, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux, et qu'elle murmura assez fort pour que seulement lui puisse entendre._

_-Moi aussi…_

_Elle courut vers les deux garçons, son corps en feu. Zoro souriait bêtement._

* * *

_Mon corps était en sueur à force de courir dans tous les sens. Mon haleine faisait de la brume devant moi. Croupie dans la neige, cachée derrière une bute, j'attendais que Zoro ait son attention rivée sur autre chose que ma direction. Dans une bataille (de boule de neige), il était important de rester furtif et de surprendre son adversaire. Au diable la méthode traditionnelle qui consistait à se jeter des boules de neige à l'infini, je préférais ma tactique de ninja._

_Dès qu'il me tourna le dos, j'en profitai pour sortir de ma cachette et m'approcher à pas de loup. Je m'avançai furtivement, ce qui n'était pas facile puisque mes bottes faisaient un bruit d'enfer à chaque fois qu'elles touchaient la neige. Heureusement, il y avait assez de bruit ambiant pour que mon vacarme ne parvienne pas jusqu'à lui. Il me restait que quelques centimètres, quelques pauvres centimètres qui me séparaient de la victoire, mais à la dernière seconde, il se tourna et m'aperçut. Il jura tout bas et allait se retourner pour prendre la fuite, mais je ne lui laissai pas le choix. Sans réfléchir, je me cabrai et lui sautai carrément dessus pour le faire tomber._

_-Attaque de l'ours sumo!_

_Je le plaquai violement en l'entourant de mes bras et en mettant tout mon poids pour le faire chavirer. Ça fonctionna et bientôt, il se retrouva sur le dos. Il poussa un « ouf! » à moitié étouffé à cause de mon poids sur lui et il grogna de douleur._

_-Haha, j'ai gagné! M'exclamais-je, triomphante._

_Soudain, le vert me pinça fortement la joue avec un air réprobateur. Des larmes de douleur apparurent au coin de mes yeux._

_-Aieaieaie!_

_-Tu aurais pu me faire mal, idiote! Me reprocha-t-il._

_Je fis la moue._

_-Meuh non…_

_Il soupira, exaspéré. Je souris, toujours heureuse de ma victoire, et lui fit un baiser d'esquimau en riant._

_-Ton nez est tout rouge et tout froid!_

_Il sourit faiblement._

_-Le tien aussi. _

_-Tes lèvres aussi, elles sont rouges._

_Cette fois, il sourit malicieusement._

_-Tu pourrais me les réchauffer._

_Je devins écarlate, mais ne dit rien. À la place, j'approchai doucement mes lèvres glacées vers les siennes. C'était une sensation étrange, d'embrasser quelque chose de si froid, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Nos lèvres se réchauffèrent mutuellement. Mon cœur aussi se réchauffa. Il frôla mes lèvres avec sa langue, et alors que j'allais lui donner l'accès, je sentis quelque chose d'extrêmement froid se retrouver brusquement dans mon dos. Je me cabrai aussitôt et Zoro sous moi souriait de toutes ses dents. Il venait de me mettre une poignée complète de neige sous le manteau, directement dans le dos._

_-La vengeance est douce… Susurra-t-il. _

_Je sentis la colère bouillir en moi. Un cri remonta depuis mes entrailles._

_-Zoro! Hurlais-je._

* * *

_-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?_

_Zoro était perdu. La situation lui semblait si irréelle. Il avait l'impression de faire un affreux cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux devaient forcément être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Et pourtant, une Cerys en larme et tremblante se trouvait bien devant lui. En sanglotant, la jeune fille parla de nouveau._

_-Je veux rompre… Dit-elle, ses mots coupés par ses soubresauts. _

_Zoro avait bien entendu. En un instant, il eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Son corps se raidit, ses poings se serrèrent. Ses yeux se voilèrent._

_-Pourquoi?_

_Cerys sanglota de plus belle. Elle détestait la peine qu'elle causait au vert. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait lui mentir. Ce serait bien plus cruel que de lui dire la vérité. Bien que cette vérité lui arrachait le cœur._

_-Je ne ressens plus rien, avoua-t-elle, ses joues inondées de larme. Tes baisers, tes caresses, ils ne me font plus rien. Pas la moindre étincelle, pas de papillon dans le ventre, rien…_

_Zoro pinça tellement fort ses lèvres qu'une goutte de sang s'en échappa._

_-Je… vois._

_Sa voix ne reflétait plus aucune émotion. Son visage se ferma. Ses yeux ne reflétait plus aucune lumière. Son esprit le protégeait de la tristesse, de la douleur._

_Sans un autre moi, il tourna les talons, laissant seule derrière lui Cerys, le cœur brisé, la culpabilité lui rongeant l'âme._

Oui, cet endroit regorgeait de souvenir. Mon histoire d'amour avec Zoro avait débuté et s'était terminé ici. Notre rupture m'attristait toujours autant, mais j'étais heures que nous avions pu redevenir amis. Notre relation ne serait plus jamais la même, mais au moins, un nouveau line pouvait se former.

Je ne voulais plus vivre de tristesse pareille. Cesser d'aimer quelqu'un était presqu'aussi douloureux que de tomber amoureux. Malheureusement, les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas sur commande. On ne pouvait choisir qui et quand on aimera quelqu'un, et encore moins si ce sentiment s'évaporera un jour. Mais une chose est sûre. J'allais m'accrocher à ce sentiment d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Et avec un peu de chance, il restera dans mon cœur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Law jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Je souris et rangeai mes vieilles photos, là où on pouvait me voir en compagnie d'un certain vert, dans un parc précieux à mon cœur.


	7. Une Marque Immuable

**Avant de débuter ce chapitre, je voulais juste dire à ceux que ça intéresse, que j'ai fait un petit drabble sur le film **_**Big Hero 6**_**, **_**Les Nouveaux Héros**_** en version française. Par contre, c'est classé M, alors..**

* * *

**Une Marque Immuable**

-Ah, mais merde, ça fait mal!

-Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée.

-Et bien, tu aurais du m'en empêcher!

-Comme si tu allais m'écouter.

Je grognai, à la fois d'irritation et de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête, enfin? J'avais de ces idées, parfois! Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une décision prise sur un coup de tête. J'y avais mûrement réfléchi. Bien sûr, j'en avais parlé avec Law. Au début, il était indécis, mais il avait fini par approuver. Pas que son opinion avait un très grand impact sur ma décision. C'était MON corps, après tout. Mais je voulais quand même son point de vue, puisqu'il était familier avec la chose. Tout de même, il aurait pu me dire à quel point ça faisait mal! J'avais l'impression que ma peau allait se déchirer de part et d'autre! Et le fait que j'étais tendue n'aidait pas du tout. Je n'étais pas la personne la plus relaxe au monde, cela dit…

-Mademoiselle, si vous arrêtiez de gigoter autant, il y a de fortes chances que ça devienne moins douloureux.

Je m'immobilisai automatiquement et serrai les dents. Je n'avais plus qu'à endurer, maintenant…

Je me trouvai en ce moment chez un tatoueur, et vous l'aurez deviné, je me faisais faire un tatou. Sur mon omoplate gauche, pour être plus précise. Le motif ressemblait énormément au visage étrange que Law avait sur le torse, mais le mien allait être un peu plus abstrait, avec des formes irrégulières et moins évidentes. Pourquoi je me faisais faire un tatou si subitement? Je ne pourrais mettre de raison précise. Je sais que j'ai toujours aimé ceux de mon amoureux, mais pourquoi en faire un semblable sur ma propre peau? Mystère. Mais je croyais que c'était le bon moment pour en avoir un. J'étais assez mûre pour poser les pour et les contre, et autant me jeter à l'eau toute de suite avant de changer d'idée. Je savais que je n'allais pas le regretter. Éventuellement. Parce pour l'instant…

-Ça fait mal!

Law soupira à mes côtés. Puis, il sourit. Il trouvait ma situation comique et cocasse. Cet espèce de..

* * *

-Alors, pas trop douloureux? Tu veux que je te porte?

-Ahah.

Je lançai un regard noir à Law, puis me retournai et m'écroulai sur le divan, la face la première. Je grognai dans le coussin, heureuse que ce soit terminé. J'étais épuisée, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Sauf que mes jambes ne me faisaient pas mal, mais c'était plutôt le haut de mon dos qui souffrait. Qui aurait cru que c'était aussi épuisant de se faire tatouer! Malgré tout, je souris. C'était fait. J'avais ce symbole dans mon dos, et c'était permanent, ça n'allait pas s'effacer du jour au lendemain. À moins que je me le fasse enlever, bien sûr, mais ça m'étonnerait énormément que je prenne cette décision un jour.

Je me demandais comment mes amis allaient réagir. Ils seraient très certainement étonnés, ça c'est sûr, mais ils allaient finir par s'y faire. Disons que je ne collais pas vraiment au profil de la fille qui se fait faire des tatous. Et je m'en foutais complètement. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils veulent, ça n'affectera pas ma façon de penser. Je souris. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qui s'était passé avec Law?

Après plusieurs minutes à rester la tête enfoncée dans le divan, à me perdre dans mon esprit, je sentis quelque chose me toucher les côtes. Je tournai la tête en émettant un bruit presqu'animal, et vis que c'était le professeur de biologie qui me faisait de l'ombre.

-Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps?

-Peut-être bien… Lui dis-je d'un ton fatigué.

Mon nez refit contact avec le tissu. Law soupira.

-Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que tes parents venaient aujourd'hui, si?

Je relevai aussitôt le torse à l'aide de mes avant-bras, ce qui m'arracha une grimace de douleur à cause du mouvement trop brusque. En effet, j'avais oublié. L'appartement était sans dessus-dessous, des vêtements traînaient un peu partout et le souper n'était même pas commencé. Je devais m'activer maintenant si je voulais que tout soit prêt!

Je déposai mes pieds par terre à la vitesse de l'éclair et me précipitai vers le couloir.

-Law, fais le ménage pendant que je prépare à manger! Lui hurlais-je.

Je ne pus le voir, mais il souriait devant mes mouvements paniqués.

-À vos ordres, votre altesse, dit-il moqueusement.

* * *

Pendant un moment, j'avais bien cru ne pas y arriver. Après avoir préparé la nourriture pur la mettre dans le four le plus vite possible, histoire que la viande ait le temps de cuir, j'avais aidé Law à ranger l'appartement. Et je me demandais bien comment il arrivait à ranger quoi que ce soit sans y rester pendant des heures. Déjà, il s'exécutait d'une lenteur phénoménale, et dès qu'il y avait quelque chose qui attirait son regard, alors là sa concentration s'évaporait comme neige au soleil et il faisait autre chose. J'avais constamment dû le remettre à l'ordre pour ne pas que mes parents arrivent dans cette porcherie. Et non seulement il n'était pas efficace, mais en plus il avait le culot de me déranger! Lorsqu'il m'avait collé contre son torse en baladant ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps, tout en inondant mon cou de baisers, j'avais dû le ramener sur le droit chemin en me servant de mon porte-poussière comme d'un écraseur à côtes. Il n'avait pas apprécié.

Enfin, après tant d'effort, l'appartement était propre. Les fenêtres ne scintillaient pas et on ne pouvait pas manger sur le plancher, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de chaussettes qui traînaient à chaque recoin. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que je m'écroulai sur le divan, seulement pour me lever deux secondes plus tard puisqu'on cognait à la porte. C'est en grognant que je me levai pendant que Law allait ouvrir. Et comme nous nous y attendions, ce fut mes parents. Dès qu'elle vit son ''gendre'' (après avoir passé par-dessus le fait que Law sortait avec sa ''petite fille'', elle se comportait comme avant avec lui, c'est-à-dire comme s'il était son fils), ma mère se jeta à son cou en se plaignant qu'elle ne le voyait pas assez souvent. Et dès qu'elle me vit, sa réaction fut la même. Elle faillit m'étrangler. Elle laissa enfin la place à mon père, qui me prit à son tour dans ses bras, sans pour autant me tuer, et il me murmura que je lui avais manqué, et que ma mère était insupportable à proclamer à toutes les cinq minutes qu'elle s'ennuyait de nous. Je ris avec lui, et ma mère nous fixa, suspicieuse. Mon père échangea une poignée de main avec Law, et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en discutant tranquillement. Le temps qu'ils disparaissent dans la cuisine, je me rendis compte que ma mère en avait fait autant. Me disant qu'elles avaient simplement suivi les deux autres, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, mais une fois à l'intérieur, je vis qu'elle n'y était pas. Je fronçai les sourcils et fis demi-tour. Peut-être qu'elle était aux toilettes? Sûrement pas, la porte était ouverte. Ce qui ne laissait le salon et notre chambre. Je passai la tête dans l'entrebâille pour regarder à l'intérieur du salon. Il n'y avait personne. Je levai un sourcil. Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit. Je me dirigeai vers notre chambre à coucher. Et comme je m'y attendais, ma mère se trouvait bien là, à fouiller dans nos affaires. Elle prit un livre qui traînait, le reposa, feuilleta un des feuilles d'examen à Law, fit la grimace et le remit à sa place. Huh. Elle n'aimait pas elle aussi la biologie? Elle se mit même à fouiner dans notre tiroir. J'entrai dans la pièce.

-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demandais-je, un peu agacé de voir son nez dans mes affaires.

Elle ne me regarda même pas et continua son exploration. Je roulai des yeux devant son attitude.

-Je m'assure que ma fille a une vie saine.

Je soupirai pendant qu'elle résuma son enquête. Je l'observai, et devient rouge lorsqu'elle sortit un petit objet enrobé, et tout rouge, d'un des tiroirs. Elle le mit devant son visage, et l'examina plus attentivement. Je me serai creusée une tombe si j'avais pu.

-Et bien, au moins, je suis heureuse que Law et toi, vous vous protégez.

-Maman! M'exclamais-je, écarlate.

Elle rit devant ma réaction et déposa l'objet à sa place. S'il-vous-plait, quelqu'un, achevez-moi…

-Alors, tout se passe bien à l'école? Me demanda-t-elle en cessant enfin d'inspecter ma chambre et me sourit.

Le sujet m'intéressant drôlement plus que le précédent, c'est avec empressement que je lui répondis, envieuse de changer de sujet.

-Tout va à merveille! Bon, c'est vrai que le niveau est beaucoup plus élevé que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et il y aussi cette fille qui me fait de l'ombre avec ses photos ''trop belles, elles valent tous les points!'' (Je fis une grimace.), mais sinon, j'apprends vraiment beaucoup. On me donne plein de trucs pour que mes photos soient moins floues, sans avoir à m'acheter un nouvel appareil photo. Je ne te dis même pas tout le nombre de petites astuces comme ça qu'on apprend!

Devant mon ton enjoué et mon sourire énorme, elle me regarda d'un oeil attendrit. Mes yeux pétillaient. C'était ma voie, et j'étais impatiente d'enfin commencer ma carrière de photographe et de vivre d'elle.

-C'est bien. Tu sais, je suis tellement fière de toi.

Ces mots si soudain m'étonnèrent. Ça venait de nulle part. Elle me sourit de plus belle, amusée par ma surprise.

Sans prévenir, mon père entra en trombe dans la pièce, hors d'haleine. Venait-il de courir jusqu'ici depuis la cuisine?

-Cerys, Law ment, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne peux pas t'avoir fait un tatou, si?

Une nouvelle fois, les propos d'un de mes parents me firent figer. Doucement, je souris nerveusement et acquiesça. Il y eut deux réactions de la part de mes géniteurs. D'un côté, il y avait ma mère qui, des étoiles dans les yeux, me posait un million de question, pour savoir où il était et à quoi il ressemblait. De l'autre, mon père, qui disait que sa fille était devenue une délinquante. Je soupirai devant ce chaos. C'est alors que Law apparut sur le pas de la porte.

-Quelqu'un a faim?

Ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Oui, moi.

Je m'éclipsai avant que la troisième guerre mondiale débute dans notre chambre.


	8. Conte de Cauchemar

**Voici un petit one-shot fort étrange, qui est sorti tout droit de mon esprit sadique. Je voulais faire quelque chose de complètement opposé au début, mais comme toujours, mon cerveau s'en est mêlé, alors… ^^' C'est passé de « parodie de conte de fée » à... ça. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue, surtout de la description, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

* * *

**Conte de Cauchemar**

Le froid. Qu'elle soit physique ou mentale, elle me glaçait le sang. Le froid était synonyme pour moi d'inconfort, de peur. Lorsqu'elle était physique, elle était encombrante, paralysante, _mortelle._ Lorsqu'elle était mentale, elle était tout autant dangereuse. Je détestais le froid. C'est pourquoi, lors de mon éveil, au moment où je ressentis cette désagréable froideur, j'en eux des frissons dans le dos. La douleur fut la deuxième chose que je perçus. Singulière, étourdissante, elle me donnait des envies de vomir. Un mal intense me martelait le crâne, ce qui m'empêchait de réfléchir logiquement. Je sentais un liquide chaud et poisseux glisser le long de mon cou, pour tâcher ma robe. Mère n'allait pas être contente.

La douleur était telle que je n'arrivais pas à simplement ouvrir les yeux. Alors je me rabattais sur mes autres sens pour découvrir l'endroit où je me trouvais, et peut-être pourquoi j'étais ici par la même occasion, et non pas en route pour voir mon futur époux. Je sentais toujours mes vêtements sur moi, et un froid mordant me brûlait la peau. Je sentais quelque chose se frotter sur mes poignets dès que je tentais de bouger les mains, j'en déduis donc qu'on m'avait attaché, avec de la corde s'y j'en croyais la texture. D'après l'odeur de renfermer qui flottait dans la pièce, je dirais que j'étais dans une pièce fermée, probablement sans fenêtre. J'étais à même le sol, je pouvais sentir sa froideur sur mes mollets dénudés. Le seul sens qui ne perçut rien fut mon ouïe. Je n'entendais pas le moindre son, autre que ma propre respiration qui, avec le temps, devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Sinon, si on prenait tous les sens, j'avais un goût pâteux dans la bouche, mais c'était sûrement dû au fait que j'étais inconsciente depuis un moment, et évidemment, je n'avais rien avalé depuis un bon moment.

Je commençais à paniquer, à ne pas me faire une idée claire de où j'étais. Je repoussai la douleur du mieux que je le pus et me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Après plusieurs efforts, ils finirent enfin par s'ouvrir. Mais ça ne m'aida pas beaucoup, puisque la pièce était plongée dans la noirceur. Je n'y voyais que dalle. Je soupirai rageusement, puis tentai de me défaire de mes liens, mais mon mal de crâne m'empêcha de bouger trop brusquement. J'attendis plusieurs minutes, en boule par terre, à espérer que quelqu'un vienne, n'importe qui, mais pas la moindre âme ne se pointa. Alors j'eus tout le loisir de recoller les morceaux, histoire de trouver la raison de ma venue en ces lieux lugubres.

La seule chose dont j'étais certainement, c'est que j'avais quitté le château pour aller voir mon futur époux, le prince Luffion, frère du roi Feu. Le prince et moi étions des amis de longues dates, puisque nos familles avaient depuis des lustres conclu un pacte d'amitié, où les deux royaumes ne pouvaient s'attaquer, et qu'ils étaient des alliés en temps de guerre. Donc cela arrivait souvent que nos deux familles se rencontrent pour des assemblés amicaux, et nous jouions ensembles comme les deux gamins que nous étions. Mais nous étions toujours resté que des amis, rien de plus. Pourtant, depuis ma naissance pratiquement, nos parents avaient décidé que nous allions nous marier plus tard, pour qu'enfin, nos deux familles s'unissent et ne forment qu'un seul et grand royaume. Bien sûr, ça ne faisait pas l'affaire de tout le monde, surtout de nos ennemis de longue date, mais le peuple semblait s'en réjouir. J'aurais moi aussi voulu célébrer la nouvelle, puisqu'après tout, je le faisais pour un avenir meilleur, mais une petite voix me disait que tout cela allait très mal finir. Et compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, je dirais que ma pensée sans fondement s'était révélée avérée. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, par contre…

Si je me souviens bien, alors que je somnolais dans le carrosse, lorsque soudain, une secousse m'a réveillé brusquement. Le véhicule s'est subitement arrêté, et j'ai entendu des bruits d'agonie à l'extérieur. Inquiète pour ma suite, j'ai ouvert la porte, mais dès que je mis un pied par terre, j'ai senti un coup soudain sur mon crâne et j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne.

Cela me sembla des heures avant que je ne voie enfin de la lumière. Elle provenait de derrière, et c'est d'un effort surhumain que je réussis à me tourner, mon corps endolori par ma position inconfortable. D'après les reflets sur les murs, je dirais que ce qui se rapprochait se trouvait dans un couloir. Le feu au bout de la torche m'aveuglait, je ne pus voir qui la tenait. Enfin, il ou elle se rapprocha suffisamment pour m'éclairer, et je vis que j'étais couchée dans une toute petite pièce, dont le couloir débouchait. Ce mystérieux personnage fixa sa torche au mur, et je pus enfin distinguer sa silhouette. Il était plutôt grand pour une personne de mon royaume, donc j'en déduis qu'il ne venait pas d'ici. Il avait des cheveux noir cendre, des yeux gris ternes. En fait, tout en lui était ténébreux. Ses vêtements (noirs, évidemment), me donnaient la chair de poule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et c'est comme si un glaçon me transperçait le coeur. Je frissonnai, mes dents se mirent à claquer.

Sans dire une parole, il s'approcha, fasciné, comme si j'étais un curieux animal rarissime. Il tourna autour de moi, m'étudiant sous toutes mes coutures, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Puis, quand il fut satisfait de son observation, il se pencha et prit violemment mon menton entre ses doigts. Le mouvement me fit grimacer, puisqu'il tirailla ma blessure. Mais j'en oubliais vite la douleur lorsque je vis son regard fou. Je tentais de me soustraire à son poigne, mais je n'avais évidemment pas la force pour réussir un tel exploit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, visiblement amusé et comblé de ma frayeur. Puis, aussi soudain que sa venue, il fit demi-tour, en laissant sa torche pendre au mur, et je vis sa silhouette disparaître au bout du couloir. Je tremblais de tout mon être, et observais la torche s'éteindre à petit feu, hypnotisée par ses flammes. Je restais ainsi pendant des heures.

Ce fut le premier contact que j'eus avec ce psychotique personnage. Je le vis plusieurs fois ensuite, mais seulement lorsque je mourrais de faim, ou que j'étais en pleine crise d'angoisse. Je crois que ses entrées étaient toujours calculées. Il attendait toujours que je sois à bout physiquement ou psychologique. Les premières fois où il me rendait « visite », j'étais tellement effrayée que je n'osais parler, sursautais dès qu'il s'approchait de moi (j'avais failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il m'avait touché le crâne, pour évaluer les dégâts de ma blessure, et ensuite entreprendre de la soigner), et soupirais de soulagement dès qu'il quittait la pièce. Mais peu à peu, sa présence était devenue normale, et je n'étais plus autant apeurée par sa présence. donc j'avais commencé à lui poser des questions, très prudemment puisqu'il m'avait enlevé après tout, mais ça m'arrivait, quand j'étais à bout (ce qui était souvent), que je lui crie après, lui réclamant des réponses. Dans ces cas-là, il me regardait, baillait presque, puis s'en allait, sans demander son reste. En fait, de toutes les fois où il est venu me voir, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Pas une seule fois il ne prononça un mot. J'avais d'ailleurs cru qu'il était muet, après la dixième tentative à lui demander la raison de mon emprisonnement.

À chaque fois qu'il venait dans ma prison, il m'enlevait systématiquement mes liens. Je pouvais alors bouger à ma guise, me dégourdir les jambes. J'avais souvent songé à m'enfuir en courant, et tant pis s'il me rattrapait et me tuais, mais je n'avais jamais osé. En fait, il y avait une raison derrière tout ça, mais je ne l'avouerais jamais. J'aurais l'impression sinon de trahir ma famille, de leur faire honte. Je m'étais rendue compte, alors que j'étais captive, qu'une part de moi était soulagée de s'échapper de ma réalité. Je ne voulais pas épouser mon ami. Je ne voulais pas devenir simplement un instrument qui servirait à mes parents. Je voulais vivre pour moi-même, faire ce que je voulais. Mais je ne pouvais le dire. Ma destiné était de faire ce que mes parents me disaient de faire. Ne pas penser pas soi-même, faire ce que les autres attendent de toi. Voilà comment sera ponctué ma vie.

Être emprisonner dans un endroit pareil, on n'y pense pas nécessairement au début, mais à la longue, on s'ennuie, surtout lorsque je dois rester dans le noir total. Alors nos vieux fantômes viennent nous hanter, et on finit par devenir fou. C'est réellement ce que je croyais qui allait m'arriver. Les seules moments où je n'étais en prise avec mes pensées, c'était lorsqu'IL me rendait visite. Souvent, il ne faisait rien à part me regarder, mais après un certain temps, il apporta des feuilles de papier, une plume et de l'encre, et se mit à rédiger des lettres à même le sol. À chaque fois, c'était un papier vierge, une nouvelle feuille, et il écrivait pendant des heures. Je le regardais faire, intriguée par ce qu'il pouvait bien rédiger, puis un jour, ma curiosité prit le dessus sur ma peur et regardai par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir lire. Étrangement, c'était écrit dans une langue que je pouvais lire, ce qui était étonnant puisque celle mon royaume, le celui de mon futur époux et un autre, qui nous haïssait tous les deux, avaient cette langue comme moyen de communiquer. Les nombreuses fois où je l'ai vu écrire, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien mettre sur papier aussi longtemps. Des pensées peut-être? Ou bien il écrivait à quelqu'un en particulier. Une femme? Sa mère? Puis, lorsque je vis ce qu'il écrivait, je me rendis compte que c'était plutôt à mon ravisseur, ou plutôt celui qui avait commandité tout ça. Ce n'était autre qu'Erec, roi du royaume voisin, qui nous méprisait depuis des siècles, lui et sa famille, depuis que mes ancêtres les avaient chassés pour trahison. Bizarrement, il me laissait par-dessus son épaule, sans montrer la moindre gêne à ce que je regarde ce qu'il écrivait. Alors ainsi, j'avais appris que le roi m'avait fait enlevé pour une raison de vengeance, ou quelque chose comme ça. En fait, il espérait qu'ainsi, le royaume devienne sens dessus-dessous, à cause des recherches pour me retrouver, et d'éventuels soupçons envers nos alliés qui voudraient s'approprier le trône, et que lui, en sauveur, viendrait leur ramener leur fille chérie, pour mieux les manipuler ensuite et détruire mon royaume. Je crois par contre qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son homme de main me laisse découvrir ces « détails ».

Malgré toutes les choses que je découvris sur ma capture et sur mon emprisonnement, je n'eus aucune information sur le personnage en tant que tel. Ni d'où il venait, pourquoi il était là, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la vie à part capturer des princesses, pas même son nom. Mais une curiosité maladive me poussait à vouloir savoir. Jusqu'au moindre détail. J'en perdais la notion du temps. Sa présence était devenue tellement naturelle que je l'attendais, éprouvant de plus en plus d'agacement lorsqu'il ne se pointait pas au moment où je l'espérais. Mon comportement me faisait peur.

Et enfin, le jour arriva où toutes les vérités allaient m'être dévoilées. J'allais enfin savoir. C'était comme n'importe quel jour. Il était venu, avec son papier, sa plume et son encre, par terre à écrire. Ça faisait combien de temps que j'étais enfermée ici? Des semaines? Des mois? _Des années?_ Le temps m'était désormais inconnu. Comme d'habitude, je m'étais assise à ses côtés, à lire ce qu'il écrivait. Et plus je lis sa lettre anodin en apparence, plus la peur me tirailla le ventre.

_Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, sire Erec, il sera trop tard. La vie ne sera plus, comme cette journée d'automne, où mes proches ont perdu la vie. Ma soeur, la gorge tranchée, mon meilleur ami, les entrailles par terre, sa femme, le ventre transpercé, son bébé encore prisonnier de sa chair, qui ne put résister à la mort. Je sens encore leur pouls au bout de ma lame ensanglantée, leur cri alors qu'ils rendaient leur dernier souffle. La joie qui m'envie en voyant la vie quitter leur corps. J'en jubile encore. Et ELLE subira le même sort. Elle est à moi, et à personne d'autre. _

_Je me souviens encore de ce jour. Elle était si belle, dans sa robe de satin. Elle rayonnait parmi les villageois égoïstes et sans coeur. Les autres ont toujours peur de moi, il me fuit comme la peste. Mais elle, non. Elle s'est approchée de moi, m'a parlé, m'a souri. Et j'ai su ce jour-là qu'elle allait devenir mienne. Même si ce n'était qu'un instant, elle allait m'appartenir. Mais il a fallu que ce soit la princesse du royaume que vous détestez. Qu'elle soit fiancée à ce prince qui n'est qu'un bon à rien, et qui ne pourra même pas la rendre heureuse. Mais peu importe maintenant, puisqu'elle est là, juste à côté de moi. Et bientôt, nous serons unis à jamais. Il n'y a que la mort qui puisse nous réunir._

_Votre plus vaillant serviteur, Trafal._

J'écarquillais les yeux dès que je vis sa plume s'arrêter sur le dernier mot. Il allait me tuer. J'allais mourir ici, dans cette endroit puant et immonde. S'il m'avait dévoilé la vérité sur mon enlèvement, c'était parce qu'il savait que je n'allais jamais sortir d'ici vivante. Que cette pièce serait la dernière chose que je verrais en ce monde. L'adrénaline pompa dans mes veines, me procura la force nécessaire de me lever et de courir vers le couloir. Mais ces jours à rester assise toute la journée m'avaient horriblement affaibli. Le souffle me manqua bien vite, mes membres fléchirent. Mais je continuais, poussée par le désespoir. C'était peine perdu. Je ne fis que quelques dizaines de mètres qu'il était déjà derrière moi. Il me plaqua au sol. Ma mâchoire cogna violemment contre le sol, me sonna par la même occasion. Je sentis son corps chaud contre mon dos, il haletait à mon oreille. Je frissonnai, et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre ma mort. Mais elle ne vient pas. Au contraire, le poids s'allégea, pour finalement disparaître. Doucement, je me retournai, le vis au-dessus de ma tête. La lumière de la pièce était bien loin, je ne pouvais distinguer que son visage déformé par la folie, et la lame étincelante qu'il tenait dans la main. Je reculai. Il avança. Je reculai de nouveau, tout mon être tremblant. Mais il savait que je n'étais qu'un pauvre animal qui savait qu'il allait se faire manger. Alors il prit son temps, se pencha doucement, m'empoigna ensuite le bras pour m'empêcher de reculer davantage. Ma respiration cessa lorsqu'il approcha sa lame de mon visage. Il contourna mon oeil, fit glisser le tranchant sur ma joue, effleura mes lèvres, descendit jusqu'à mon cou. Les larmes s'échappèrent doucement et coulèrent, inondant mon visage. Son expression s'adoucit, et un minuscule sourire apparut. Un vrai, chaleureux, réconfortant, qui ne collait pas du tout à la situation.

-Lys…

Sa voix. Celle que j'avais si longtemps voulu entendre. Elle m'apporta mélancolie, et un tout petit peu de satisfaction. Elle était si douce, si… désirable. Je fermai les yeux. Non, je ne devais pas penser comme ça. Je ne devais pas ressentir de la sympathie pour l'homme qui allait me tuer. Mais tous ces jours passés en sa compagnie ne me laissait pas indifférente..

Doucement, comme un mirage, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. De la chaleur en émana. Puis sa lame me transperça.

Le froid. Ce fut la dernière chose que je ressentis. Ça, et une chaleur intense au coeur.

J'ai toujours détesté le froid. Mais la froideur de cette pièce allait me manquer.

_Votre imagination est vraiment une chose terrifiante, mademoiselle Cerys. Toutefois, compte tenu du fait que vous avez respecté les consignes de rédaction, c'est-à-dire trouver un thème pour votre histoire (le froid), et incorporer une histoire d'amour tragique, je ne peux qu'obtempérer pour une note favorable à votre effort. 91%._

* * *

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Je montrai mon texte de littérature à mon amoureux, toute fière de mon travail. Law regarda mon texte, puis mon visage, puis mon texte, puis encore mon visage. Ses yeux étaient gros comme des balles de golf.

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça? Me demanda-t-il, incrédule.

J'acquiesçai fièrement. Il ne dit rien. Mon sourire disparut.

-C'est trop glauque, c'est ça? Tu n'aimes pas?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis simplement.. surpris que tu ais écrit un truc pareil.

Je me grattai le crâne en riant.

-Je me suis inspirée de ton côté sadique.

Il ne releva pas mon commentaire.

-Mais quand même, ton personnage est vraiment étrange, de développer un syndrome de Stockholm pour une personne pareille. Un psychopathe aussi cinglé..

-Mais elle ne le sait qu'à la fin!

-Et elle en tombe quand même amoureuse.

Je soupirai. Puis, je souris.

-C'est un peu comme moi avec toi!

Il me regarda de ses gros yeux méchants.

-Je ne suis pas un psychopathe.

-Ça reste encore à prouver.


	9. Travail d'École

**Travail d'École**

-Tout le monde a compris? Vous avez une semaine pour vous préparez à l'exposé, et je ne tolérerai aucun retard.

Je soupirai et rangeai mes affaires, comme tous mes camarades de classe. Ce devoir allait me donner du fil à retordre. Comment allais-je atteindre les exigences sans tomber dans le vulgaire? Je n,en avais aucune idée… Bon, déjà, il fallait me trouver un sujet. Un paysage ne fonctionnerait pas. Un contexte en particulier? Peut-être.. Et c'est certain que j'avais besoin d'un modèle. Mais qui pourrait bien remplir ce rôle? Ce serait un peu gênant de demander à quelqu'un… Un peu beaucoup même.. Il y avait toujours Law comme option. Mais allais-je oser…

-Alors, madame deuxième de classe, on ne sait toujours pas quoi faire pour l'exposé? Me nargua une voix venimeuse.

Je fis la grimace. Pas besoin de la voir pour reconnaître cette voix détestable. Félicia Storm, une fille dans le même programme que moi, passionnée elle aussi de photographie. On aurait pu devenir amies! Si elle n'était pas aussi arrogante, et prétentieuse, et énervante, et compétitrice. Elle excellait dans tous les sujets, que ce soit les cours de base ou les cours plus spécialisés. Elle était presque toujours première au classement. Et elle ne se gênait pas pour s'en vanter. Déjà avec ces caractéristiques, elle n'était pas dans ma liste des gens que je rêvais de côtoyer. Être bonne dans quelque chose est bien, le renvoyer à la figure de toute le monde et se prendre pour la meilleure l'est moins. Et c'est exactement comme ça qu'elle agissait. En temps normal, je m'aurais contenté de la regarder de loin, me disant qu'elle allait finir par se calmer, mais lorsqu'elle avait fait pleurer une fille parce qu'elle avait coulé un examen important, et qu'elle en profitait pour la rabaisser, je n'ai pas pu rester dans l'ombre à faire comme si je ne voyais rien. Alors je lui avais dit ma façon de penser. Elle n'avait pas aimé. Depuis, j'étais la cible de ses insultes, ce qui m'irritait grandement, mais je l'ignorais la plupart du temps. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir des problèmes, après tout. Par contre, dès que j'avais un meilleur résultat qu'elle, surtout concernant les cours s'apparentant de près ou de loin à notre passion, je ne me gênais pas pour lui montrer, la faisant rager. Appelez ça ma douce vengeance.

Mais tous ces moments à voir son visage se transformer par la colère ne valaient pas un autre en particulier. Un autre, qui aurait toujours sa place dans mes souvenirs gratifiants et ô tellement satisfaisant. Ce n'était pas très longtemps après qu'elle ait commencé à me détester. Notre cours était terminé, je venais juste de sortir de l'établissement. Félicia se trouvait devant l'entrée, là où des automobiles embarquaient et débarquaient des étudiants. Là se trouvait une mercedes benz dernier cri, où la jeune femme se dirigeait. Oh, aurais-je oublié de mentionner que sa famille était riche? Bref, son chauffer (je présume) allait lui ouvrir la portière lorsqu'elle me vit. Évidemment, elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de moi, tout en se vantant des avoirs à ses parents. Puis, bizarrement, elle s'est tu, sa bouche grande ouverte, prête à avaler les mouches, et elle fixait un point derrière moi. Bien vite, elle s'est reprise, a replacé ses vêtements, remonté ses seins, et elle m'a déplacé pour se diriger dans mon dos. J'ai pivoté sur moi-même, et j'ai vu Law. Chose étrange, puisqu'il ne venait jamais à mon école. Peut-être qu'il y avait urgence, mais je ne saurais le dire à ce moment-là, puisqu'il m'avait envoyé un mail, que je n'avais toujours pas lu. Bref, elle se dirigeait droit sur lui, en balançant ses hanches pour faire plus d'effet, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant, elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son torse. Mes dents se serrèrent immédiatement. Là, elle allait trop loin! Mais juste au moment où j'allais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, Law enleva sa main d'un geste brusque, la regarda froidement, puis la contourna pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à moi. La face qu'elle fit à ce moment-là valait un million. Et une fois à mes côtés, il me prit la main sans rien dire puis m'entraîna d'où il venait, le visage de la peste, empli d'incompréhension, me combla de bonheur. En passant à côté d'elle, je lui ai tiré la langue, et son expression exprimait clairement qu'elle aurait voulu me tuer.

Alors que je repensais à tout ça, je l'ignorai royalement, pris mes affaires et sortis de la classe. Je l'entendis claquer sa langue de mécontentement et je souris.

* * *

Furtive comme un félin, je m'installai près du cadre de porte de notre chambre, m'appuyai contre le mur, et observai mon amoureux travailler à la préparation de son cours, mon appareil photo dans les mains. Le professeur se trouvait devant son petit bureau. Une feuille était posée devant lui, et il y gribouillait quelque chose. Ses lunettes sur le nez, légèrement inclinées, lui donnaient un air mystérieux. La seule source de lumière présente, la petite lampe à ses côtés, accentuait l'ambiance. Il leva son crayon, le tapota sur son menton, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Il s'humecta les lèvres, sa langue rose visible une fraction de seconde. Un flash de lumière apparut dans la pièce. Mon appareil était à mon oeil, et mon coeur cognait dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur monter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda-t-il, à la fois curieux et agacée par mon comportement.

Je sursautai. Je n'avais pas prévu de le prendre en photo, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Je voulais seulement l'observer longuement pour me faire une idée du genre de contexte où il pourrait poser, s'il acceptait d'être mon modèle. Mais je n'avais pas pu résister. Il collait tellement avec le sujet que ma main avait agi toute seule.

-R-rien du tout.. Dis-je du bout des lèvres, évitant son regard.

Il leva un sourcil et soupira. J'entendis sa chaise grincer. Il se leva et se retrouva juste devant moi. Je levai mes yeux vers les siens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me questionna-t-il doucement.

Bon, maitenant qu'on est là, autant se jeter à l'eau…

-Tu veux bien poser pour moi?

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, et pourtant, il ne dit pas un mot. Il avait simplement un tout petit sourire en coin. Il voulait que j'élabore. Je le fis à contrecoeur.

-Je dois présenter un diaporama la semaine prochaine pour un de mes cours, et je croyais que…

Je refusais de terminer ma phrase. Et je n'en eus pas besoin puisqu'il le fit à ma place.

-Que j'allais accepter de bon coeur de t'aider?

J'acquiesçai en faisant la moue. Le connaissant, il allait me demander quelque chose en échange. Que ce soit le ménage, ou bien un massage, il ne se gênait pas pour me demander n'importe quoi. La dernière fois, il avait besoin d'un manuel pour ses cours. Mais il n'y en avait plus dans sa librairie habituelle, et comme c'était une édition spéciale, il n'y en avait pas un seul exemplaire en ville. Et comme ça aurait pris trop de temps de le commander et d'attendre, il m'a demandé d'aller en chercher dans la ville voisine, là où il avait appelé et qu'il restait un volume. Problème? La ville se trouvait à une heure d'ici. Seulement pour l'allée. Mais puisque je lui devais un service, je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'aller chercher son maudit manuel.. Cet homme n'avait aucune morale.

-Je me sens généreux, alors je veux bien accepter gratuitement. Pour cette fois.

J'entendais bien à sa voix qu'il était à moitié sincère. Mais pour l'instant, ça m'arrangeait trop pour y penser. Je souris.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

Je réfléchis. Il pourrait.. Non non, pas ça. Ou alors.. Mes joues se tintèrent de rouge. Je ne peux pas lui demander ça! Hmm…. Raah, mais c'est difficile de penser à quelque chose de potable!

Devant mon combat intérieur, des mimiques étranges que je faisais, et surtout de mon teint qui virait au cramoisie, Law sourit de plus belle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as comme sujet, au juste? Il doit bien y en avoir un, non?

Je figeai. Oui, il y en avait un. Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'arriverais jamais à lui demander certaines poses sans qu'il ne me pose un million de questions du pourquoi je lui demandais de faire ça.. Je crachai le morceau.

-C'est… lasensualité, dis-je le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible.

Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais il comprit enfin mes paroles. Un sourire carnassier illumina son visage.

-La sensualité hein.. Dit-il malicieusement. J'ai deux-trois idées…

Il s'approcha dangereusement. Je reculai. Ce qui ne fit pas grand chose, puisque j'étais à deux centimètres du mur. Son sourire grandit, et il plaqua ses mains à côté de ma tête. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses yeux reflétaient le désir. Hmm, c'était exactement ça, le sujet de mon exposé…

-Mais.. Sussura-t-il langoureusement. J'aurais besoin de ton aide..

Avant que je ne puisse parler, il captura mes lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Je n'avais pas la volonté, et encore moins la force, de le repousser, alors je le laissai faire. Sans vouloir, mes membres devinrent mous, et je fis tomber mon appareil photo. J'ouvris aussitôt des yeux horrifiés, mais je ne pus faire grand chose. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, inquiète pour mon bébé (oui, c'est mon bébé, taisez-vous), mais il prit ma réaction pour du plaisir et ne fis pas attention à ma détresse. Au contraire, il sembla motivé, puisqu'il m'entraîna jusqu'au lit, où il me poussa légèrement pour que mon dos heurte doucement le matelas. À ce stade, je commençai moi-même à me prendre au jeu. Et avec Law qui se penchait vers moi en enlevant ses lunettes, il avait un aura de… sensualité.

À la porte, la petite Korra entra dans la pièce, sans se douter de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle. Devant, elle vit un drôle d'objet que sa maîtresse avait toujours sur elle. Curieuse, elle s'en approcha. Elle le renifla. Ça sentait comme sa maîtresse. Prudente, elle avança une petite patte toute poilue et appuya sur l'appareil. À sa plus grande surprise, il émit un son étrange, une lumière aveuglante s'en échappa. Apeurée, la petite chatte prit la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste, sans savoir qu'elle avait pris une photo des deux amoureux, Law par-dessus son amante, une main sous son chandail, leurs lèvres collées comme des aimants.

* * *

Je regardai nerveusement mon professeur. Après notre.. distraction, disons-le comme ça, Law avait enfin posé normalement pour moi, et j'avais pu prendre quelques clichés. Une où il enlevait d'une manière mystérieuse ses lunettes, une autre où il déboutonnait sa chemise, laissant apercevoir ses abdominaux et une partie de son tatouage. Il y en avait même une où il était trempé, les vêtements lui collant à la peau, mais celle-là, je l'avais gardé pour moi. Précieusement. Bref, j'avais réussi à faire un diaporama à peu près potable pour mon exposé. La surprise par contre, pendant mon triage, était de voir cette photo osée de Law et moi, en pleine action. Évidemment, je ne l'avais pas mis dans mon exposé, mais je n'ai pu me résigner à l'effacer non plus. Donc, je venais tout juste de finir ma présentation avec la dernière fois, et j'attendais avec appréhension la réaction du professeur, ou au moins de la classe, mais tout le monde était étrangement silencieux. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y avait pas eu grands bruits pendant toute mon exposé. Je balayai la pièce du regard. La plupart des filles se mordaient les lèvres, et les garçons semblaient jaloux. Même le prof semblait mal à l'aise.

-Mademoiselle Cerys, j'avais demandé des photos sensuelles, pas de la pornographie.

Je devins rouge comme une pivoine. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça! Bon, c'est vrai que Law était sculpté comme un dieu, et que le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit en le regard sur ces photos était « sexy », pas loin devant « prends-moi », mais ce n'était que mon point de vue, pas du tout objectif à cause de mes sentiments, n'est-ce pas? Apparemment pas. Il faisait cet effet à tout le monde. Le désavantage, c'est que je n'avais pas du tout la certitude de passer cette exposé. L'avantage, c'est que Félicia était rouge de jalousie. Je souris légèrement. Puis, je cliquai sur la souris pour enlever mon diaporama, mais fut extrêmement surprise de découvrir une dernière photo. Celle de Law et moi, justement. À la vitesse, j'enlevai le plein écran et cliquai sur le « x » en haut de la page. Mais comment.. _Law_. C'était sûrement lui qui avait fouillé dans mon travail pour me faire cette blague de mauvais goût. Je jure, ce soir, lorsque je vais le voir, _il est mort._


	10. Attention à l'Ennui

**Attention à l'Ennui**

Mes doigts martelaient le rebord du panier. Mon pied tapait frénétiquement le sol. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Ma langue claqua de mécontentement. Bref, j'étais énervée. À cause de Law. Comme d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais été une fan du magasinage, surtout lorsque ma mère ne payait plus mes affaires et que je devais débourser de ma poche pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Attendre pendant deux heures après quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à se décider n'était pas mon passe-temps favori, disons. Et pourtant, j'étais dans un grand magasin de surface, à faire exactement ce que je détestais. Et j'attendais après qui? Law, évidemment. Il avait eu l'idée de redécorer notre chambre, puisque les draps et les rideaux faisaient pitiés. Bon, jusque là, j'étais d'accord. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne s'entendait pas sur le choix des accessoires et des couleurs. Je voulais quelque chose de vif, avec beaucoup de couleurs et de clarté, alors qu'il préférait les couleurs sombres, quelque chose de simple. Alors, comme à chaque fois, on s'était mis à s'obstiner. En plein milieu du magasin, avec des dizaines de paire d'yeux autour de nous. Dans le feu de l'action, je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail, jusqu'à ce qu'un employé vienne nous voir et nous avertisse de nous calmer avant qu'il ne nous sorte, puisqu'on dérangeait les autres clients. Nous avions obtempéré en ronchonnant. Le ton avait baissé. La tension, pas tellement. En gros, je le boudai. Mais évidemment, notre querelle ne l'avait pas découragé, et nous avions continué nos achats. Il avait choisi des rideaux, d'un bleu neutre, pour à la fois satisfaire mes goûts et les siens, mais cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il hésitait entre deux assortiments de drap. J'en avais ma claque d'attendre, et si ça continuait, j'allais craquer.

-Law, tu en as encore pour longtemps? Dis-je, agacée.

-Hmmm… Me répondit-il, trop absorbé par sa réflexion.

Je soupirai rageusement.

-Je vais continuer pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de plus intéressant plus loin, d'accord?

Encore une fois, j'eus droit à la même réponse. Je pris sa réaction pour une affirmation et poussai le panier pour continuer dans l'allée. Après à peine quelques mètres, j'avais envie de tuer quelqu'un. Il y avait une vieille dame devant moi, qui allait à deux kilomètres/heure, un homme était sorti d'une allée sans se soucier de ma présence, et je dus éviter une collision alors qu'il me coupait pour continuer son chemin. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'une de mes roues s'était coincée, du coup c'était un supplice de plus de faire avancer mon engin. Je fulminai. C'était vraiment une journée de merde. Elle allait mal finir, je le sentais.

Sur le point d'exploser, je respirai profondément pour essayer de me calmer et pensai à quelque chose d'agréable. Je promenai mon regard autour de moi pour me changer les idées et aperçus un panneau par terre de « Attention, plancher glissant », Rien de bien extraordinaire en soi. S'il n'était pas sur un tapis. J'étouffai un rire. Pourquoi se trouvait-il là? Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise blague? Tiens, ça me fait penser à cette liste que j'avais vu sur le net. C'était quelque chose comme «10 choses à faire dans un Wal-Mart ». Bon, techniquement, ce n'était pas le même magasin, mais le principe reste le même. Je m'ennuyai tellement que je me dis que c'était une bonne idée de m'amuser un peu et de m'inspirer de cette liste…

* * *

_**12 choses à faire pour passer le temps dans un Wal-Mart.**_

_**Numéro 8: Cachez-vous dans les racks de linge et lorsque les clients s'approchent, chuchotez: "Prends-moi! Prends-moi!"**_

Le plus naturel possible, je m'approchai doucement du rayon des vêtements. Je garrai mon panier juste à côté. Je regardai autour de moi, souris dès que quelqu'un s'approchait, puis, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne au alentour, me cachai derrière une rangée. Je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait aucune parcelle de mon corps n'était visible. Bien, j'étais tel un fantôme. Invisible. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Je me fis un chemin entre les chandails pour pouvoir voir mes victi- euh, les clients, s'approcher. J'attendis, et attendis, mais personne ne vint. Je fis la moue. Finalement, c'était peut-être stupide de faire ça.. Juste au moment où j'allais sortir de ma cachette, un homme s'approcha rapidement. Ha, c'était mon monsieur de tout à l'heure, celui qui a failli me tuer. Je souris. J'attendis qu'il soit suffisamment proche avant d'empoigner les vêtements et de les secouer doucement. Il s'arrêta subitement et fixa suspicieusement le linge. Mon sourire se transforma en rictus sadique et je murmurai lentement « Prends-moooooiii…. », digne des monstres dans les films d'horreur. Sa réaction me surprit. Il se mit à hurler, et détalla comme un lapin. Je restai immobile plusieurs secondes. Et j'éclatai de rire. Ce n'était pas du tout la réaction que j'avais anticipé! C'était 100 fois mieux! Mais bien vite, mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge. Voilà le commis qui nous avait « grondé » qui ramenait ses fesses. Je m'enlevai aussitôt de ma cachette et, aussi naturelle que tout à l'heure, je repris mon panier et continuai ma route. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi, il me regarda, les sourcils froncés. Je lui offris mon sourire le plus innocent.

* * *

_**Numéro 11: Lorsqu'il y a une annonce sur l'intercom, jetez-vous par terre, prenez la position du foetus et criez "Non! Non! Pas encore les voix!" **_

Je décidai cette fois d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus animé, sinon ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Puisque l'été arrivait, le rayon jardinage était relativement peuplé. Je m'y dirigeai donc. Juste au moment où je me trouvais dans l'allée des fleurs, un message retentit dans le magasin.

-Un commis est demandé dans le département de l'automobile, je répète…

Un petit cri s'échappa de mes lèvres, ce qui fit sursauter les quelques personnes autour de moi. D'un regard inquiet, je fixai la première personne qui se trouvait dans mon champ de vision, une jeune femme d'à peine 20 ans.

-Tu l'as entendu, toi aussi?

Confuse, elle me regarda avec méfiance.

-Hein?

Du plus beau regard fou, je m'approchai trop près d'elle, ce qui provoqua chez elle un malaise. Elle recula de quelques centimètres.

-La voix! M'exclamais-je. Tu l'entends aussi, n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas folle, non?!

Elle recula un peu plus, horrifiée. Au même moment, un second message retentit dans le magasin. Je me bouchai les oreilles et secouai frénétiquement la tête.

-Ha, je les entends encore! Pas ça! Pas ces voix!

Peu à peu, les gens s'éloignèrent de moi, et bientôt, l'allée se vida. J'arrêtai alors aussitôt mon manège, repris mon papier et me promenai de nouveau, comme si de rien n'était. Intérieurement, j'étais morte de rire.

* * *

_**Numéro 1: Prenez 24 boîtes de condoms et mettez-les dans les paniers des gens quand ils ne regardent pas. **_

Je sifflotai innocemment, dépassant les clients qui pullulaient sur mon chemin. Je faisais quelque chose de totalement normal. Si ce n'était pas des boîtes de condoms et des contenants de lubrifiant que j'ajoutais à chaque panier que je rencontrais. Après mon passage, j'entendais leur murmure surpris, et j'avais du mal à cacher mon sourire qui menaçait de me trahir. Et soudain, devant moi, je vis le mouton parfais. Un vieux couple qui se tenait par la main. Raaah, c'était mignon.. Mais je ne pus résister en voyant du sirop de chocolat dans leur panier. Alors je m'avançai lentement. Sans me faire remarquer, je mis les deux objets dans leur panier, puis reculai et les suivis. J'attendais qu'il remarque l'apparition d'objet insolite dans leur affaire. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Le vieux monsieur prit la boîte d'un air confus, et je m'approchai subtilement.

-Hum, très bon choix mon cher monsieur!

Le couple se tourna vers moi lorsqu'ils entendirent ma voix. Je leur souris chaleureusement et leur pointai le sirop.

-C'est sûr qu'avec du chocolat, ça rehausse un peu l'intensité des débats dans la chambre à coucher!

Ils semblèrent amusés par ma réplique. Je continuai.

-Mais si je peux me permettre… Dis-je en mettant une main en entonnoir à côté de ma bouche pour faire comme si je leur disais un secret. De la crème fouetté serait encore meilleur avec le chocolat! Ou encore, un peu de caramel. Ha, mais ce ne sera pas très pratique avec vos dentiers, par contre..

Ils se regardèrent, puis rirent. Je souris. Voilà des gens sympathiques qui savent prendre une blague. Je me tournai en me disant que Law avait sûrement fini par faire un choix et m'apprêtai à le retrouver, mais je fonçai dans un corps. Je me frottai le nez en grognant et relevai les yeux. C'était le commis. Et il n'avait pas l'air content. Mais alors là, pas du tout…

-Veuillez me suivre, Mademoiselle.

…

…

_Merde._

* * *

C'est en fronçant les sourcils que Law me trouva à l'extérieur du magasin. Le commis m'avait foutu à la porte après m'avoir fait payer mes articles. Il avait même réussi à me faire interdire l'accès au magasin pendant une période indéterminée. J'imagine que le commis l'avait dit à Law, puisque son visage me disait qu'il savait tout. Il était exaspéré. Il soupira longuement et se dirigea vers son automobile sans m'attendre. Je le rattrapai en courant et me postai à ses côtés. Je le regardai du coin de l'oeil et vis un minuscule sourire sur ses lèvres. Je souris à mon tour.

-Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais?

Law me tendit son sac pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il avait acheté. Je l'ouvris et vis un ensemble de couverture.. totalement noir et gris. Je grognai.

-Je t'avais dit que je voulais quelque chose de plus joyeux que ça!

Il sourit malicieusement.

-Disons que c'est ta punition pour avoir agis comme une enfant de 4 ans.

Je boudai. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ses propos. Mais peu importe, moi aussi je pouvais lui infliger une punition.

-Très bien. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour faire tes repas cette semaine! Arrange-toi tout seul!

Il eut l'air horrifié. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas retrouver mon petit ami mort, intoxiqué par de la nourriture dégueulasse…


	11. Une Fin de Semaine entre Amis, Partie 1

**Une Fin de Semaine entre Amis, Partie Un: Le Don de se Mettre dans de Beaux Draps**

J'ai l'impression que j'allais pleurer. Ça faisait une éternité que je ne les avais pas vu, du moins, pas tous en même temps. Après tout, nous étions tous très occupés par nos études et nos travails, donc les rencontres qui concordaient avec tout le monde étaient rares. Il y avait bien les vacances d'hiver, mais les trois quart étaient occupés par leurs boulots, d'autres avaient décidé des congés pour aller se faire bronzer le nombril sous les palmiers pendant qu'on se les gelait sous la neige. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'avais pas pu profiter de la frimousse de chacun. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Je venais tout juste de terminer ma session en cette deuxième année d'études supérieures, et les autres aussi. Alors j'en avais profité pour revenir dans ma ville natale (en compagnie de Law, bien sûr), et j'avais convoqué mes amis. Tous, sans exception. De toute manière, je rejetais toutes excuses. J'avais « réservé » leur fin de semaine, qu'ils le voulaient ou non. Je leur avais ensuite proposé de partir pendant deux jours dans un chalet que j'avais loué, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'une plage. L'endroit était assez grand pour tous nous accueillir (nous étions 9, après tout). En somme, c'était le parfait endroit pour rattraper le temps perdu, et j'allais en profiter un maximum.

C'est pourquoi j'avais l'impression que j'allais pleurer. Je les voyais tous, dans le salon, à débarquer leur affaire. Zoro qui chialait en transportant les innombrables sacs de Nami au deuxième étage, suivi de celle-ci qui lui répétait sans cesse de ne pas échapper ses affaires, sinon « Tu vas payer, avec les intérêts! ». Usopp et Luffy qui courraient partout dans le chalet, fascinés par toutes les pièces qu'ils trouvaient. Derek qui apportait silencieusement ses bagages à l'intérieur, suivi de Law qui soupirait, regrettant probablement notre petit appartement, en comparaison au chaos qui allait suivre dans les prochaines heures. Sanji jouait au paon avec Roxanne, qui, mal-à-l'aise, ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est alors que le blond reçut une brosse à cheveux derrière la tête, cadeau du vert qui le menaçait de laisser tranquille sa petite amie. Bien vite, le cri de Nami et la claque derrière la tête de Zoro retentirent dans la pièce, puisque son projectile était visiblement à la rousse.

Je souris en voyant tout ce remue-ménage. Ah, que ça m'avait manqué.. Sans attendre, je sortis mon appareil photo et me plaçai pour faire en sorte d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

-_Cheese_! M'exclamais-je.

Chacun tourna son visage vers moi, et le flash illumina la pièce. Les expressions que je venais d'immortaliser étaient assez inusitées.

* * *

Ah, la sensation du sable sous nos pieds.. C'est chaud et mou, et franchement agaçant si on a les pieds mouillés. Ce qui était mon cas. D'une main agacée, j'enlevai la couche qui commençait à se former sous mon pied et soupirai. Puis, je fermai les yeux, et profitai de la brise estival qui m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Qui s'entremêlèrent et me fouettèrent le visage. Je grognai. Ce n'est pas comme dans les annonces ou les films. On n'est jamais à notre meilleur sur une plage avec beaucoup de vent. Heureusement, j'avais pensé à apporter un élastique. Pendant que je m'attachais les cheveux, j'observai l'horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Je vis quelques bateaux qui se promenaient sur le lac, et quelques courageux qui faisaient du pédalo sur les vagues particulièrement hautes. Avec cette chaleur, il devait faire vachement chaud là-bas, en plus des moustiques qui vous dévorent tellement la peau qui tu as l'impression qu'elle s'arrache toute seule. Si j'aimais faire du pédalo? Pas du tout. Je préférais le kayak.

Je continuai mon chemin en évitant les autres visiteurs qui avaient eu la même idée que nous, c'est-à-dire de profiter de cette journée ensoleillée pour faire saucette. Donc, nous avions sauté dans nos maillots de bain, puis, comme les idiots que nous étions (enfin, surtout Luffy, Usopp et moi), nous nous étions précipités vers la plage en hurlant de joie. Les garçons avaient sauté à l'eau, je m'étais retenue. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais trouvé une excuse valable au vendeur si je lui rapportais mon appareil photo défectueux, à cause d'une baignade dans l'eau. Alors à la place, je sillonnai la plage, appareil en main, pendant que mes amis faisaient.. autre chose. Comme se baigner, se faire bronzer, ou bien se rincer l'oeil (Je parle bien sûr de Sanji. Et de toutes les filles qui relookaient les garçons.). J'avais marché une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de voir la fin des grains de sable. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de faire demi-tour. Ce que j'étais actuellement en train de faire. Les quinze minutes suivantes, je rêvassai et ne fis pas attention à mon environnement. Heureusement, je ne fis pas la même erreur que la dernière fois (un ordinateur portable cassé dans une vie, c'est assez). Non, à la place, je faillis écraser Nami qui était étendu sur le ventre. Mon pied allait écraser son dos lorsque je remarquai sa présence. C'est en poussant des « Woh! » paniqués que je déplaçai à la dernière seconde ma jambe qui se planta dans le sable. Je soupirai de soulagement. Elle, elle n'avait même pas sourcillé. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et je crois bien qu'elle s'était endormie. Une idée malsaine fit son chemin dans mon esprit. Cette situation me rappelait étrangement cette journée d'été il y a tant d'année, où je m'étais amusée à enterrer Law vivant. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé ma blague. Et je crois que Nami sera pareille. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer sa bouche en « O », ses grands yeux, à la fois étonnés et en colère. Je souris malicieusement. J'avais justement les complices idéals un peu plus loin. Je m'approchai de Luffy et Usopp, qui étaient occupés à se noyer mutuellement.

-Hey les gars!

Dès qu'ils entendirent ma voix, ils cessèrent leur « activité ». Je leur souris sournoisement.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide…

* * *

-Bon, elle est enterrée, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Luffy.

-Hmm.. Et si on lui faisait une forme étrange? Proposais-je.

-Comme une sirène?

-Luffy, ce ne serait pas assez… Ben… Ça manque de style, quoi… Soupira Usopp.

Nous soupirâmes en même temps. Maintenant que Nami était ensevelie sous le sable, nous tentions de trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire. J'avais déjà ma petite idée, mais je comptais un peu sur l'imagination des deux cinglés pour que mon plan soit encore plus drôle. Mais pour l'instant, leur contribution n'était pas très fructueuse… Soudain, je sentis quelque chose d'humide et de froid me frôler les orteils. Je baissai les yeux et vis de l'eau me chatouiller. La marée montait. Tiens, ça pourrait aider pour…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une grande secousse nous bouscula. Mon corps se retrouva instantanément mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Une énorme vague venait de nous asperger. Et nous n'étions pas les seuls. Par terre, Nami se réveilla en sursaut, et surtout surprise. Elle leva le tronc et du sable boueux tomba sur ses genoux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en était complètement couverte. Bon, ce n'était pas avec ce moyen que je voulais obtenir ce résultat, mais ça allait faire l'affaire. Perplexe, la rousse leva les yeux. Et vit les coupables.

-VOUS! Cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Sans attendre, Luffy, Usopp et moi-même prîment la poudre d'escampette en riant aux éclats. Bien vite, une rousse en colère nous collait au train. Étant la moins rapide des trois, les garçons ne prirent pas de temps avant de me distancer. Je leur criais d'attendre, et ils me répondirent à regret qu'ils ne voulaient pas affronter Méduse qui nous courait après. Je les injuriai en les traitant de lâches et en leur disant qu'ils n'étaient pas solidaires. Je laissai tomber mon discours inutile en voyant qu'il n'avait aucun effet, et surtout que le bourreau allait m'attraper et me mettre à l'échafaud. Heureusement, j'étais légèrement plus rapide que ma poursuivante, et je pus assez la distancer pour ne plus la voir. Mais je savais qu'elle était toujours sur mes talons. Je devais donc trouver une cachette. Et vite, puisque je commençais à fatiguer.

Juste au moment où j'allais m'effondrer d'épuisement, je vis devant moi une espèce de.. grotte? Enfin, c'était une entrée étrange, assez grande pour me laisser passer. C'était petite, sombre, et lugubre. Le genre d'endroit qu'on rêve d'aller! ...Enfin, sauf pour moi. Je n'étais pas très fan des endroits étroits. Et de l'absence de lumière. Surtout si j'étais toute seule.

...Bon, ok, j'étais une poule mouillée.

Mais poule mouillée ou non, je n'avais pas le choix d'y entrer puisque j'entendis la voix stridente de la rousse. Je n'aimais pas ce genre d'endroit. Mais j'avais encore plus peur de mon amie en colère. Alors je m'y glissai rapidement, en espérant faire le bon choix.


	12. Une Fin de Semaine entre Amis, Partie 2

**Désolée du retard, j'avais une énorme panne d'inspiration! Dx Mais c'est complètement parti maintenant, et j'ai enfin pu écrire ce chapitre! Pour me racheter (et pour essayer de retrouver mon inspiration), j'ai écrit un petit lemon sur nos deux tourtereaux intitulé « Dangereuse Tentation », que vous pouvez retrouvé sur mon profil.**

**Puisque je ne peux pas te parler directement, **_Mystrieuse_**, je suis flattée que tu es pensée à me faire une requête. Par contre, faire une fic complète sur ce fandom n'est pas dans mes plans futurs. Cependant, un One-Shot, ça, c'est complètement faisable. Si tu as un thème en particulier, une idée, tu peux me le communiquer, on pourrait même en parler si tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir d'essayer d'assouvir ta demande! :D**

* * *

**Une Fin de Semaine entre Amis, Partie 2: Rencontre inattendue**

C'était une mauvaise idée. Un très mauvaise idée. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait passé par la tête, aussi?! Comment aurais-je pu croire que m'aventurer dans cette espèce de caverne était mieux que d'affronter Nami? J'aurais été plus en sécurité sur la plage. Dans cette caverne, les dangers qui m'attendaient m'étaient inconnus. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Et puis, mon imagination débordante n'améliorait pas les choses. Avec le nombre de film d'horreur que j'avais vu (faute à Law, puisqu'il adorait ce genre de film), je me faisais mille et un scénario dans ma tête, et tremblai de peur à l'idée qu'un seul d'entre eux se réalise. Surtout lorsque mon cerveau en faisait avec comme référence ''La Descente''*****, je n'ai pas honte de dire que je voulais me faire dessus. Mais bon, je devais quand même avancer, et au moins, je pouvais retourner sur mes pas s'il y avait.. quelque chose. Dans le genre de monstre terrifiant qui voudrait me bouffer.

Un autre problème, c'est que plus j'avançais, moins je voyais ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Heureusement, mon appareil photo était équipée d'une vision nocturne, donc je pouvais y voir plus ou moins grâce à ma super machine. Ce n'était pas très pratique de marcher en regardant sans arrêt sur mon écran, et je manquais souvent de me casser la figure, mais au moins, je voyais devant moi, et ça permettait à mon imaginaire de fonctionner un peu moins.

Il y avait un détail dont je ne m'étais pas souciée quand j'étais entrée ici. Une caverne, c'est humide. Il n'y a pas de soleil qui entre, à moins qu'il y ait des ouvertures. Combiné les deux, et.. Il ne fait pas chaud là-dedans. Je ne portais qu'une paire de sandale, et mon maillot de bain. Disons que je ressentais des frissons, et pas juste à cause de la peur. En plus des monstres qui pouvaient me manger, je me disais que j'allais peut-être mourir l'hypothermie avant qu'ils ne me trouvent. Super..

Je frottai mes mains sur mes bras pour tenter de me réchauffer, et accélérai le pas. Je commençai sérieusement à avoir la frousse, et je voulais au plus vite sortir d'ici. _Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide. _

Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs minutes, j'arrivai enfin à autre chose qu'une ligne droite. Depuis le début, je n'étais allée que dans une seule direction: devant, encore et encore. Maintenant, j'avais le choix de continuer, ou de tourner à droite. Je pris la deuxième option, en souhaitant ne pas me retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. Heureusement, ça ne semblait pas tourner en rond. Au contraire, plus j'avançai, et plus les parois s'éloignaient et me laissaient de l'espace. Et puis, je vis de la lumière au bout du couloir. Sans réfléchir, je m'y précipitai, espérant trouver une sortie, et me promettant d'affronter mes fautes en face, de ne plus jamais fuir. Mais, à mon plus grand désespoir, ce n'était pas la sortie. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus impressionnant.

Les parois de la caverne s'étaient élargies et creusées pour accueillir un gros réservoir d'eau en son creux, illuminée par le soleil au-dessus, qui passait à travers un énorme trou de plusieurs mètres, beaucoup trop haut pour que je puisse l'atteindre. À certains endroits, l'eau était vraiment profonde, mais à d'autres, j'évaluai qu'elle m'arriverait à la taille au plus haut. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, je devais absolument traverser l'or bleu pour pouvoir aller de l'autre côté, là où se trouvait une autre route, comme celle d'où je venais. J'hésitai plusieurs secondes, puis me dis que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je devais avancer si je voulais un jour sortir d'ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment, je n'avais pas simplement rebroussé chemin pour revenir sur mes pas et sortir là où j'étais entrée. Je crois que j'étais beaucoup trop émerveillée par ce trou inattendu pour y penser.

Espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de créatures gluantes ou mortelles qui pourraient se trouver dans l'eau, je mis un pied dedans. Je frissonnai. C'était gelé. En serrant les dents, je m'y enfonçai doucement. Mauvaise idée, c'était encore pire que si j'aurais plongé la tête la première pour m'y habituer tout de suite. Malgré tout, je progressai le plus vite que je pouvais, puisque je ne voulais pas me transformer en glaçon avant d'arriver de l'autre côté. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'arrivai enfin sur la terre ferme, et aussitôt grelottai. Une brise me parvenait du couloir, et refroidissait encore plus mes cuisses mouillées. Mais au lieu de me décourager, ce vent refit naître en moi l'espoir de sortir d'ici. Je me disais que s'il y avait du vent, la sortie devait être près. Sans attendre, je m'engageai dans l'allée et marchai le plus vite possible. Après une dizaine de minute, je vis enfin la vue familière du sable illuminé par le soleil. Les larmes aux yeux, je me mis à courir. Je sortis de la caverne, et le soleil me frappa de plein fouet. Je dus cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à son éclat étincelant, mais j'étais tellement heureuse de voir autre chose que des parois sombres que je m'en fichais comme de ma première photo.

Bon, c'était bien beau d'être sortie et tout, mais question fondamentale… J'étais où? Bon, il y avait du sable un peu partout, et de l'eau à perte de vue. Je me tournai, vis une bute qui était sûrement la caverne, mais pour ce qui est du reste.. La plage était déserte. Enfin, c'est ce qui me sembla à première vue. Jusqu'à ce que je vois des têtes émergées de l'eau. Au début, je faillis faire une crise cardiaque à cause des drôles de chose que ces « personnes » avaient sur le visage. Mais bien vite, je réalisai que c'était des masques de plongée et des tubes reliés à des bonbonnes d'air. Ces gens revenaient d'une plongée sous-marine. Je soupirai. Peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir m'indiquer le chemin pour rentrer.

J'attendis patiemment qu'ils sortent de l'eau, et vis qu'ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué. Alors je m'approchai pour pouvoir leur parler. J'étais maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux, et un de cette petite bande me remarqua enfin. Je lui souris. C'était un homme d'environ mon âge, peut-être 2-3 ans de plus.

-Excuse-moi, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange comme question, mais.. On est où? Demandais-je doucement.

Il enleva son masque de sur sa tête et je pus voir des yeux noirs qui se cachaient derrière. Ses cheveux, collés sur son front, étaient d'un ton mat, brun, presque noir. Il m'offrit un sourire séducteur.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère? Dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Je levai un sourcil.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? Répondis-je, de moins en mois patiente.

C'est quoi, j'étais supposée être dans une place célèbre ou quoi? Malgré mon air perdu et légèrement énervé, il rit lentement.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas hein? Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Et bien, laisse-moi juste te faire visiter alors..

Il avait dit la dernière partie malicieusement. Cette fois, je fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce que je donnais l'expression que je voulais visiter? Je pense plus que j'avais l'air d'une fille perdue qui voulait simplement retrouver ses amis, mais.. Bon, il faut croire que je devais le dire clairement pour qu'il comprenne.

-Merci, mais je veux seulement-

-Max, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec..

La voix s'étouffa, et mes yeux à moi doublèrent de volume. Devant moi se trouvait la dernière personne au monde que j'avais envie de voir. Félicia, cette fille qui me détestait à l'école.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi?! Pesta-t-elle en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

J'eus une grimace. _Crois-moi, si j'avais pu, je serais à des kilomètres d'où tu te trouvais.._

-Je me suis perdue.

Elle fixa quelques secondes, puis un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Voyez-vous ça…

Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'elle employait.. Heureusement (ou malheureusement?), le plongeur se mit de la partie.

-Tu la connais, petite soeur?

_Petite soeur?_ Et bien, ça explique son assurance..

-Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Sur ce…

Je tentai de m'éclipser, mais la peste me retint.

-Pas si vite. À moins que tu ne veuilles te prendre un mur, et la police au passage, je te conseillerais de rester ici. C'est une plage privée, et si quelque te trouve en train d'errer toute seule, je crois qu'ils ne te croiront pas trop si tu leur dis que tu t'es perdue.

Je grognai. Génial..

-Nous n'avons qu'à t'escorter jusqu'à la sortie alors, dit Max, enjoué.

Je fis la moue. Je n'allais pas me débarrasser d'eux tout de suite, hein…

* * *

-Joli tatou!

-Merci..

Après avoir franchi les portes des murs qui encadraient la plage, avec, au passage, une énorme maison/manoir, je me dis qu'enfin, j'allais pouvoir demander mon chemin à quelqu'un d'autre et les semer, mais à mon plus grand désarroi, le grand frère avait préféré resté comme guide pour m'aider à retrouver mon chemin. Sa soeur nous avait suivi, prétextant qu'elle voulait marcher un peu et prendre des photos en même temps, même si je me doutais qu'elle voulait simplement m'agacer. J'avais donc les deux collés comme des sangsues, et je n'arrivais pas à les décoller. Vous croyez que du sel allait les faire fuir?

-Tu sais, je peux retrouver mon chemin toute seule, tentais-je.

Il secoua la tête, et continua de me reluquer.

-Je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose t'arrive, à une si jolie dame! Dit-il, ses paroles accompagnées d'un clin d'oeil.

J'eus un haut-le-coeur. Où était Law quand on avait besoin de lui… Je soupirai et me rabattis sur mon appareil photo pour tenter d'oublier mon environnement. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas très bien puisqu'il me posa des questions sur ma passion, trouvant mille et un lien avec sa soeur. Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être contente de ce rapprochement, puisque Félicia ouvrit la bouche et y mit un doigt, comme si elle se faisait vomir. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec elle.

-On arrive bientôt? Demandais-je, irritée.

Elle roula des yeux. Je l'ignorai, regardai son frère. Il me sourit de ses dents blanches, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu une seule carie de toute sa vie.

-Dans deux min-

-Ceryyyyys!

Sans que je ne m'y attende, un corps percuta le mien et faillis me faire tomber sur les fesses. Mes yeux remplis de surprise, je louchai sur la touffe de cheveux sur mon épaule. Ils étaient noirs foncés.

-Luffy?

J'entendis un pleur étouffé.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné! Dit-il en relevant la tête, les yeux dans un océan de larmes. Je te jure, je resterai la prochaine fois, et on affrontera la sorcière ensemble!

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de sorcière?! Dit une voix furieuse devant.

Je vis Nami qui approchait, suivie de Roxanne qui, à son visage, était soulagée de me voir. Sanji se trouvait à ses côtés, et Law, un peu plus loin, discutait avec Derek, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Je ne voyais nulle part Zoro et Usopp.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Ce fut le roux, une fois arrivée, qui prit la parole d'un ton irrité.

-C'est ta faute, évidemment. Les autres s'inquiétaient pour toi, et m'ont forcé à venir te chercher.

-Menteur, dit Sanji en roulant des yeux. Tu étais autant inquiet que nous, et tu es le premier à avoir proposé de fouiller les environs pour voir si elle n'était pas perdue dans le coin.

Derek jura en disant qu'il racontait n'importe quoi et détourna le regard, les joues rouges. Je souris doucement. Celui-ci disparut lorsque j'entendis mon « nouvel ami » se racler la gorge.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas? Dit-il, son visage imprégné d'un grand sourire.

J'eus un rictus exagéré, qu'il ne pouvait voir, puis soupirai silencieusement. Law vit mes actions, et sourit discrètement.

-Les amis, voilà Max, qui a bien eu la gentillesse de m'escorter jusqu'ici.

Il inclina la tête. Sa soeur fit la moue lorsqu'elle réalisa que je ne dirais rien sur elle.

-Et moi alors?

Sanji réagit aussitôt.

-Mais oui Cerys, présente-nous cette magnifique créature!

Félicia rougit, à la fois flattée et surprise de la déclaration du blond. J'eus un air exaspéré.

-...Félicia, qui partage certaines de mes classes…

Sanji s'avança et commença à lui tourner autour (au sens figuré, bien sûr). Elle gloussa et se mit à flirter avec lui. Je détournai les yeux, dégoûtée. Le brunet attira mon attention et levant la main avant de parler.

-Je ne voudrais pas être rude, mais ma soeur et moi devons retourné chez nos parents pour une réunion de famille importante. Par contre, ce soir, nous organisons une fête sur notre plage privée. Je serais honorée si tu pouvais venir.

Une ombre menaçante se fit sentir dans mon dos. Je vis Law qui me surplombait, le regard perçant qui visait le jeune homme. Nullement impressionné, il sourit de plus belle.

-Bien sûr, tes amis sont aussi invité. Au plaisir de te revoir..

Il me prit la main, y déposa un baiser sur le revers, me fit un dernier clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, attrapant sa soeur au passage qui voulait clairement rester avec le cuistot. Trop stupéfaire, je ne pus réagir à ce qu'il venait de faire. Je ne le vis, mais l'oeil de Law tressaillit.

***Film d'horreur où des filles se retrouvent coincées dans une caverne, et elles doivent avancer pour pouvoir sortir. Léger problème, il y a des créatures étranges qui se trouvent dans cette même caverne, et qui veulent les tuer. Un film à voir avec un coussin, prêt à utiliser pour vous cacher pour plus d'efficacité, une couverture, et si possible, sans nourriture, parce que vous allez faire le saut souvent. **


	13. Une Fin de Semaine entre Amis, Partie 3

**Non, je ne suis pas morte! (Enfin, presque..) Désolée pour le retard, je suis en pleine semaine de fou en ce moment. Les cours sont bientôt finis, j'ai un million de travaux/examens à faire, je ne sais plus où mettre de la tête! (D'ailleurs, je devrai en ce moment même faire un de ces devoirs..) Bref, voilà la troisième partie, et la prochaine sera la dernière pour cette histoire de sortie entre amis!**

* * *

**Une Fin de Semaine entre Amis, Partie Trois: Petite Fête sur la Plage**

-Non.

-Mais Cerys-

-Il n'en est pas question. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Mais si tu n'y vas pas, j'aurais l'air de quoi, à me présenter tout seul devant leur porte!

Je croisai les bras et tournai la tête.

-Tu auras l'air d'un gars qui veut aller à un party pour draguer la fille qui l'organise.

-C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas! Ce serait plus naturel si tu venais aussi!

Sanji était presqu'à genoux, en train de me supplier d'aller à ce fichu party, qui, évidemment, m'intéressait autant qu'une feuille sur un lac. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Peu importe ce qu'il me dirait, je resterais de marbre!

-S'il-te-plait Cerys! Et je ferais ma recette spéciale de fondant au chocolat, celui au chocolat blanc.

Juste à y penser, ma bouche se mit à saliver. Non Cerys, ne l'écoute pas, il tente juste de t'embobiner avec de la nourriture divinement délicieuse..

-Et je vais même faire de la crème glacée maison! Tu adores celle à la vanille, n'est-ce pas?

Il ne m'aura pas, il ne m'aura pas, il..

-Je te ferais même un lait frappé à la fraise!

-Vendu.

-Oi!

Derrière, Law ne semblait pas heureux de ma décision. Je dirais même qu'il n'était pas du tout content. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'une petite fête, il n'y avait rien de mal à y aller? Après tout, il avait demandé gentiment.. Et en retour, j'allais pouvoir me goinfrer comme une cochonne, alors.. Apparemment, ça ne semblait pas être une raison suffisante pour le brun, puisqu'il me regarda méchamment. Je levai un sourcil. Pourquoi était-il si opposé à venir? Il pourrait venir, lui aussi, alors où était le problème? Je n'y comprenais rien..

-Moi aussi, je veux venir! S'excita Luffy derrière.

Je lui souris. Au moins, il y en avait un qui approuvait mon choix. Bon, Sanji aussi, mais lui, c'était une autre histoire.

Je me tournai vers les autres pour avoir une réponse. Usopp acquiesça sans même que j'ai à poser la question. Je fixai Zoro. La raison pour laquelle il n'était pas présent lorsque les autres étaient venus me chercher était qu'il s'était perdu en les suivant. Usopp avait été le seul à bien vouloir aller le chercher, après que le vert lui ait envoyé un message texte pour lui dire qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Même en lui donnant des directives, il n'aurait pas été capable de retrouver son chemin. Alors Usopp était venu à la rescousse! Un vrai héros, celui-là.

-Est-ce qu'il va y avoir de la boisson? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Lui et son goût prononcé pour l'alcool.. Espérons juste qui ne deviendra pas alcoolique, je n'ai pas envie de l'inscrire aux AA.

-J'imagine.

Il acquiesça. Lui, dès qu'il y avait de la boisson, il se fichait bien de l'endroit où on se trouvait. Je regardai Roxanne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle me sourit. Nami, qui s'était tenue à l'écart tout ce temps, soupira. Puisque tout le monde y allait, elle devait se dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et qu'elle devait nous suivre. Je tournai les talons et fixai les deux hommes qui restaient. Derek haussa les épaules. Ça lui était égal. Reste plus que le dernier.

-Alors Law, tu viens, ou tu restes tout seul au chalet?

Il grogna. Il n'avait pas le choix. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents. À moi, la bouffe engraissante!

* * *

Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé en chemin, mais une fois devant le portail de l'énorme manoir, j'avais quelques doutes. Déjà, est-ce que c'était vraiment ici que nous devions nous présenter? Après tout, il avait dit que sa fête se déroulait sur la plage, mais nous ne pouvions pas y accéder, donc j'avais déduis qu'il serait préférable de cogner/sonner à sa porte. Ensuite, il n'avait pas dit l'heure exacte, juste que c'était le soir. Il était présentement 19h15. Je m'étais dit que c'était une bonne heure pour arriver. Mais en y repensant bien, ce genre de fête ne commençait pas vers 21h00 habituellement? Et finalement, comment j'étais censée m'habiller? Un bermuda et une camisole me semblaient une bonne idée, mais encore là, on s'adresse à des gens riches. Leur logique n'est pas la même que la notre. Et s'il était en veston-cravate, avec de sublimes robes? Mais je trouverais ça vraiment étrange que ce soit le cas, puisque la fête avait lieu sur la plage. Ce n'était pas l'endroit où se promener avec des escarpins, à moins de vouloir manger du sable. Au moins, je me disais que je n'étais pas toute seule, donc je ne serais pas la seule qui n'ait pas du tout rapport dans le décor.

Sans même pouvoir revenir sur ma décision (et tant pis pour les desserts de Sanji), Luffy me devança et appuya sur la petite sonnerie qui se trouvait sur le portail. Comme une seule entité, nous retînmes notre souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentit dans l'intercom.

-Oui?

Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix, et me disais que ce devait être un serviteur, à sa voix masculine. Je frissonnai. La dernière fois que je m'étais rendue dans un endroit où il y avait des domestiques, ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé..

-Euh… Dis-je, peu sûre de moi. Max nous a invité à…

Avant même d'avoir fini ma phrase, le portail grinça et s'ouvrit. Je me sentais comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, même si ce n'était pas une maison abandonnée et que le soleil était encore levé. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de suivre Law dans ses marathons de films sanglants, moi…

Tout excité, Luffy se mit à courir vers la porte, suivi d'Usopp qui lui disait de s'arrêter ou au moins, s'arrêter. Le brun l'ignora et sauta sur le perron à deux jambes. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers la porte et cogna sans relâche. J'avais envie à la fois de rouler des yeux, de le rouer de coup, ou bien de me frapper le front avec la paume de ma main. Il n'était pas civilisé, ça n'avait pas de bon sens..

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, se plantant dans son front. Il chancela quelques secondes, avant de tomber sur les fesses. Sanji et Zoro éclatèrent de rire. Je dois dire que je devais moi-même retenir mes rires. La personne qui avait ouvert la porte, nulle autre que Max lui-même, resta surpris de notre réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit notre ami étalé par terre, le front entre les mains. Il paniqua aussitôt.

-Ah, je suis désolé! Ça va?!

Il était bien le seul à s'inquiéter pour lui, puisque nous nous moquions plutôt de notre ami. Luffy finit par se remettre debout à l'aide du jeune homme en grommelant, nous fixant méchamment du regard par la même occasion. Max lui envoya un sourire désolé, s'excusa une dernière fois, puis se tourna vers nous. Son regard croisa le mien une fraction de seconde, et une étincelle passer dans ses yeux. Je levai un sourcil.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu affirmativement à mon invitation! Vous êtes un peu en avance, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Après tout, je ne vous ai pas donné d'heure de rendez-vous. Avant d'aller sur la plage où la fête se déroulera, je peux vous faire visiter notre maison?

Aussitôt dit, Luffy oublia sa mauvaise humeur et se précipita à l'intérieur. Je grognai en le voyant faire. Mais il manque sérieusement de politesse, ce crétin! Je me précipitai à sa suite, pour pouvoir le surveiller moi-même.

Un à un, les autres entrèrent à l'intérieur, et eurent la même réaction que Luffy et moi. Ils se figèrent. Il faut dire que la décoration coupait le souffle. J'avais l'impression de me trouver au Moyen-Âge. Il ne me manquait plus que la grande robe et ça y est. La structure était typique de cette époque, et les murs étincelaient de peintures en tout genre, vraiment magnifiques. Je les regardai avec envie, et peut-être un peu de jalousie. J'aimerais moi aussi dessiner aussi bien. Mais bon, j'étais plus douée avec un appareil photo qu'un pinceau dans mes mains. Sans se soucier de nos mines ébahies (soit il n'avait pas remarqué, ou il n'en faisait pas de cas), Max nous fit visiter son château. Cela nous prit plusieurs minutes, tellement c'était grand, et je dirais que je serais encore plus émerveillée si Félicia ne nous avait pas rejoint en chemin. Elle ressemblait à un toutou qui voulait de l'affection de son maître, tellement elle collait Sanji comme son ombre, bien qu'il ne semblait pas du tout s'en formaliser. Je fis la grimace en les observant. Pourquoi j'avais dit oui, si c'était pour les voir se faire des mamours..

* * *

-Tu t'amuses bien?

Je sursautai. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué l'ombre se faufiler dans mon dos. Devant le petit cri de surprise que je venais de pousser, Max rit silencieux et s'assit à mes côtés. Après l'avoir observer quelques secondes, je revins à mes pieds nus et les enfonçai dans le sable. Je m'amusai à les soulever pour voir les grains s'échapper entre mes orteils.

-T'es du genre solitaire, n'est-ce pas?

Je soulevai mes épaules comme réponse et il rit de nouveau. Il y avait seulement énormément de personnes sur la plage, des personnes que je ne connaissais pas, et j'avais envie d'un peu de calme. Mes amis s'amusaient plus loin, et comme d'habitude, ils faisaient beaucoup de bruits. Alors j'étais partie faire un tour, et une fois à bonne distance, je m'étais assise sur le sable et observant l'horizon. On voyait que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, ce qui créait de jolies couleurs jaunes et orangées sur l'eau. Je pouvais encore voir les autres, mais au moins, j'avais un peu plus de calme. J'ai du rester dans cette position une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il n'arrive.

Après plusieurs secondes, presqu'une minute à rester dans le silence, à l'exception des rires qu'on entendait plus loin, il finit par soupirer longuement.

-Aaahaa! Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire hein!

Confuse, je levai un sourcil et le regardai. Il m'envoya un sourire sincère.

-Est-ce que c'est parce que tu m'ignores complètement, ou bien tu ne t'en rends vraiment pas compte?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, de plus en plus confuse. Je ne comprenais rien à rien à ce qu'il racontait.

-Ha, il faut croire que tu ne t'en ais pas aperçue alors.. Je ramollis, dis-moi..

Là, j'étais larguée. Mais de quoi diable parlait-il? Devant ma question, il se contenta de me sourire et de fixer l'horizon. Perplexe, je fis de même. Et pour le reste de la soirée, nous nous contentions de regarder l'eau bleu. Il me lança souvent des petits coups d'oeil, mais je ne m'en rendis jamais compte.


	14. Une Fin de Semaine Entre Amis, Partie 4

**Une Fin de Semaine entre Amis, Partie Quatre: Jalousie**

Il allait péter un câble. Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Il avait envie de prendre la première personne qu'il verrait (en l'occurrence, si ce serait Max, il serait très content), et de la noyer dans la mer juste devant. Ou bien de lui couper la tête avec un scalpel rouillé, qui est émoussé jusqu'à la moelle. Et de couper leeeeeentement.. Mais évidemment, étant une personne civilisée (enfin, plus ou moins), il ne fit pas ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Ce que son esprit (malsain) lui disait de faire. Il n'avait rien pour se passer les nerfs, alors il se rabattait sur l'alcool. Il buvait un verre, après l'autre, après l'autre, et pour une rare fois, il était soûl. Il se soûlait seulement pour deux raisons: soit il voulait oublier quelque chose, soit il était en colère. La deuxième option était la bonne. Il n'avait jamais cru être autant jaloux (même s'il ne l'avouera jamais) d'un autre gars. Pas à ce point. D'ordinaire, il aurait fait son regard menaçant, et le dragueur serait reparti, la queue entre les jambes comme un chien qui couine, mais étrangement, ce Max ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Et ça le mettait encore plus en rogne. Alors il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, et allait flirter avec SA copine, juste devant son nez. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Cerys sortait avec lui. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas dit, et aucun geste de sa part n'aurait pu le démontrer. Le brunet laissait tomber des messages « subtils » à la photographe, qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il tentait de la séduire. À ce constat, Law soupira, mais compatit avec le jeune homme. Il avait eu le même problème. Cerys était tellement vague lorsqu'il sagissait de ce sujet qu'il avait du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait être aussi aveugle. Mais bon, dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait. La plupart du temps. Parce que maintenant, là là, tout de suite, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit plus consciente de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Parce que si ça continuait comme ça, Law allait commettre un meurtre.

Rageusement, il vida sa bière et la jeta dans un poubelle qu'ils avaient apporter pour ne pas que la plage ressemble à un dépotoir le lendemain matin. Plusieurs filles lui avaient tourné autour telles des mouches tout au long de la soirée, mais Law était autant intéressé que s'il avait un morceau de pain devant le visage. Une après l'autre, elles l'avaient l'avaient laissé tranquille, pas qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, trop occupé à préparer un plan pour s'évader de prison. On ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Les minutes avaient passé sans que ni Max ni Cerys ne bouge. Ils restaient planté là, assis sur le sable, à regarder l'eau devant eux. Ils ne semblaient même pas parler. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ça l'énervait encore plus que s'ils avaient parlé joyeusement. Au lieu de cela, ils restaient muets. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, puis vingt, trente, et c'est finalement une heure qu'ils restèrent ainsi. Law était tellement furieux que l'aura meurtrier qu'il avait autour de lui empêchait qui que ce soit de s'approcher. Si Law était aussi furieux, pourquoi n'allait-il pas simplement s'interposer? Peut-être que c'était à cause de toutes les autres fois où Cerys n'était pas contente qu'il fasse peur aux autres, même si c'était pour la protéger (et qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte). Ou bien il voulait lui montrer que pour une fois, il allait se conduire de façon mature et lui faire confiance. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle en temps normal. Non. C'était plutôt les autres en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Peu importe la raison, il restait planté là, à les observer, et à devenir fou par la même occasion. Il allait finalement les rejoindre pour casser la gueule à Max aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient lorsque Cerys se leva enfin. Elle revint vers eux, ses souliers dans ses mains. Il était presque 23h, et elle devait sûrement se dire qu'il était temps de rentrer. Après tout, au début, elle avait prévu venir que quelques heures. Il était certain que la fête avait à peine commencé, que tout le monde allait se soûler jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, mais ce n'était pas trop l'intention de Cerys.

Une fois qu'elle fut à la hauteur de ses amis, qui, à l'exception de Luffy qui se promenait d'un endroit à l'autre pour trouver de la nourriture, et Sanji qui suivait Félicia comme son ombre, se trouvaient tous au même endroit, elle leur sourit et demanda s'il y en avait qui voulait rentrer avec elle. Zoro décida de rester, pour l'alcool, Usopp fit de même, pour surveiller le vert et le ramener au chalet, sans que ça ne prenne deux heures pour qu'il trouve le chemin, Nami l'accompagna, parce qu'elle en avait marre de se faire déranger toutes les trois secondes par un gars qui voulait simplement la ramener chez lui, Roxanne suivit, peu à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit entouré de monde, et Derek aussi, puisqu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, comme d'habitude. Law, évidemment, les suivit. Il s'attendait à ce que Cerys vienne le voir, lui prenne la main, ou bien juste qu'elle se poste à ses côtés pour marcher jusqu'à leur destination, mais à la place, elle resta à l'avant des garçons et discuta frénétiquement avec ses deux amies. Si ça avait été son genre, les joues de Law se seraient gonflées et il aurait boudé. Mais, bien trop orgueilleux, il se contentait de ruminer dans son coin, mécontent. Derek remarqua son manège, et sourit discrètement. Il savait exactement ce qui rongeait le professeur, et il trouvait plutôt cocasse la façon dont il se comportait. Ce serait tellement plus simple d'aller simplement vers sa petite amie pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Tu sais, dit le jeune homme, si tu ne voulais pas que Cerys parle avec lui, tu aurais dû lui dire directement. Cette fille est tellement innocente qu'elle ne devinerait même pas qu'elle se fait draguer à moins qu'on lui dise en pleine face.

Law grogna une réponse intelligible. Le roux haussa les épaules. Pas que ça l'intéressait, toute cette histoire.

Pour passer sa frustration et montrer que Cerys était à lui, Law avait trouvé un moyen puéril de se sentir mieux. Il devait seulement attendre qu'ils soient rendus au chalet pour mettre son plan en exécution. Dès qu'ils furent rendus, il attendit que tous soient entrés avant de les suivre. Derek avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers, et Nami et Roxanne dirent à Cerys qu'elles allaient monter se préparer pour ensuite aller se coucher. Cerys leur sourit alors qu'elles montaient les marches, puis elle se tourna vers Law qui venait d'entrer. Elle avait un sourcil froncé, et sa bouche formait une ligne parfaite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu as fait la gueule toute la soirée.

Law sourit discrètement. Ah, alors elle était capable de remarquer ça, même si elle ne connaissait pas la cause. Bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait lui fournir une réponse. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Il avait autre chose en tête pour l'instant…

Sans prévenir, il l'entraîna contre son corps et posa furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. La brune, surprise, eut à peine le temps de pousser un petit cri ressemblant à une souris qui se fait prendre. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas un mot à dire puisqu'il la prit dans ses bras en monta rapidement les marches. Ses intentions étaient claires. Mais Cerys ne les partageait pas. Elle mit ses mains sur son torse et poussa pour l'éloigner. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle dût donc employer la manière forte. Elle le pinça et mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Enfin, il s'éloigna et la laissa même mettre ses pieds par terre. Elle était rouge de colère, ses lèvres encore mouillées, ses cheveux qui commençaient à pointer dans toutes les directions à cause de ses caresses frivoles, sa respiration qui avait du mal à redevenir normale. Law ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était adorable comme ça, et il était satisfait qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir la faire haleter comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Lui demanda-t-elle, énervée.

Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Même comme ça, elle ne faisait pas du tout peur, bien que c'était son intention. Au contraire, elle le stimulait encore plus. Ses yeux se volèrent d'un désir mal caché.

-C'est évident, non? Dit-il sensuellement, sa voix grave à peine anodin.

Pour une fois, Cerys ne rougit pas, même si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. À la place, elle fut plutôt irritée. Law n'y fit pas attention et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle plaqua sa main sur son visage, stoppant net son geste.

-Et où as-tu l'intention de faire ça?

Il fut pris de court. Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle il s'attendait. Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait à cause de ses amis qui pouvaient entendre leur débat? Il enleva sa main pour pouvoir lui répondre.

-Dans notre chambre, évidemment. À moins que tu préfères aller ailleurs? Sussura-t-il.

Cerys soupira. Définitivement, elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude.

-Je suis désolée de briser ta bulle, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera possible.

Ce fut au tour de Law de lever un sourcil. Cerys rit devant sa confusion.

-Tu n'écoutais vraiment pas quand on a donné les chambres, n'est-ce pas?

Law secoua la tête.

-Les filles et les gars sont séparés. Roxanne, Nami et moi avons pris la chambre avec le lit queen, Luffy, Usopp et Zoro ont pris celle avec les deux lits doubles, et Derek, Sanji et toi avez les trois lits simples. Alors à moins que tu veux qu'on ait deux filles comme téléspectatrices..

Law fit claquer sa langue. Il aurait dû faire plus attention lorsqu'ils parlaient de la distribution des chambres.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris une chambre pour nous deux?

-J'avais envie de passer la nuit avec les filles. Je ne suis pas obligée de rester 24 heures sur 24 avec toi, tu sais. Et puis, je m'ennuie de bavarder jusqu'aux petites heures du matin de sujets quelconques et souvent complètement stupides avec mes deux amies.

Law ouvra la bouche, la referma, croisa les bras. Pour la plupart du monde, on aurait dit qu'il était en colère, mais en fait, il boudait. Et oui, même le terrifiant Law pouvait bouder. Cerys trouva la situation drôle, mais elle n'allait pas le montrer, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas que son petit ami lui fasse la gueule pendant des heures. Alors elle lui tapota gentiment l'avant-bras, lui dit que ce n'était que partie remise, puis disparut dans une des chambres. Law resta immobile quelques instants, puis soupira rageusement et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, la ferma d'un claquement. Derek qui s'y trouvait, et qui était déjà dans son lit, en simple boxer, une tablette dans les mains.

-Tu es fâché puisque tu ne peux pas t'envoyer en l'air avec Cerys? Lui demanda le roux naturellement.

Law prit l'oreiller de son lit et lui balança en pleine figure. Derek l'évita en riant.

* * *

-Et bien, ma chère Cerys, me dit Nami en entourant mes épaules de son bras, tu es populaire, dis-moi!

Je levai un sourcil, mais continuai à me brosser les dents.

-E e oua a e oua u are, dis-je avec difficulté, ma bouche remplie de pâte à dents.

Elle fit une grimace devant ma réponse, et surtout, du liquide blanc qui s'échappa et coula sur mon menton. Je crachai ce qui me restait en bouche et m'essuyai pour me débarrasser de ce qui avait coulé.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle une fois que je pouvais parler normalement de nouveau.

-J'ai dit, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle roula ses yeux.

-Ouais, ouais…

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et je la suivis de près. Nous entrâmes dans notre chambre, pour voir que Roxanne commençait en soulever les couvertures pour que nous puissions nous y glisser. Je n'attendis pas qu'elle ait fini avant de sauter sur le matelas et de m'étendre de tout mon long, la face dans le coussin. La rousse soupira, la blonde paniqua.

-Attends, Cerys, il faut d'abord enlever les couvertures et ensuite se coucher sous elles! Tu vas froisser le tissu ainsi!

Je grognai et me tournai sur le dos.

-Roh, aller, relax! On est en vacances, on s'en fout de froisser des couvertures! On est pas supposé se raconter nos secrets et faire des batailles d'oreillers?

Nami me balança mon pyjama.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça fonctionne comme ça? Maintenant ferme-la et enfile ton pyjama!

Je fis la moue en me levant, mais fis comme demander. Ou plutôt comme fortement suggéré sans possibilité d'alternative. J'enlevai mes habits, me retrouvant en sous-vêtements. J'avais à peine mis mes shorts de pyjama que je sentis quelqu'un me prendre les seins. Un cri m'échappa et je devins rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nami?! M'exclamais-je.

Elle me tata les seins. Un autre cri s'échappa.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont grossi?

-J'en sais rien, mais lâche-moi!

Elle me lâcha enfin. Je m'éloignai pour qu'elle ne recommence pas, me dépêchai de mettre mon chandail et la fusillai du regard. En regardant nos débats, Roxanne était devenue cramoisie.

-Quoi? On est entre filles, tu ne devrais pas te sentir aussi gênée!

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

-Et puis, ne viens pas me faire à croire que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un joue avec.

J'ouvris la bouche, la fermai. J'étais tellement gênée que j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait surchauffer.

-D'ailleurs, parlant de ça..

Je l'interrompis avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

-Je ne te dirais rien du tout!

Elle s'approcha et eut un ton mielleux.

-Aller Cerys, raconte-moi tooouut!

Je me précipitai vers Roxanne et me mis dans son dos, son corps me servant de bouclier. Ne savant pas trop quoi faire, elle resta figée, même lorsque Nami arriva à notre hauteur. La rousse tentait de m'attraper pas la gauche, je me déplaçai par la droite. Elle changeait de direction, je faisais de même. En fin de compte, nous tournions comme des idiotes autour de notre amie, qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle baissa la tête, et se mit à trembler. Inquiètes, Nami et moi arrêtions notre manège. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule pour demander si elle allait bien, et je me penchais pour voir son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'elle éclata de rire. Cette fois, nous étions confuses.

-Vous agissez comme des enfants! Dit-elle en tentant d'étouffer son rire.

Bon, sur ce coup, elle avait raison. L'entendre rire aussi fort me surprit agréablement. C'était la première fois, et ça faisait du bien de l'entendre rire si sincèrement. Son rire finit par être contagieux, et nous fîmes de même. Mais je crois que nous extériorisons notre joie trop fort. La porte s'ouvrit et un Derek en colère nous fusilla du regard.

-Vous allez la fermer, oui?! J'essaie de dormir!

Aussi soudain que son apparition, il claqua la porte et ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le silence plana dans la pièce. Nous nous regardâmes avec des gros yeux.

-Pff!

Et nous éclatâmes de nouveau de rire.

* * *

-Euh, Law?

-Quoi?

-Tu es vraiment obligée de me suivre comme un petit chien de poche? Même quand je vais aux chiottes?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais entré avec toi.

-Non, mais voir que tu m'attends juste en sortant est.. déconcertant.

Law haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin en me prenant la main. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son comportement. Depuis ce matin, il ne me laissait pas respirer une seule seconde. Et en plus, il était encore plus affectueux que d'habitude. Il agissait bizarrement. J'avais du mal à comprendre il se comportait ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de tout ça. S'il agissait encore comme ça une fois à la maison, alors je lui demanderai ce qu'il avait.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il nous emmena vers une crèmerie bondée de monde. Normal, avec la chaleur qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas trop crème glacée, mais il savait que j'aimais ça, donc j'imagine qu'il s'y dirigeait pour moi. Je serrai sa main pour le remercier, lui souris, puis me précipitai vers l'établissement. Il dût me lâcher la main pour pas que je le traîne, mais je suis certaine qu'il secouait la tête dans mon dos. J'entrai à l'intérieur, et fus frappée par l'air climatisé à l'intérieur. Avec la sueur qui s'était accumulée au cours de la journée, l'air frais me fit frissonner. Mais je l'oubliais bien vite en regardant le menu, essayant de faire mon choix. Law entra à son tour dans l'établissement, et attendit que j'ai choisi avant de passer à la caisse. Il prit la classique crème glacée molle twist, et je choisis un yogourt glacé aux fraises. Nous sortîmes de la crèmerie, nos rafraîchissements en main, et reprîmes notre chemin pour rejoindre les autres à la plage. C'était notre point de rendez-vous, puisque chacun voulait faire quelque chose de différent, et personne ne s'entendait pour faire la même chose. Roxanne, Nami et Zoro partirent faire les boutiques, Luffy, Usopp et Derek se trouvaient déjà à la plage, où ils avaient loué le nécessaire pour faire du surf, et Sanji disparut avant même que nous décidions de ce que nous voulions faire de notre journée. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment qu'il était allé rejoindre Félicia. Law insista pour passer la journée avec moi, alors nous avions déambulé en ville pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Pas que nous trouvâmes quoi que ce soit, mais c'était plutôt relaxant, de se promener en amoureux, sans but réel.

Je pris ma petite cuillère en main, et pris une bouchée de mon yogourt glacé. Le contraste du froid sur ma mes lèvres chaudes fit du bien, mais il remonta jusqu'à mon cerveau trop vite à mon goût. Je fis la grimace et Law sourit à mes côtés. Je lui tirai la langue, puis observai sa crème glacée. Ça avait l'air bon… Il remarqua vite mon regard avide qui fixait sa main. Sans un mot, il me le proposa. Heureuse, j'avais le visage pour pouvoir prendre une bouchée, étant donné que mes deux mains étaient occupées et que je ne pouvais prendre le cornet. Il eut un sourire moqueur et me planta le bout de sa glace sur le nez. Je rechignai en me plaignant, et il rit. Je tentai d'enlever la substance collante avec ma langue, mais je n'arrivai même pas à l'atteindre. Law se moqua encore plus de moi. Je grognai et continuai, sans succès. J'allai m'essuyer avec mon avant-bras lorsque je sentis une tape sur mon épaule. Je me tournai et vis une jeune homme dans mon dos qui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Cerys, quelle coïncidence de te trouver ici! Tu visites la ville? Demanda Max.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil mon amoureux se raidir. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Pas que c'était nouveau, Law n'aimait pas grand monde. Je l'ignorai et offris un sourire gêné à mon nouvel « ami ». Il se mit soudain à rire.

-Tu as..

Il pointa mon nez.

-Oh, ça? Je sais. J'essayai justement de l'enlever.

-Besoin d'aide?

-Non, pas besoin, je-

Il ignora mon commentaire et s'approcha. Il m'essuya le nez avec son doigt et se le lécha pour le nettoyer. Je rougis, gênée par son geste, et l'oeil de Law tressaillit. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il pète un câble, mais.. il ne fit rien. Décidément, il n'était pas lui-même aujourd'hui…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard discret au professeur.

-Et bien-

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Max leva un sourcil, les miens se froncèrent.

-On visitait la ville, comme tu disais, dis-je en lançant un regard exaspéré à Law. Mais on allait rentrer.

Il ne croisa même pas mon regard, et fusilla plutôt le brunet.

-Je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps, alors.

Il m'envoya un dernier sourire, inclina légèrement la tête vers Law pour le saluer, puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule. Sans m'attendre, Law avança et me laissa derrière. Je dus courir pour le rattraper.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

Il se borna à ne pas me répondre. Je poussai un « Raaah! » frustré, et fis comme lui. Je l'ignorai.


	15. Et Si l'Auteure avait l'Esprit Tordu?

**Bon, je sais que ça fait une éternité que j'ai dit que j'allais faire ces chapitres bonus de « Et si », mais.. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas? ^^' *évite une tronçonneuse de justesse* Bref, je reviens en force après une dure session à l'école! Fini les examens et les cours jusqu'à Septembre prochain, woup! Ce qui veut dire plus de temps pour écrire! :D **

**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, il y a 25604 ans, j'avais fait un petit jeu avec les lecteurs: ils complétaient la phrase: « Et si.. » avec ce qu'ils voulaient! Par exemple, « Et si Cerys était un animal? », et j'ai eu des réponses assez intéressantes. En tout, j'ai eu 15 réponses, mais je ne pourrais qu'en faire 13. Pourquoi? Parce que deux d'entre eux ont déjà été fait. « Et si, par un jour de pluie, Cerys trouve un chiot/chaton/singe et qu'elle décide de le ramener à l'appartement? », qui, je trouve, ressemble un peu trop au **_**One-Shot**_** avec Korra, et « Et si Cerys était kidnappée par Doflamingo? », qui est carrément dans mon histoire principal. Donc pour l'instant, je vous en présente deux! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Et Si l'Auteure avait l'Esprit Tordu?**

« Et si Cerys tombait enceinte de Law après un soir où ils ont bu? », proposé par _Sassy129_.

_-Medre, merde, merde, merde, merde!_

_C'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve! Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Une. Seule. Fois! Quelles sont les chances de tomber enceinte après une seule fois? Dieu me hait, c'est certain… En plus, c'est pas comme si je l'avais cherché! Shachi et Penguin étaient venus à la maison, pour boire un coup avec Law. Ils m'en avaient proposé, j'avais accepté. Je savais qu'après la dernière fois où j'avais bu, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais… Les deux amis savaient comment se montrer convaincant. À la fin de la soirée, tout le monde était soûl comme des trous. Shachi ronflait dans les toilettes, Penguin était tombé inconscient sur la table de cuisine, et Law et moi, disons que… Et bien, la tension sexuelle entre nous était à son comble, et puisque les deux hommes dormaient à point fermé, nous en avons profité… Pour être honnête, je ne m'en souvenais qu'à moitié. Je me souviens seulement d'une extrême douleur du début de… C'était ma première fois et Law n'y avait pas du tout pensé! Du coup, il avait été brutal, et… Bref._

_Maintenant que j'avais la confirmation que j'étais enceinte, que devais-je faire? Le garder n'était même pas une option. À 16 ans, que vouliez-vous que je fasse avec un bébé? Je n'avais pas l'argent pour le faire vivre et je ne pouvais espérer que Law reste pour m'aider. Avorter alors? Étais-je capable d'enlever la vie à un être qui n'était même pas encore né...?_

_-Cerys, tu vas sortir oui? Ça fait une demi-heure que tu es là-dedans. Tu es tombée dans la cuvette ou quoi?_

_La voix imposante de Law me fit revenir sur terre. Je soupirai et me levai de sur ma « chaise » (le couvercle des toilettes). J'observai une dernière fois le petit plus sur le test de grossesse qui montrait que j'étais bel et bien enceinte avant de le jeter dans la poubelle et de me diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain. Je respirai profondément. Je tremblai. Comment allait réagir mon professeur de biologie? Il allait être dégoûté? En colère? Inexpressif, peut-être? À moins qu'il soit heureux? Il va me soutenir dans ma grossesse, me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne me quittera jamais, il va demander ma main et- non. Ce n'est que dans les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose que ce genre de chose se produit. Ici, c'est la vraie vie. Cruelle et sans pitié. Un peu comme Law. C'est ce qui me fait peur d'ailleurs…_

_Je soupirai encore une fois avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Law resta surpris devant mon geste et devant mon visage déterminé._

_-Il faut qu'on parle._

_Law prit un air décontracté et croisa ses bras sur son torse._

_-Je t'écoute._

_Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Le moment de vérité est arrivé. _

_-Euh… T-tu sais, il y a deux semaines, quand Shachi et Penguin sont venus te rendre visite… E-et bien, nous avons un peu trop bu et quand ils dormaient, on s'est mis à s'embrasser et une chose mène à une autre et…_

_Ouais, ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête… Law avait maintenant un sourcil levé._

_-P-pas que ce n'était pas bien! Au contraire… _

_Law sourit malicieusement. Mes joues me brûlèrent._

_-Bref, après notre… aventure, je me sentais bizarre. J'en ai parlé à ma soeur et-_

_-Cerys, viens-en au fait, me coupa-t-il brusquement._

_Je déglutis péniblement. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il le prenne bien!_

_-Je suis enceinte._

_Law cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois._

_-Quoi?_

_-Je… Je suis enceinte…_

_Pendant quelques secondes, il ne réagit pas du tout. Ses yeux semblaient être dans les vapes. Puis, comme s'il sortait d'un songe, il revint sur terre et me fixa. Doucement, il s'avança vers moi et se planta devant moi, à seulement quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Il était si près que je sentais son souffle tiède sur ma peau. Il ouvrit lentement les lèvres et se mit à parler._

_-Fais-toi avorter._

_-Quoi?_

_J'étais confuse. Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise de le garder, mais de là à dire ça aussi sèchement! C'était mon corps, je fais ce que je veux avec! C'est pas lui qui décide!_

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein? C'est MON bébé! Dis-je sans réfléchir._

_Il s'éloigna calmement en me fixant._

_-Je te rappelle qu'il faut être deux pour procréer. _

_J'ouvris la bouche, la fermai, comme un poisson. Il avait raison._

_-Mais bon, fais comme tu veux._

_Cette fois, mes yeux s'agrandirent._

_-Vraiment? Demandais-je, septique._

_Il hocha la tête._

_-Bien sûr! Si tu veux avoir ce bébé, fais-toi plaisir! Par contre, tu devras te mettre à travailler pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoin, donc bye bye l'école. Et bye bye ton rêve de devenir photographe aussi, parce que tu ne pourras jamais finir tes études. Enfin, je dis jamais, mais peut-être dans quinze ans! Et tu devras t'occuper d'une machine à couche, qui pleure en permanence et dont tu dois t'occuper 24 heures sur 24. Mais bon, puisque tu veux le garder…_

_À ce stade, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et tout mon corps tremblait. Je ne veux pas de cette vie!_

_-Je vais faire avorter, c'est bon! Dis-je rapidement, ma voix craquant à la fin._

_Law feignit un air faussement solidaire et me prit dans ses bras._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour te soutenir._

_Collée contre son torse, il me berça doucement. J'étais certaine qu'il souriait._

* * *

Brusquement, je m'éveillai en sursautant, le front en sueur. Je dus prendre quelques secondes pour me calmer et me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je passai ma main sur mon visage d'un geste tremblotant. Quel cauchemar bizarre.. Déjà, pourquoi j'ai rêvé de l'époque où je vivais dans l'appartement à Law, alors que je ne sortais pas encore avec lui, et que je n'avais pas encore de sentiment à son égard non plus? Et surtout.. Pourquoi un bébé? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me retrouver enceinte demain matin. Surtout que Law ne me parle pas depuis une semaine.. Depuis que nous sommes revenus de nos vacances avec mes amis, il m'ignore royalement. Alors ce serait bien difficile de faire un bébé par soi-même.

À moins que la raison de ce rêve vienne de moi? Est-ce que j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants? Bien sûr que si, mais maintenant? Après tout, la situation n'est pas du tout la même que dans mon rêve. Il me reste seulement une année d'étude, et ensuite je pourrais commencer officiellement mon métier. Law et moi sortons déjà ensembles, donc ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il me quitte si je me retrouve enceinte. Et je ne crois pas non plus qu'il agirait comme dans mon rêve. Il n'est pas aussi insensible.

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour penser à ça. Je devais plutôt trouver la raison de la colère de mon amoureux. Je ne voulais plus l'ignorer de mon côté. Ce n'est pas comme ça que le problème allait se régler. La parole était le meilleure moyen de trouver une solution. Déterminée, je me levai de notre lit et me dirigeai vers le garde-robe. Je passai un léger débardeur au-dessus de ma tête et mis un shirt. Sans attendre, je quittai la pièce et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, là où Law devait certainement se trouver. Et justement, il se trouvait à table, une tasse devant lui. Je respirai profondément, puis me dirigeai lentement vers lui.

-Law, il faut qu'on parle, dis-je une fois à ses côtés.

Il ne releva pas le regard pour me montrer qu'il m'écoutait, il ne bougea même pas, continuait plutôt à regarder droit devant lui. J'insistai.

-Écoute, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me boudes comme ça-

-Je ne boudes pas.

Il ne me regardait toujours pas, mais au moins je n'avais plus l'impression de parler à un objet inanimé. Bien qu'il serait moins puéril.

-Non, tu ne boudes pas du tout.. Murmurais-je, sarcastique.

Il me lança un regard noir, puis se leva pour aller porter sa tasse dans l'évier. Il me contourna ensuite et se dirigea vers le couloir. Je le suivis et vis qu'il se rendait dans le salon. Il s'étendit sur le divan, alluma la télévision et m'ignora de nouveau. Je fis claquer ma langue de mécontentement.

-Peut-être que tu ne boudes pas, mais arrête de m'ignorer! Tu es pire qu'un enfant à qui on refuse un jouet et qui pète une crise au magasin!

-Oh, alors tu trouves que je ressemble à un enfant immature, c'est ça?

-Oui, c'est ça!

-Pff.

Je poussai un « Gnii! » exaspéré et croisai mes bras.

-Aah, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir! Si tu veux faire l'idiot, à ta guise, mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi!

Je vis sa main se serrer.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Demande à ton beau Max.

Je levai un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans?

-Max? Où est le rapport?

-Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Tu semblais si bien t'entendre avec lui.

-Où est-ce que tu voyais qu'on s'entendait bien? C'est lui qui venait vers moi!

-Justement! Tu es tellement aveugle que tu ne te rends pas compte! C'est comme à l'époque!

Plus il me hurlait presque dessus, moins je comprenais et plus je m'énervais à mon tour.

-À l'époque? De quoi tu parles? Et me rendre compte de quoi?

Rouge de colère, Law se leva et me fusilla du regard.

-Te rendre compte qu'il flirtait avec toi et que ça me rendait dingue! C'est comme avec le frère à ton ami là, Luffy.

-Ace?

Pourquoi il parlait tout d'un coup du mécanicien?

-Si ça se trouve, si tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de moi, à l'époque…

* * *

« Et si Cerys sortait avec Ace? », proposé par _MissWalker92_.

_-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de lui dire? Nous avions gardé notre relation secrète jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi changer?_

_Ace déposa une main sur mon épaule._

_-Calme-toi chérie, me dit-il doucement, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. Nous en avons discuté déjà. Tu ne veux pas que le monde entier le sache?_

_Je souris. Bien sûr que c'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais le hurler sur tous les toits! Portgas D. Ace était mon amoureux, et je me disais à chaque jour que j'avais une chance inouïe. Seules quelques personnes étaient au courant, dont Luffy, obligé. Law n'en faisait pas parti. Et Ace m'avait convaincu de lui dire. Il disait que ce serait plus simple, puisque c'était mon tuteur en ce moment, et j'avais déjà de la difficulté le soir à trouver une excuse pour sortir voir mon petit ami. J'avais beau me répéter que c'était pour le mieux, je me disais tout de même que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui en parler. Après tout, c'était de Law qu'on parlait. Comment allait-il réagir?_

_Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète au juste? Peut-être qu'il s'en contrefichait comme de l'an 40!_

_Maintenant plus confiante, je pris la main d'Ace dans la mienne, qui se pressa de la serrer, souriant, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement du tyran suprême. J'enlevai mes souliers et Ace fit de même. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine en l'entraînant derrière moi, la seule pièce de la maison où il y avait de la lumière. Et en effet, Law était tranquillement assis sur le divan, _

_à regarder un film. D'horreur, si j'en déduisais de l'ambiance glauque. Puisqu'il ne nous avait pas entendu entrer, je me raclai la gorge. Il tourna enfin la tête dans notre direction._

_-Hum, Law…? Dis-je, hésitante._

_Il leva un sourcil, intrigué tout en fixant Ace qui lui envoyait la main et souriait. Il l'ignora et ses yeux descendirent pour se poser sur nos doigts entrelacés. _

_-J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

_Il ne répondit pas, se mua plutôt dans le silence. Doucement, il se leva et s'avança d'une lenteur tortueuse vers nous. Il se planta finalement devant nous de toute sa grandeur, ce qui était quand même imposant. Je veux dire, je lui arrivais à peine aux épaules, et puis Ace, bien qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence, était tout de même plus petit que lui. Je déglutis. Soudain, j'étais incapable de parler. Mon corps était figé, je n'arrivais même pas à bouger le petit doigt. Comme si à la seule force de son regard, Law avait réussi à me paralyser. Je sentis alors le regard réconfortant d'Ace se poser sur moi. Je tournai la tête et vis qu'il me souriait amoureusement. Je lui rendis la pareille et posai mon regard sur Law, déterminée. Il n'allait pas ruiner mon bonheur encore une fois!_

_-Ace et moi, on sort ensemble, dis-je d'un seul trait._

_Voilà, je l'avais dit. Je me sentais déjà plus légère. Mais bien vite, je recommençai à m'inquiéter à cause du manque de réaction de la part du professeur. Il ne disait pas un seul mot, ne bougeait même pas. Seuls ses yeux se promenaient entre nous deux. Puis, je vis dans son regard qu'il venait de réaliser ce que je venais de lui dire. Son visage resta toujours aussi inexpressif, mais à force de le connaître depuis tant d'années, j'arrivais parfois à deviner les sentiments dans ses yeux. D'abord, il y eut la surprise. Puis, l'incompréhension. Et pour finir, la colère._

_Sans prévenir, il prit un élan et frappa durement Ace sur la joue, la force de l'impact le faisant tomber. Un petit cri de surprise m'échappa._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!_

_Je me précipitai vers mon petit ami qui se remettait difficilement sur ses pieds, du sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Law se frotta la jointure d'un air satisfait._

_-Il y avait un moustique sur sa joue. _

_Sur ce, il revint s'asseoir sur le divan et continua de regarder son film d'horreur. _

* * *

-C'est complètement stupide, ce que tu dis. Même si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de toi, je ne crois pas que j'aurais fini par sortir avec Ace.

J'eus un petit sourire.

-Par contre, je peux très bien imaginer ta réaction.

Il grogna en reprenant place sur le divan. Je ris doucement et contournai le meuble pour me retrouver devant lui. Je l'observai tendrement.

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris.. Tu étais jaloux?

Il refusa de me regarder en face. Je trouvais sa réaction extrêmement mignonne et avais envie de le taquiner un peu.

-Je savais que tu étais possessif, mais là…

Il marmonna entre ses dents serrés et m'empoigna soudainement pour m'entraîner sur ses genoux. Je ris alors qu'il entoura mon dos et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Je sentis tous mes muscles se détendre, et je crois qu'il eut la même réaction. Une semaine sans contact physique était beaucoup trop long… Mon corps était à ses limites.

-C'est ta faute, aussi.. Tu dois être stupide, à ne pas remarquer qu'il te tournait autour, pire qu'une mouche.

-Hey!

Il soupira et respira profondément. Je fermai les yeux et un silence s'installa, où chacun profitait simplement de la chaleur de l'autre. Je sentis ses doigts se promener sur mon dos et ma taille, et je frissonnai.

-La prochaine fois, si une chose semblable se produit, dis-moi-le au lieu de ruminer tout seul dans ton coin.

-Hmm..

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas faire ce que je lui suggérais, puisqu'il était trop fier pour ça. Je secouai la tête en souriant. Vraiment, il était pire qu'un enfant.. Toujours à nier ses sentiments, et à s'inquiéter pour des niaiseries.

-C'est toi que j'aime, idiot, et personne d'autre. T'as compris, gros bêta?

Il soupira.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'inquiète, mais les autres.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à leur montrer que je suis avec toi, si ça se produit de nouveau.

-C'est ce que je fais, d'habitude, mais ce fils à papa n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

-Je reviens donc à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure: dis-moi-le.

Il grogna de nouveau. Décidément, ça ne l'enchantait pas. Je crois qu'il était surtout frustré de savoir qu'il n'avait pas toujours le contrôle sur la situation.

-Arrête de pleurnicher, mon gros bébé.


	16. Et Si l'Auteure était Conne?

**Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau « Et si »! Comme proposé par **_CaroRolo_**, je vais mettre le titre des « Et si » à la fin pour ne pas casser le rythme, et vous laissez la surprise en même temps! J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit chapitre!**

* * *

**Et Si se Marrait toute Seule à s'Imaginer les Scénarios? aka, Et si l'Auteure était Conne?**

_-Euh.. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, Law? _

_-C'est vrai capitaine, pourquoi ne pas prendre comme cobaye des marines à la place?_

_-J'ai envie de pratiquer maintenant, pas dans deux ans. Fermez-là et placez-vous l'un à côté de l'autre._

_À contrecoeur, Shachi et Cerys se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, une sueur froide leur parcourant le dos. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée, de laisser Law tester une nouvelle technique sur eux? Pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en leur capitaine, seulement.. Ils étaient quand même septiques. Que le dieu des pirates les protège…_

_Law ignora leur regard inquiet et orienta sa paume vers le sol. Un léger « room » échappa ses lèvres et aussitôt, une bulle entoura tout le sous-marin. Le souffle des deux cobayes se coinça dans leur gorge alors que le chirurgien respira profondément. Puis, il tourna sa main et fit un mouvement de rotation avec ses doigts en murmurant « shambles ». Cerys eut l'impression que son coeur allait jaillir de sa poitrine et sentit son esprit quitter son corps pour s'échanger avec un des hommes. Seulement, elle ne se retrouva pas avec celui qu'elle croyait. Au lieu d'intégrer le corps de son ami, elle se retrouva dans celui de son capitaine. Elle paniqua._

_-Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée! Je suis Law, maintenant! S'écria-t-elle, désespérée._

_Law, dans le corps de Cerys, croisa ses bras et plia ses yeux de façon menaçante. La jeune femme frissonna. Même avec le corps d'un autre, Law restait Law. Et l'aura malsain autour de lui le prouvait,_

_-Ne reste pas planté comme une idiote et rends-nous nos corps._

_-Et je suis censée faire comment? Se défendit-elle._

_Le capitaine soupira et se dirigea vers elle/lui. Il se plaça à ses côtés, prit sa main et la dirigea vers le sol. Cerys comprit ce qu'il voulait faire._

_-Room! Dit-elle, pleine d'espoir._

_Ils attendirent, impatients, et… rien ne se produisit._

_-Ça ne fonctionne pas!_

_-Essaie encore._

_À plusieurs reprises, Cerys tenta d'invoquer le pouvoir du fruit du démon, mais à chaque fois, le résultat était le même. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Réalisant qu'elle allait devoir rester dans le corps de son capitaine, les larmes lui vinrent. Shachi étouffa un rire. Il compatissait pour son amie, mais voir le corps de Law avec des larmes au coin des yeux était juste hillarant. Law envoya un regard noir à l'homme. Shachi détourna les yeux, mais un sourire était toujours présent sur ses lèvres._

lllllllll

_-Fais quelque chose, Cerys!_

_-Je veux bien, mais je ne contrôle pas tes pouvoirs!_

_Un rictus de colère se dessina sur le corps de Cerys, présentement occupé par l'esprit de Law, qui courait à toute jambe pour éviter de se faire hacher par les marines qui les poursuivaient. Cerys, dans son corps à lui, ne cessait de crier « room », sans succès. Elle soupira rageusement devant son échec et jura. Pourquoi est-ce que la marine leur tombait dessus alors qu'ils étaient dans une ville pour acheter des provisions, au moment où ils étaient le plus vulnérables? Law commençait à se demander si Cerys n'emmenait pas les problèmes partout où elle allait._

_À force de courir dans tous les sens, Law commença progressivement à perdre de la vitesse. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer et sentait ses mollets brûler._

_-Tu… devrais… te mettre.. au gym.. Articula-t-il difficilement entre deux halètements. _

_Cerys lui envoya un regard agacé._

_-Hey, je ne suis pas une combattante moi, n'en demande pas trop!_

_Law ne put répondre, tellement il manquait de souffle. Mais il allait pouvoir se reposer, puisqu'ils arrivaient à une falaise. La bonne nouvelle? Ils n'allaient pas mourir à cause d'une crise cardiaque. La mauvaise? C'était à la pointe de fusil et de lame qu'ils allaient se faire tuer. Juste devant le vide, Cerys examina l'eau qui se trouvait en bas, puis tourna la tête vers les dizaines d'hommes en bleu. Son cerveau fit vite le calcul: eau, moins dangereux. Elle prit donc l'avant-bras de Law en l'entraîna alors qu'elle faisait le grand plongeon. Le seul paramètre qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte dans ses calculs est qu'elle se trouvait dans le corps de Law. Du coup… elle allait ressembler à une brique qu'on jette dans l'eau. Après l'impact de leur corps contre l'eau, Law nagea jusqu'à son corps et l'entraîna jusqu'à la rive en se demandant à quel point cette fille pouvait être stupide. Il eut du mal à la trainer sur la plage et lorsqu'il l'extirpa complètement hors de l'eau, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Les deux pirates reprirent leur souffle pendant une bonne minute. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris des marines au loin. Au bout d'un moment, Cerys s'assit et ferma les yeux. Law l'observa curieusement._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_Cerys ouvrit un oeil, le regarda, puis le referma._

_-Je visualise. Ça va peut-être m'aider pour contrôler ton pouvoir._

_Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres du capitaine._

_-N'importe quoi. Mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas comme ç-_

_Pendant qu'il parlait, Cerys orienta sa paume vers le sable et murmura « room ». À leur plus grande surprise, cela fonctionna. La grande ulle les entoura. Cerys ouvrit les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents, fière d'elle, alors que Law la fixait, bouche-bée. Il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille pour contrôler son fruit du démon. C'était plutôt venu de façon progressive, et surtout instinctive._

_-Ah, je savais que ça m'aiderait. Bon, comme tu faisais déjà?_

_Cerys observa ses doigts et tenta de recréer ce que Law avait fait la dernière fois. Celui-ci ne réalisa pas à temps ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ces yeux s'agrandirent de nouveau, de peur cette fois. Elle brûlait complètement les étapes!_

_-Cerys, atten-_

_-Shambles!_

_Law sentit son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine et son esprit changea de corps. Mais Cerys ne sentit rien du tout. Elle remarqua plutôt avec horreur son propre corps se figer, puis agrandir ses yeux, ouvrir puis fermer la bouche, pour finalement se laisser tomber et faire le bacon sur le sable. Cerys recommença à paniquer._

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis, pour rire comme ça? Me demanda curieusement Law.

Je levai mes yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes de joie vers Law qui me regardait, un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais ne fis que rire davantage. Law croisa ses bras, impatient. Je tentai par tous les moyens de cesser de rire et essuyai les larmes qui étaient tombées sur mes joues.

-Derek m'a prêté quelques mangas.

-Hmm..

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et regarda ce que j'avais dans les mains. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement confus de ce qui s'y passait. Je souris.

-Le grand gaillard, c'est Low, et il a un pouvoir étrange qui lui permet d'échanger les corps de qui il veut. Il a testé son pouvoir, mais ça n'a pas donné le résultat voulu et il s'est retrouvé dans le corps de sa subordonnée. Seulement, elle n'arrive pas à contrôler son pouvoir et elle a échangé l'esprit de Low avec.. un poisson qui passait par là.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire de nouveau. Mais Law ne sembla pas remarquer, trop occupé à observer les dessins. En fait, il fixait surtout Syrec. Curieuse de la raison de ce soudain intérêt, je me mis à mon tour à observer le personnage. Plus je détaillais ses traits et son corps, plus je trouvais qu'elle..

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble? Me dit Law. Vous avez presque les mêmes cheveux, sauf que les siens sont plus courts, vous avez à peu près la même taille, et le même petit nez rond.

Par réflexe, je mis deux doigts sur mon nez. Il sourit en me voyant faire, puis il accota sa tête sur le dossier du divan.

-On dirait deux soeurs, des jumelles.

C'est avec amusement que je me rendais compte qu'il avait raison. Mon esprit commença à vagabonder.

-Tu imagines, si j'avais une jumelle? Tu crois qu'on se ressemblerait?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je fis claquer ma langue.

-Pas notre apparence, idiot, je parle de notre personnalité.

Law haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Par contre, je doute qu'une autre personne soit aussi folle de photographie que toi.

Je ris. En effet, c'était dur à battre. Mais je me demande.. On voit souvent des jumelles identiques, autant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Si c'était mon cas, serait-ce la même chose?

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes cette série? Avec leur loup-garou, leur sorcière, leur démon et leur ange… C'est ultra cliché!_

_Je roulai des yeux tout en continuant de regarder la télévision. Elle osait se moquer de cette émission alors qu'elle ne la regardait jamais? Elle ne connaissait même pas l'histoire, bon sang! Ceux qui se moquaient de Supernatural devant moi ne tenaient pas à la vie…_

_-Mais bon, je dois dire qu'on se rince bien l'œil, quand même. Ces deux frères, là…_

_-Sam et Dean?_

_-Oui, eux! Ils sont… Mmm…_

_Je devais lui accorder ce point. La fille qui me dira que les deux frères Winchester étaient laids était sois aveugle, sois complètement stupide._

_-Je préfère tout de même mon Law! Il est tellement sexy…_

_Je tournai mon regard vers ma sœur jumelle, l'air de dire « Es-tu cinglée? ». Malheureusement, elle était déjà dans son propre monde. Parfois, je me demandais sérieusement si nous partagions vraiment le même sang. C'est vrai qu'on se ressemblait trait par trait, mais à part ça… Elle adorait les histoires à l'eau de rose, la mode et le maquillage. Elle se renseignait tel un vrai stalker sur les stars et leur vie privée. Les magasines à potin étaient une bible pour elle. Elle ne sortait jamais de la maison avant d'avoir vérifié vingt fois (au bas mot) si ses vêtements étaient corrects, ses cheveux bien en place, etc. Elle détestait le sport, à l'exception de la course, et elle parlait tout le temps des garçons. Elle avait eu un million (ou presque) de petit ami. Ses relations ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Du plus long (deux semaines) au plus court (cinq minutes et vingt-quatre secondes), elle leur trouvait toujours un défaut qui était minuscule pour moi, mais un désastre pour elle. Et sa dernière conquête : Law. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas du tout intéressé._

_C'était une vraie princesse bien chiante, à attendre son prince charmant débarquer dans sa BMW. Et, dernier détail, elle détestait la photographie. Le gasp. Comment faisait-elle?!_

_-Avec ses tatous sur son corps et son teint mat… Il est tellement… Cerys, tu m'écoutes?_

_Trop occupée à mettre sur papier (dans ma tête) nos différences, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle continuait de parler d'un sujet teeeellement intéressant! (Remarquez le sarcasme.)_

_-Hein, que, quoi?_

_Elle soupira, exaspérée._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être distraite, quand tu t'y mets!_

_Elle me fixa, son regard de petite fille amoureuse dans les yeux._

_-Je disais donc. Law est l'homme parfait! Non seulement il est beau comme un dieu, mais en plus, il a un caractère magnifique! Il est charmant, sérieux, attentionné, bienveillant…_

_On parle bien du même homme, là?_

_-Et en plus, je vis dans son appartement!_

_Son air rêveur fut remplacé par l'inquiétude._

_-Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas?_

_Sans dire un mot, je mis ma main sur son bras et la pinçai avec mon pouce et mon index. Par réflexe, elle retira précipitamment son membre._

_-Aieuh! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?!_

_Je lui souris innocemment._

_-Si ce serait un rêve, tu te serais réveillée, lui dis-je simplement._

_Elle fit la moue en se massant le bras, mais bien vite, elle repartit dans son délire._

_-Je sais qu'il va finir par s'intéresser à moi! Qui peut me résister? Je suis mignonne, intelligente, et contrairement à toi, la nature a été plus clémente avec moi._

_Elle dit la dernière remarque avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Elle me pointa du doigt et montrait… mes seins. Aussitôt, je les recouvris de mes bras._

_-Oui, j'en ai des petits alors que tu en as des gros, et alors! Dis-je rageusement Ce ne sont pas tous les hommes qui préfèrent les énormes seins!_

_Ce fut le tour de ma jumelle de rouler ses yeux._

_-Tu te fais des illusions, ma chère! Tout homme, peu importe qui, préfère les courbes bien rondes._

_C'est à ce moment précis que Law décida de rentrer. Il arriva dans la cuisine, des sacs d'épicerie dans les mains. Il les déposa sur la table. Aussitôt, Cherys sauta du canapé et se rua vers son « prince charmant ». Elle lui sauta au cou et se pelota contre lui en se frottant ouvertement sur son corps. Je détournai les yeux, dégoûtée. J'avais envie de gerber._

_-Lawounet! Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. _

_L'œil de Law tressauta. Il détestait ce surnom. Ses bras restèrent le long de son corps et il était rigide comme une planche de métal. Il ne retournait jamais les embrassades de ma sœur. Doucement, elle releva la tête toujours colée à lui, et lui offrit un énorme sourire. Law la regarda à son tour, blasé._

_-Dis, toi aussi, tu aimes les grosses paires de seins, pas vrai?_

_Law leva un sourcil à sa question. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore, cette folle? » sembla dire son regard. Il tourna les yeux vers moi et me questionna du regard. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Il posa finalement ses mains sur ses épaules de la jeune fille et la repoussa sans ménagement._

_-Je préfère ceux de ta sœur._

_Il m'envoya un sourire carnassier avant de retourner à ses sacs et de ranger la nourriture. Cherys resta immobile quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir en courant dans notre chambre, ses joues imbibées de larmes. Je regardai la scène, bouche-bée, pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, mon cerveau analysa enfin les paroles de mon professeur. Je sentis mon visage me brûler et je lui lançai un coussin._

_-Espère de PERVERS!_

Hmmm… En fait, je ne crois pas qu'on se ressemblerait beaucoup. Et puis, je ne crois pas que notre relation, à Law et moi, serait vraiment la même aujourd'hui. Mais bon, de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une jumelle, alors.. Je ne le saurais jamais, j'imagine!

**« Et si Law perdait le contrôle de son fruit et qu'il échangeait son coeur avec Cerys? »**, proposé par _Eidol_

**« Et si Cerys a une sœur jumelle, complètement à l'opposé de son caractère? »**, proposé par _CosmosAngel_


	17. Et Si l'Amour était Docile pour une Fois

**Et si l'Amour était Docile, pour une Fois? Ou peut-être pas.**

-Ça, ça va là.. Et hop!

En souriant, je m'éloignai du lecteur DVD et me laissai tomber sur le divan, au côté de Law, qui semblait franchement s'ennuyer. Je pris la télécommande dans mes mains et allumai la télévision. Je changeai de chaîne pour le mettre sur le DVD et vit l'écran des choix du film apparaître. Je souris et allai régler les options pendant que Law soupira à mes côtés.

-Dis-moi encore pourquoi je dois regarder ton film stupide?

J'agitai ma main pour le faire taire pendant que j'appuyais sur « Jouer ».

-D'abord, mon film n'est pas stupide! Ensuite, j'ai eu la gentillesse de faire le ménage de tout l'appartement parce que tu étais trop paresseux-

-J'avais du retard dans mes travaux.

-Pas mon problème. Donc j'ai bien voulu tout faire alors que d'habitude, on se partage les tâches, alors tu peux bien regarder un petit film avec moi!

Law rechigna, mais il ne réfuta pas mes paroles. Au contraire, il était finalement résigné à bien faire ce que je lui demandais. Il s'écrasa dans le divan et prit le boîtier du DVD qui traînait sur la petit table à côté du meuble.

-« Amour interdit »? Dit-il en plissant le nez. Tu vas me faire écouter une comédie romantique gnagna?

Je levai les yeux au plafond.

-Tu verras bien.. Maintenant, tais-toi et regarde!

_La relation entre étudiant et professeur a toujours été tabou, et n'est certainement pas accepté par nos sociétés modernes. Alors en général, les deux tentent de ne pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais il arrive que parfois, le cour se laisse emporter par les émotions, ignorant complètement ce que la tête lui dit. Et c'est justement le problème d'un certain professeur et de son élève…_

_Un doigt agacé frappait frénétiquement un bureau, et le « toc toc toc » régulier résonnait dans les oreilles du professeur Cédric. Ses lèvres formaient une ligne droite, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il n'était pas content. Ses élèves s'empressaient de sortir de la classe, voyant clairement que l'homme n'avait pas envie de discuter. De toute manière, la dernière cloche avait sonné, signifiant la fin des cours. Chacun s'empressait d'aller à leur casier pour rentrer chez lui. Tous quittaient la pièce, sauf une personne. Une jeune adolescente du nom de Flow. Elle attendait tranquillement que la pièce se vide, pour enfin être seule avec le professeur d'art plastique. Elle sourit malicieusement lorsque le dernier élève passa la porte, ce qui emplit la salle d'un profond silence. Seul le martellement du doigt de Cédric venait briser la tranquillité des lieux. La jeune femme respira profondément, replaça son uniforme, puis se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans les capes et ne vit pas son élève s'approcher. Elle en profita pour contourner le meuble, se mettre à la gauche de l'homme et lui murmurer à l'oreille._

_-Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur? Sussura-t-elle sensuellement._

_Cédric sursauta sur sa chaise et se cogna le genou sous le bureau. Il jura tout bas en étouffant un cri de douleur. Flow rit en s'éloignant. Cédric, larme à l'oeil, lui envoya un regard noir puis, voyant qu'il n'avait aucun effet, soupira longuement. _

_-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas arriver en douce, comme ça? Dit-il, agacé._

_La brune lui sourit innocemment en joignant ses mains dans son dos. Le professeur secoua la tête, exaspéré, mais un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Puis, son regard se posa sur la feuille qui se trouvait sur son bureau, et ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau. Il prit le travail entre son index et son pouce et le leva devant le nez de son élève._

_-C'est quoi, ça? Lui demanda-t-il._

_Flow cligna plusieurs fois des yeux._

_-Une feuille blanche._

_Cédric acquiesça._

_-Et tu peux me dire pourquoi cette feuille d'examen est totalement vide?_

_Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence. L'homme déposa l'objet sur la surface de son bureau puis se pinça la base de son nez, découragé. _

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne fournis jamais aucun effort dans mon cours? Je ne te demande pas de dessiner comme Picasso, seulement de faire ce que les consignes indiquent!_

_Flow se cura les ongles d'un air désintéressé. Il soupira rageusement, exaspéré par le comportement de son élève. Depuis le début de l'année, c'était toujours la même chose. Elle ne faisait aucun effort pour seulement avoir la note de passage, et ça rendait le professeur d'art plastique dingue. Il avait à coeur la réussite de ses élèves. Il pouvaiyt comprendre si l'un d'entre eux tentait quelque chose, même si le résultat n'était pas fabuleux. Par contre, il avait de la difficulté avec ceux qui abandonnaient avant même d'avoir essayer. Essayer, c'est mieux que de ne rien faire. C'était sa devise._

_-Écoute, Flow, débuta-t-il doucement. Je veux bien faire tout en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à réussir mon cours, mais il faudrait que tu y mettes un peu du tien._

_-Mais les arts, c'est aussi intéressant qu'un épisode des télétubbies._

_-Et bien, c'est gentil… Marmonna-t-il, puis, il se reprit. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris le cours de musique, à la place?_

_Flow se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est certain qu'elle aimait autant l'art plastique que de se lever à 6h le matin pour aller à l'école, mais… Il faut dire que le professeur lui-même avait grandement influencé son choix. Elle l'aimait bien, enfin, un peu… Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux verts pétillants qui s'émoustillaient à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'un sujet qu'il aimait, ses sourcils qui se fronçaient lorsqu'il réfléchissait, son doux sourire qui lui créait des fossettes dans les joues, son petit côté maladroit qui la faisait rire, son regard perçant qui faisait chavirer son coeur, et.. Bon, d'accord, elle était complètement folle de lui! Mais pas question qu'il le sache._

_Flow s'obstina dans son silence en évitant soigneusement son regard. Le jeune adulte se frotta le visage, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait quand même pas falsifier ses résultats. Il allait la sermonner de nouveau, mais se figea. Il tendit l'oreille, plissa les yeux, et son nez se retroussa. Il percevait une faible odeur de fumée, et il n'aimait pas ça. Flow avait à son tour sentit que quelque chose clochait et ses sens se mirent en alerte. Doucement, la porte qui était restée entrouverte laissa filtrer une fumée ocre et malodorante. Elle se propagea rapidement dans la pièce, de plus en plus présente et épaisse. Sans prendre une seconde, Cédric se leva et se dirigea vers Flow. Il lui prit l'avant-bras et l'entraîna derrière lui. La pièce ne comptait aucune fenêtre, donc c'était impossible de sortir ailleurs que par la porte. Aussitôt dans le couloir, ils furent accueilli sous une fumée homogène qui commença à s'infiltrer dans leur poumon, Des toux remontèrent du fond de leurs entrailles._

_-Baisse-toi! Lui ordonna-t-il._

_Du mieux qu'ils le purent, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie la plus proche, qui se trouvait à gauche du long couloir qu'ils sillonnaient. Cédric protégea du mieux qu'il le pouvait la jeune femme en l'entourant de son bras et, à l'aide de la manche de sa chemise, il plaqua sa main sur son nez et sa bouche, pour ne pas qu'elle respire directement la fumée. Ils tournèrent le coin, et furent aussitôt envahis par une chaleur intense. Un feu proéminent bloquait complètement la sortie. Cédric jura et rebroussa rapidement chemin en se demandant pourquoi diable l'alarme de feu ne retentissait toujours pas. Il savait à quel point un feu pouvait se propager rapidement, et l'école était un vieux bâtiment. La structure était toujours composée de vois et elle prenait facilement feu. Les flammes léchaient le plafond au-dessus d'eux, et il commença à s'effriter. Si bien qu'un morceau complet se détacha et tomba directement sur le professeur et son élève. Cédric agit par instinct. Il entoura complètement Flow de ses bras et se servit de son corps comme d'un bouclier. Le bois encore brûlant vient se fracasser violemment sur son dos. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba, entraînant la jeune femme dans sa chute. Elle hurla son nom._

-Attends, fais pause deux minutes.

Je l'ignorai et continuai de regarder le film. Sans mon consentement, il passa son bras au-dessus de moi pour prendre la télécommande que je gardais précieusement à ma gauche. Je l'empêchai de la prendre, ou plutôt essayai, mais il avait déjà pesé sur pause. Je grognai et le regardai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je, agacée.

Je tentai subtilement de m'approcher et de récupérer la télécommande, mais il me vit faire et la déposa par terre, de l'autre côté du bras du divan.

-Ah!

-Il y a trois trucs que je ne comprends pas. D'abord, tu as déjà vu le film, non?

J'acquiesçai.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux le revoir une deuxième fois? Tu sais déjà toute l'histoire.

-Et alors! J'aime ce film, je n'ai pas le droit?!

Law soupira devant mon énergie trop débordante.

-Ensuite, tu ne trouves pas que l'action arrive trop vite? Ça fait littéralement 4 minutes que le prologue a commencé.

-C'est expliqué plus tard..

-Ok. Et pour l'alarme qui ne fonctionne même pas? Comme si une école ne vérifierait pas ce genre de chose régulièrement.

-Raah, ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter, l'expert! Je t'ai dit que tu comprendras plus tard! Je ne te raconterais pas le film en entier, seulement parce que tu ne comprends pas tous tout de suite! Comme j'ai dit plus tôt, tais-toi et regarde!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau. Je le coupai.

-Et sans chialer! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui choisis un film, au lieu de tes histoires d'horreur qui m'empêchent de dormir!

Il sourit. Lui qui aimait me voir morte de peur, ça devait lui rappeler de bons souvenirs.. Je grognai et me déplaçai pour qu'une partie de mon torse se retrouve sur lui. Ma tête alla par-dessus bord et je pus récupérer la télécommande qui traînait toujours par terre. Je me relevai et remis le film en marche en lui faisant une grimace.

* * *

Le générique défilait lentement alors qu'il montrait dans un coin de l'écran les bloopers du film. Je ris en les regardant alors que Law étira ses bras pour faire bouger son corps endolori. Puis, il tourna la tête vers moi et me fixa.

-Cerys, est-ce que tu as les larmes aux yeux?

Je fis un son qui ressembla étrangement à un chat qui se fait écraser par un ballon de basket et détournai aussitôt la tête en lui tournant le dos. Je m'essuyai « discrètement » les yeux.

-M-mais non voyons!

Je l'entendis rire dans mon dos. Je reniflai, espérai que mes yeux n'étaient pas rouges, puis me retournai pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne crût pas à ma supercherie.

-J'ai toujours sû que tu étais une pleurnicharde, mais là, c'est un peu fort. La fin n'était même pas triste. Même que ça se finissait plutôt bien.

Je fis la moue.

-Je ne pleure pas! Et puis, même si ce serait le cas, je ne le ferais pas parce que c'est triste, mais plutôt parce que c'est beau!

Il leva un sourcil, visiblement perplexe. Je lui expliquai.

-À la base, leur relation n'a aucune chance, puisqu'ils sont élève et professeur. Pourtant, Flow s'en contrefiche comme de l'an 40, et même si Cédric est conscient de l'impact que leur relation aurait sur la perception des autres à leur égard, surtout sur Flow, il veut la protéger à tout prix! Même si elle est totalement capable de se protéger toute seule, faisant parti d'une société secrète. Même avec tous ces gens qui viennent pour la tuer, Cédric reste à ses côtés, en se chiant dans les pantalons au passage, mais bon.. Et puis, la fin! Elle lui propose de se marier, sans vraiment le dire, c'est tellement mignon!

J'avais presque des étoiles dans les yeux. Étant une grande romantique qui ne s'assume pas, je me surpris à dire des choses pareilles. Pourtant, Law ne se moqua pas de moi. Il mit simplement son index et son pouce sur son menton, un faible sourire en coin.

-Eeh.. Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu aimes le romantisme qu'il y a dans leur histoire, puisqu'ils s'aiment, même si la société ne veut pas?

J'acquiesçai, gênée. Son sourire s'accentua.

-Donc, tu aimes parce que leur relation ressemble à la nôtre?

-Non! Peut-être.. Je sais pas..

Les yeux de Law brillèrent de malice.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a plusieurs aspects qui nous ressemblent, sauf…

Il fit une pause. Intriguée, je levai un sourcil et le regardai.

-Le mariage.

Aussitôt, je sentis mes joues se teinter de rouge. Ce sujet était presqu'aussi gênant que celui des enfants! Enfin, pour moi. Je suis certaine que j'étais l'exception à la règle, en matière de mariage. Je ne rêvais pas de me marier un jour, et je me disais que ça ne changerait pas vraiment notre relation actuelle. Mais tout de même, je me demande…

-Dis, Law?

-Hmm?

Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et l'appuya sur le divan. J'ouvris la bouche, la fermai, me mordis une lèvre, jouai nerveusement avec mes doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que ça ferait, si nous étions m.. mariés..

Il me fixa, en pleine réflexion. Puis, il sourit malicieusement.

-Je nous imagine comme ça..

_Law avait passé une longue journée au boulot. Plus que d'habitude, ses élèves avaient été une vraie plaie, et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: retourner à la maison et prendre un bon bain et un succulent repas. Mais ces deux choses n'étaient pas sa seule motivation à monter les marches plus vite. Une personne l'attendait à l'appartement. Sa petite femme, qui devait déjà être rentré de l'université, et qui l'attendait sûrement avec impatience. _

_Il franchit enfin les innombrables marches, se retrouva à l'étage qu'il convoitait. Il se dirigea vers son propre appartement, et y entra._

_-Je suis rentré._

_-B-bienvenue à la maison._

_Toute gênée, mais un sourire aux lèvres, Cerys se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait aux différentes pièces de l'appartement. Elle ne portait qu'un simple tablier de cuisine. Elle n'avait aucun autre vêtement sur elle. Law se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ses yeux brillant d'un aura de prédateur. Cerys ravala sa salive et fixa le sol, rouge comme une pivoine._

_-Tu as faim? Tu veux prendre un bain? Ou bien.._

_Elle releva le regard, ses lèvres humides, une main se faufilant sous son tablier._

_-Tu me veux, moi?_

-Ça n'arrivera jamais, crétin! Hurlais-je à Law en lui balançant un coussin.

Law rit comme une baleine en évitant mon projectile pendant que j'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux. Comment peut-il dire des choses aussi gênantes?! J'avais l'impression d'avoir les oreilles en feu, tellement j'étais embarrassée parce qu'il venait de dire! C'était presque pire d'entendre ce genre de chose que de les dire soi-même.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, peut-être que tu changeras d'idée… Sussura-t-il subjectivement.

Je grinçai des dents et lui tirai la langue. Il rit de nouveau.

-Et toi, comment tu nous imagines?

Hmm…

-Je ne crois pas que ça changerait vraiment quoi que ce soit. Après tout, on vit déjà ensemble, on ressemble à un couple marié, sans l'être. Alors avoir l'anneau qui vient avec ou non est la même chose pour moi.

-Vraiment? Donc, ça ne te dérangerait pas de te marier, alors?

J'haussai les épaules, l'air indifférente.

-P-pas vraiment..

-Je.. vois.

Il devint anormalement silencieux. Je le regardai du coin de l'oeil et vit qu'il était en pleine méditation. Est-ce qu'il considérait réellement la chose? Je sentis mon coeur tressauter dans ma poitrine.

**« Et si Law était une femme et Cerys un homme? »**, proposé par _Jujulamiss_

**« Et si Law était marié avec Cerys? »**, proposé par _Hikaru Chesire_


	18. Et Si On Changeait un Peu les Règles?

**Cette fois, je n'ai fait qu'un seul « Et si » puisque j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour celui-là. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à **_CaroRolo_**, qui m'a donné l'idée principale! What would I do without you? ;)**

* * *

**Et Si on Changeait un Peu les Règles?**

-Et.. voilà. Parfait.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même devant le miroir. J'ajustai mes cheveux, replaçai mes vêtements. Un dernier sourire à mon reflet avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle de bain. Je fis un vite saut dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac avant de me diriger vers l'entrée pour me rendre à l'école. Alors que je m'assis pour mettre mes bottes de combat, une ombre me cacha de la lumière. Je levai la tête et penchai le cou vers l'arrière. Law m'apparut à l'envers. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses lèvres formait un linge droite.

-Cerys?

-Oui? Dis-je mielleusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous accoutrer ainsi?

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Quoi, il n'aimait pas mes vêtements?

-Ma chemise bleu avec mes jeans noirs, c'est si moche que ça? Lui demandais-je, horrifiée.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré.

-Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme un gars? Et est-ce que c'est une perruque?

Par réflexe, je pris une mèche de cheveux, qui ne m'arrivait même pas jusqu'aux lobes d'oreilles, entre mes doigts. Avec mes seins cachés sous une brassière sport, ma perruque qui camoufflait mes longs cheveux, et les trucs que Roxanne m'avait donné pour qu'avec quelques coups de pinceau, mon visage paresse plus masculin, je ressemblais en effet à un homme. Ou plutôt à un adolescent, avec ma petite taille.

-Je fais une expérience, lui répondis-je avec une voix qui se voulait plus grave. Et oui, c'est une perruque, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Une… expérience? Articula-t-il, comme pour tester les syllabes.

J'acquiesçai, enthousiaste.

-C'est pour un projet en psychologie. On doit tester le comportement des autres par rapport à certaines situations. J'ai décidé de m'habiller, me comporter et penser comme un homme pour voir les changements dans le comportement des autres.

Il hocha la tête, mais je vis qu'il trouvait mon projet complètement débile. Peu importe, c'était pour la bonne cause (une bonne note pour mon cours). Et puis, il devra s'y habituer, puisque j'allais rester ainsi pour une semaine, même à la maison. J'ai hâte de voir les résultats.

* * *

_Constatation numéro 1: le regard des autres sur ma personne: les gens qui me connaissent VS les autres._

Que ce soit les professeurs ou les élèves qui partageaient mes cours, leur regard à mon égard avait changé (sauf ceux qui étaient au courant de mes raisons). On me regardait (ou plutôt dévisageait) beaucoup plus qu'avant, on murmurait aussi dans mon dos, et on dirait qu'il y avait une gène collective qui les empêchait de m'approcher, même si ce n'était que pour dire bonjour. Ce qui était assez comique au début, de les voir incertain alors que je les approchais pour aller leur parler. Mais au bout d'un moment, je trouvai leur comportement vexant, à la limite énervant. Peu importe l'apparence qu'une personne décide de prendre, c'est toujours elle en dedans, non? Et bien apparemment, j'étais la seule à penser ça.

Ça, c'était pour ceux qui me connaissaient. Pour les autres, j'étais un garçon tout à fait normal. Les gens m'ignoraient et ne faisaient pas attention à moi. Sauf une fois…

Je marchai tranquillement en ville avec et Law et comme d'habitude, je m'amusai à le faire chier en le prenant en photo. Au bout d'un moment, au lieu de seulement grogner, il a décidé de passer à l'attaque et essayer de m'enlever mon appareil photo. Je me suis reculée rapidement pour être hors de portée, mais en m'éloignant, j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un ce qui l'a fait tomber. Je me suis donc retournée en vitesse, paniquée.

-Je suis vraiment désolée! Est-ce que tout va bien? Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme que j'avais fait tomber l'accepta sans rien dire et je la remis sur pied en m'excusant de nouveau. Son amie qui était avec elle ne faisait que nous regarder (ou plutôt regarder Law), la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Devant le manque total de communication, je leur avais offert un énorme sourire un peu gêné avant de continuer mon chemin. Seulement..

-Attends!

La fille que j'avais fait tomber m'attrapa l'avant-bras pour me stopper. Poussée par son élan, elle avait même eu la force de me faire tourne à 180°. J'avais été surprise par son geste, mais je n'avais rien dit. J'avais regardé sa main, qui était toujours sur ma peau, qu'elle enleva aussitôt en rougissant. Elle s'était alors mise à se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre.

-Je.. Euh.. C'est-à-dire que…

Ses yeux avaient repéré mon appareil.

-Tu fais de la photo?

J'avais acquiescé en souriant joyeusement. Ses yeux s'étaient alors illuminés et elle avait commencé à me poser pleins de questions sur moi-même. C'était un peu étrange de parler de moi-même à une étrangère, mais c'était la première personne (excluant Law) qui se comportait normalement avec moi sous cette nouvelle apparence, alors j'étais simplement heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec elle. J'aurais enfin des choses positives à dire dans mon rapport.

Après plusieurs minutes à échanger nos passions (j'avais beaucoup de points communs avec elle, m'étais-je rendue compte), je remarquai enfin que Law n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche, mais je pouvais facilement deviné qu'il n'était pas content. Son pied tapait frénétiquement le sol et je pouvais sentir son regard perçant essayer de me faire un trou dans le crâne. Et en effet, lorsque je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil, j'ai pu voir tout son visage qui disait d'un ton muet sarcastique « Tu as bientôt fini? ». Même le petit sourire sadique qu'il m'offrit me donna des frissons dans le dos. Je décidai d'arrêter ici mon dialogue, craignant fortement pour ma vie.

-Je ne veux pas être impolie, l'interrompais-je alors qu'elle me parlait de son chien Boris, mais je dois y aller. Mon ami, dis-je en indiquant mon amoureux, ne se sent pas bien depuis ce matin, et je voulais le raccompagner le plus rapidement chez lui.

Elle devint aussitôt triste.

-Oh… Murmura-t-elle, déçue. Je comprends…

J'allais me retourner, mais cette fois, ce fût son amie qui nous arrêta.

-Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone?

Elle demanda à… Law. Elle ne lui avait même pas touché un seul mot, et elle voulait son numéro? Quel culot. J'allais m'interposer, mais l'autre me stoppa.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir le tien, moi aussi? Demanda-t-elle, gênée.

...Elle voulait MON numéro? Et bien.. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais pour la deuxième fois, on me coupa.

-Non.

C'était Law qui avait parlée. Les deux filles le regardèrent bizarrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il refusait, alors que ça ne le concernait pas (enfin, pour une des deux). Il sourit malicieusement et me prit soudainement le visage entre ses mains avant de planter un sauge baiser sur mes lèvres. J'étais tellement abasourdie que je restai immobile comme un cerf devant une voiture alors qu'il introduisait sa langue. J'avais toujours l'apparence d'un garçon, il s'en foutait? Je n'eus même pas le temps de profiter de sa bouche qu'il s'éloignait. J'essayai vainement de reprendre mon souffle après la pelle qu'il venait de m'imposer (pas que je n'avais pas apprécié). Il n'attendit même pas que je me remette de mes émotions qu'il prit ma main et s'éloigna vers la direction de notre appartement. Mais pas avant d'envoyer un sourire cinglant aux filles qui nous fixaient, bouche-bée.

Une fois que nous étions seuls de nouveau, Law laissa échapper un petit rire triomphant.

-Pourquoi tu trouves ça drôle? Tu n'avais pas à t'emporter comme ça!

-Si, sinon, elle se serait fait des idées.

Je levai un sourcil.

-Des idées? Mais on ne faisait que discuter!

Ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement.

-Tu plaisantes? Elle était carrément en train de te draguer.

-C'est ça, elle me dra.. Attends, quoi?!

J'avais bien entendu? Mais il débloquait complètement!

...Ou peut-être pas, Il me disait souvent que j'étais aussi transparente qu'un fantôme pour ce genre de chose.. Allons bon, je venais de me faire draguer par une fille… Est-ce que ça aussi, je devais le mettre dans mon rapport?

* * *

_Constatation numéro 2: c'était difficile de se faire appeler par un prénom du sexe opposé._

Je m'explique. Pour vraiment m'immerger dans ma nouvelle identité, j'ai besoin d'un prénom qui concorde bien avec mon apparence. Seulement, » Cerys » est un prénom choisi pour la fille que j'étais. Mais là, en tant que garçon… C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'appeler Charles pour une semaine. Mais demander aux autres de m'appeler ainsi s'avérait plus ardu que prév. Surtout avec Law…

-Non.

-Mais-

-Pas question.

-S'il-te-plait!

-Non, _Cerys_.

-Hey, tu l'as fait exprès!

Il m'envoya un sourire moqueur puis continua de manger ses céréales. Je m'étais dit que le convaincre le matin serait plus facile, puisqu'il n'est jamais réveillé à cet heure. Il faut croire que son café avait été plus efficace que d'habitude. Je grognai de mécontentement.

-Allez! Tentais-je de nouveau. Ça m'aiderait, pour mon immersion totale.

-J'ai déjà de la difficulté à m'habituer à ton apparence, n'en demande pas trop.

Je boudai et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Arrête, ça ne te va vraiment pas, en garçon.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et tournai la tête d'un « hmf! » rancunier. Il soupira.

-Écoute, je n'ai simplement pas envie de t'appeler par un autre prénom. Pour moi, tu es Cerys, et c'est tout.

Je cessai de faire la moue.

-Law…

-Et puis, je ne veux pas t'appeler Charles alors qu'on fait l'amour, j'aurais l'impression de le faire avec un homme.

...

-T'es con!

* * *

_Constatation numéro 3: les rapports physiques ont cessé._

Évidemment, je parle pour Law. Si on exclut le baiser qu'il m'a donné pour montrer qu'on était ensemble que je lui appartenais, Law ne me touche même plus, même si c'est seulement pour un petit câlin. J'aurais crû que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais..

La nuit est bien longue, quand nous sommes chacun de notre côté. Je suis habituée de me coller à lu, qu'il m'entoure de ses bras. Je suis tellement petite que je m'emboîte parfaitement contre son corps. Mais en ce moment, c'est mon oreiller que je colle contre moi, et j'ai froid…

Subtilement, pour ne pas le réveiller, je me retournai et m'approchai de son dos recouvert de la couverture. Je me faufilai sous elle et tentai de l'entourer de mes bras, ce qui n'étaitpas évident. Puis, une fois confortable, je fermai les yeux et profitai de sa chaleur.

-Cerys, j'ai chaud.

Il s'éloigna quelque peu. Désespérée, je m'accrochai à lui.

-Reste, s'il-te-plait..

Il dût comprendre à ma voix tremblante que j'allais craquer. Il se retourna et me fit face.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Les larmes montèrent.

-Je m'en fous, de comment les autres agissent à mon égard à cause de mon apparence. Mais je ne veux pas que toi, tu t'éloignes de moi… Gémis-je péniblement.

Il approcha sa main, mais figea son geste.

-Tu dois vraiment porter cette perruque, même quand tu dors?

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent.

-C'est si important que ça, mon apparence? M'emportais-je.

-Quoi? Dit-il, confus.

-Ça te dérange tant que ça, que je ressemble à un garçon? Dis-je difficilement à cause de mes larmes.

Il fut perdu quelques secondes, puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose et il se passa une main sur le visage.

-Tu as interprété mon geste comme..

Il soupira et sécha mes larmes avec son index.

-C'était un réflexe. Je voulais mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille, mais j'ai réalisé ensuite que tu n'en avais pas assez pour que mon geste ait du sens.

Je restai muette, puis me remis à pleurer, de soulagement cette fois.

-Alors mon contact ne te révulse pas?

Il secoua la tête. Je hoquetai en me frottant les yeux. Mais il restait quand même un détail…

-Pourquoi tu ne me touches plus du tout, depuis que j'ai commencé à me travestir?

Il se frotta la nuque.

-Je commence à couvrir un rhume, je ne voulais te le refiler.

Je clignai des yeux. Puis, j'étais de nouveau en colère.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire, au lieu que je ne m'inquiète!

Cette fois, ce fût moi qui lui tournai le dos et l'ignorai. Il n'avait que ce qu'il mérite, cet espèce d'idiot!

* * *

-Alors, mademoiselle Cerys, comment s'est passé votre enquête? Me demanda joyeusement mon professeur de psychologie.

-C'était fatiguant.. Et j'ai découvert que mon petit ami était un jaloux pervers qui préfère prendre sur lui même si ça inquiète les autres.

-Hein?

-Laissez tomber.

**« Et si Cerys était un homme? »**, proposé par _Cougel Charlotte_


	19. Et Si On les Faisait un peu Souffrir?

**Bonne nouvelle! Cette fois, il a y trois « Et Si »! Yeah! La mauvaise? J'en ai combiné deux ensembles. Il y en avait une des deux dont je n'avais pas du tout d'idée, mais je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec l'autre, alors voilà. J'espère que ce sera bien quand même! Et pour le dernier, j'ai un peu modifié la proposition.. Vous verrez… 8D**

* * *

**Et Si On les Faisait un peu Souffrir?**

-Cerys, tu fais chier!

-Hey!

-Arrête de faire toujours la même attaque et de me pourrir dans un coin, c'est déloyal!

-Ben si tu venais te battre, au lieu de rester dans ton coin, je te ménagerais peut-être!

Frustré, Derek regarda avec horreur son personnage tomber dans le vide, ce qui le tua une cinquième fois. La partie prit alors fin, et l'écran changea pour montrer mon personnage Link noir victorieux, alors que celui de Derek derrière, Fox, tapait dans ses mains en faisant la gueule, imitant son marionnettiste. Le roux déposa la manette puis se croisa les bras, ses lèvres se pinçant en une moue rancunière. Aaah, qu'il était mauvais perdant… (Dis la fille qui chiale à chaque fois qu'elle perd.) En riant, je me levai du canapé pour aller éteindre la console et fouiller dans les jeux qui se trouvaient dessous. Peut-être qu'un autre jeu, moins compétitif, allait le rendre heureux.

-Ça te dit de jouer à Spinter Cell? Lui demandais-je en lui montrant la couverture.

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent. Je soupirai devant son attitude, mais sortis tout de même le jeu de son boîtier. Je le mis dans la bonne console, la branchai dans la télévision avant de revenir m'asseoir aux côtés de mon ami.

-Quel vieux jeu… Rouspeta-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Et alors? Le défendais-je. Un jeu d'espionnage, ça reste toujours bon!

-Même le premier Metal Gear? Dit-il malicieusement.

-Euh, peut-être pas.. Admis-je.

Il sourit, mais ne discuta pas davantage mon choix. Il choisit les options, nous mit en coopérative avant de démarrer la première mission. Au moins, comme ça, nous n'allions pas nous entre-tuer mutuellement. À moins que l'un d'entre nous décide d'être vache et d'attaquer l'autre. Nous avançâmes sans trop de difficulté jusqu'au premier garde.

-Derek, va à droite et attire-le pendant que je le neutralise par derrière, lui expliquais-je.

Le roux ignora complètement mes instructions et se dirigea plutôt vers le garde. Je grognai, irritée, en lui disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne se soucia pas de mon avertissement et s'approcha rapidement vers son dos. Juste au moment où il allait s'occuper de lui, le garde se retourna et ils furent face à face, ce qui fit échouer la mission. Nous devions rester indétectables. Je soupirai longuement, exaspérée.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai suggéré?

Il fit claquer sa langue avec une moue mécontente.

-Parce que je n'aimais pas ton plan! S'emporta-t-il. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il aurait fonctionné? Tu es une experte peut-être?

Sa voix était moqueuse, comme s'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que je m'y connaissais dans le domaine. Piquée à vif, je retournai mon attention vers l'écran et redémarrai la mission. Dès que l'écran changea, je n'attendis même pas qu'il soit prêt pour me précipiter dans le tableau. J'arrivai rapidement devant le premier garde. Sans même lever le petit doigt, je le mis hors d'état alors que mon compagnon d'arme arrivait enfin. Je me tournai vers Derek, tout sourire. Celui-ci regardait toujours l'écran, les yeux grands d'étonnement. Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Comment tu as fait?

Fière comme un coq, je bombai le torse.

-C'est la pratique, mon gars. Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé ce genre de heu, Prendre une autre identité, se déplacer sans que personne ne le sache, attaquer l'ennemi alors qu'il est le plus vulnérable…

Derek roula des yeux,

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ce n'est qu'un jeu. Dans la vraie vie, tu ferrais une bien piètre espionne.

-Pff, tu n'en sais rien! M'offensais-je. Je suis sûre du contraire. Je peux déjà imaginer le scénario…

_Law n'avait jamais suspecté cela une seule seconde. Pas une seule fois il n'aurait pu envisager une telle chose. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, pour tout dire. Même s'il avait l'arme qui le menaçait devant les yeux, il était septique. Il ne pouvait y croire, ne _voulait_ y croire. Et pourtant, de quel autre preuve avait-il besoin? Elle venait elle-même de tout lui avouer._

_Depuis le début, leur relation n'était qu'une mascarade. Les tendres baisers qu'elle lui donnait, les regards remplis de tendresse, les je t'aime susurrés à l'oreille alors qu'il l'emmenait au septième ciel. Tous n'étaient que pur mensonge. La femme enjouée qu'il croyait connaître s'était transformée en être sans scrupule ni humanité. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui ne pouvait être sa douce Cerys. Et pourtant.._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Law? Tu es bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure._

_Cerys eut un air faussement surpris._

_-Tu n'as peut-être pas bien compris? Attends, je vais te réexpliquer._

_Avec un sourire carnassier, elle s'approcha lentement. Law aurait voulu s'éloigner le plus loin possible, mais il n'avait pas le choix de rester où il était. Cerys l'avait attaché à une chaise, pieds et poings liés. Il avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à défaire les liens. C'est donc impuissant qu'il vit la brune s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle déposa sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa. Malgré lui, Law ne put contenir le frisson qui remonta le long de son échine. Cerys sourit devant sa réaction._

_-Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui vivait tranquillement avec sa famille. Des parents aimants, un grand frère attentionné, elle avait tout pour elle. Malheureusement, un jour, le destin décida d'emporter ses parents et son frère. Dévastée, la jeune fille n'eut d'autres choix que de repartir à zéro._

_Son sourire toujours présent, elle délaissa ses cheveux pour lui caresser la joue. Law se pinça la lèvre inférieure._

_-Nouvelle vie, nouvelle ville, nouvelle famille. Ses nouveaux parents étaient chaleureux, et la grande soeur de la famille aussi, elle n'eut donc aucun mal à s'intégrer chez eux. Peu de temps après, elle rencontra un jeune garçon du nom de Trafalgar Law._

_Son sourire fut remplacé par un rictus dédaigneux._

_-Une vraie peste qui lui pourrissait la vie. Elle le détestait profondément. Heureusement, lorsqu'il eut 17 ans, il partit loin, au grand plaisir de la fillette. Une année complète passa, et alors qu'elle avait 12 ans, elle reçut une merveilleuse nouvelle: son frère était vivant! _

_Cette fois, son visage fut rongé par la tristesse._

_-Mais elle ne pouvait retourner vivre avec lui, elle resta donc avec sa famille adoptive. Quatre ans plus tard, le méchant garçon, maintenant devenu un homme, revint dans le décor, et la jeune femme n'eut d'autres choix que de vivre avec lui. Mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas, puisque son grand frère lui avait demandé d'aller vivre avec. « Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles », avait-il dit. Elle était heureuse de lui être utile. Elle l'aimait tellement._

_Après la tristesse, ce fut la rage qui fut mettre de ses paroles._

_-Mais une fois de plus, un obstacle se mit entre eux deux. L'homme trouva un moyen fourbe et malveillant d'envoyer son cher grand frère en prison. Depuis ce jour, elle s'est jurée de le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Elle allait venger son frère, même si pour cela, elle devait devenir une tueuse._

_Le rictus de Cerys avait totalement changé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une noirceur funeste, son sourire malsain illuminait ses lèvres. Elle promena son revolver sur la tempe de Law, descendit jusqu'à sa joue gauche pour finalement caresser ses lèvres. Law resta de marbre. Frustrée qu'il ne réagisse pas, qu'il n'ait pas peur, Cerys pointa le canon sur son front._

_-Maintenant, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon frère, cracha-t-elle hargneusement._

_Law ne cilla même pas. Cerys perdit ce qui lui restait de sang froid._

_-Pourquoi tu restes immobile comme si tu t'en foutais?! S'emporta-t-elle. Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur?!_

_Il ancra son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux sincères la destabilisèrent._

_-Parce que tu ne me feras rien._

_D'abord surprise par ses paroles, elle reprit bien vite son visage inexpressif._

_-Vraiment? Et je peux savoir pourquoi?_

_-Parce que tu m'aimes._

_Cette fois, Cerys fut complètement déstabilisée._

_-N'importe quoi! Je faisais semblant de t'aimer, rien d'autre!_

_Law secoua la tête._

_-C'est faux. Tes baisers étaient vrais, tes caresses aussi. Tu m'aimes, Cerys._

_La main qui tenait l'arme se mit à trembler légèrement._

_-Non, je.. je ne t'aime pas, c'était de la comédie, je…_

_Elle disait ces mots non pas pour le convaincre lui, mais pour la convaincre elle-même. Elle devait le détester, c'était de sa faute si son frère était en prison. Et pourtant, au lieu de se rappeler ses mauvais côtés, elle se rappela son rire, son côté protecteur, sa tête de cochon._

_-Si tu me détestes vraiment, alors tue-moi._

_Law ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact. Mais Cerys n'appuya pas sur la gâchette. Elle en fut incapable. Et elle se sentit sale d'être aussi lâche. Elle trahissait son propre frère pour lui. Elle se dégoûtait. Doucement, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et l'arme glissa lentement entre ses doigts pour aller heurter le sol. Ne pouvant cacher ses sentiments plus longtemps, elle dépose violemment ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Elle lui offrit un baiser plein de rancune, d'amertume, et d'amour._

-Cerys, tu devais t'imaginer en espionne, pas en vilaine sans sentiment qui finalement en a peut-être un peu. C'est bon pour les films ennuyants, ça.

Je fis la grimace à mon ami. Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Et puis de toute manière, je ne te vois pas en espionne, encore moins en vilaine. Tu es beaucoup trop gentille pour ça.

-Hey, même pas vrai! Protestais-je.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Vraiment? Tu pourrais volontairement faire du mal à quelqu'un? Madame « je deviens ami avec ceux qui me menacent ».

-Et aujourd'hui, tu es bien content que je sois cette madame, hein!

Il me fit une moue désapprobatrice, même s'il ne contredit pas mes paroles.

-À moins que si tu es vraiment en colère contre la personne, tu ne feras jamais volontairement du mal à quelqu'un.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça ne m'était arrivé une seule fois, de faire du mal (et c'est le cas de le dire) parce que cette personne avait insulté Derek. Mais si j'avais le choix, est-ce que je recommencerais, volontairement, non pas sous le coup de la rage?

-Tu ne me vois pas faire ça? Le questionnais-je.

Il secoua la tête.

-Pas du tout.

Je mis un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Mais imagine si j'étais capable de faire du mal.

Il me fixa longuement.

-Tu finirais pas pleurer, c'est sûr.

_Les larmes coulaient sans jamais s'arrêter. J'avais fait du mal à l'homme que j'aime, et je me détestais pour ça. Je savais que ça n'allait que nous faire souffrir à la fin, alors pourquoi avais-je fait une chose pareille? Je l'aimais, alors pourquoi? Je n'avais jamais vu Law pleurer. Pourtant, en cet instant, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait craquer._

_-Law, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!_

_Ses yeux perçants me glacèrent. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine dans le regard de quelqu'un._

_-Permet-moi d'en douter. Parce que ce que j'ai vu était des plus éloquents._

_Je secouai la tête._

_-Je ne voulais pas.. _

_Son visage devint inexpressif, se protégeant de la douleur._

_-Pourtant, vous voir tous les deux langoureusement en train de vous embrasser dans notre lit, les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, c'est certain qu'il te forçait la main._

_Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent. Dis comme ça, ça me dégoûtait encore plus. Tromper Law avec Zoro était la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais fait. J'allais faire souffrir Law, Roxanne, et probablement Zoro aussi. Et tout ça pour quoi? Parce que sur le coup, je m'étais souvenue de mes anciens sentiments? Parce que le fait de se faire prendre m'excitait? Et bien bravo ma grande, puisque sur le moment ça semblait une bonne idée, mais maintenant, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie._

_-Peu importe. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Ramasse tes affaires et va-t'en._

_-Mais-_

_-Va-t'en avant que je ne regrette un geste que je n'ai aucunement le goût de commettre. _

_Sans demander mon reste, je tournai les talons et me laissai abattre par le dégoût et la douleur intense._

-Tu as vraiment l'esprit tordu, toi…

-Héhéhé..

**« Et si Cerys travaillait secrètement pour Doflamingo au nez et à la barbe de Law? »**, proposé par _La Banshee_

**« Et si Cerys était la soeur de Doflamingo? »**, proposé par _Bluestar1992_

**« Et si Cerys disait à Law qu'elle se remettait avec Zoro? »**, proposé par _Yiory_


	20. Et Si l'Auteure était Nostalgique?

**Encore une fois, trois demandes, mais non-combinés! Il ne me reste que deux autres « Et Si », alors ce sera le dernier chapitre à thème choisi par les lecteurs la prochaine fois! En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci.**

* * *

**Et Si l'Auteure était Nostalgique et Voulait Revoir nos Bons Vieux Amis?**

-Ah, ça fait du bien de revenir ici..

Je regardai, un sourire en coin, l'environnement si familier dans lequel je me trouvais. J'en avais passé, des heures ici. Que ce soit pour venir manger un bout, faire un marathon de révision avant les examens de fin d'année, ou bien servir les clients alors que je travaillais, le restaurant Baratie regorgeait de mille et un souvenirs.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir, aussi. Nous sommes tous tellement occupés que c'est difficile d'accorder nos horaires! Dit Nami en soupirant.

Roxanne à ses côtés sourit alors qu'elle sirotait son thé aux agrumes. Nami et moi-même débutions à peine notre deuxième semestre à l'université. Je poursuivais mes études en photographie alors que la rousse se spécialisait en droit. Elle voulait devenir avocate, qui l'aurait cru! Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui allait bien. Elle voulait aider les pauvres et ceux qui avaient moins de chance dans la vie pour leur donner un peu d'espoir. Elle n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle voulait faire croire. Quant à Roxanne, elle avait finalement décidé ce qu'elle voulait faire dans la vie. Elle qui n'avait connu que la servitude, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ambition. Tout de même, pendant deux ans, elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir son diplôme afin de poursuivre ses études et devenir maquilleuse professionnelle, et elle travaillait toujours aussi dure pour réussir. Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis que je l'avais rencontré chez ce criminel. J'étais tellement fière d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme si mon instinct maternel se manifestait en présence de la blonde.

-Parlant de nos horaires, tu sais qui allait nous rejoindre? J'ai cru comprendre que Zoro ne sera pas disponible puisqu'il donnait un cours de_ kendo_.

Roxanne acquiesça. Son petit ami était l'un des plus occupés de tout le groupe.

-Luffy m'a envoyé un mail tout à l'heure pour dire qu'il arrivait avec Usopp sous peu.

Il restait donc Derek, qui ne viendra sûrement pas puisqu'il m'avait dit qu'il était occupé aujourd'hui, et…

-Sanji n'est pas là? Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui?

Ce fut Roxanne qui secoua la tête. Elle devait être au courant, puisqu'elle travaillait toujours comme serveuse dans le restaurant.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il va nous rejoindre. Il a pris congé pour la journée.

Je levai un sourcil. Ah, c'est nouveau ça. Le blond n'était pas du genre à prendre de congé, il aimait trop son travail pour ça. Sa réponse me laissa perplexe.

-Et pour quelle raison?

-Je crois qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Félicia.

Si j'avais eu un liquide quelconque dans la bouche, je l'aurais soit craché ou je m'aurais étouffé avec.

-Quoi?

-Oh, tu n'étais pas au courant? M'expliqua Nami nonchalamment. Il parait qu'ils sortent ensembles tous les deux.

Attends, quoi? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu? Mon ami sortait avec ma pire ennemie? Je rêve…

-Eu, depuis quand? Demandais-je du bout des lèvres, dégoûtée.

-Trois semaines je crois.

J'ouvris la bouche, la fermai, littéralement bouche bée. Je n'étais pas au courant! Pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il se voyait? Il savait pourtant que je ne l'aimais pas! ...Bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'empêcher de sortir avec elle. C'était sa vie, après tout. Je n'étais pas ses parents, je ne crois pas que mon opinion allait changer quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis d'elle. Ça allait simplement être tendu lorsque je vais le voir en couple. Je ne peux rien faire à son choix, ça ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte pour autant. Autant manger du béton plutôt que de faire semblant d'être gentille devant cette peste. La peste à Sanji. Mon Dieu, je ne m'y ferai jamais…

-Ils ont donc continué à se voir depuis ce soir-là, à la plage cette été?

Les deux amies acquiescèrent.

-Et pas une seule de vous deux n'aurait pu me mettre au courant? Dis-je avec un faux sourire, une veine visible sur le front.

Elle secouèrent la tête. Je soupirai.

-Pauvre Sanji… Vous imaginez tous les caprices qu'il doit encaisser? Cette fille est une vraie princesse! Elle doit être du genre à lui demander d'acheter tout ce qu'elle veut, de lui faire un tas de service, sans jamais dire merci.

Je secouai la tête en imaginant leur relation. Non, mais vraiment, _pauvre Sanji_.

-Cerys?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu connais vraiment cette fille?

Je sortis de mon imagination pour fixer la rousse. Mais bien sûr que je la connaissais, elle était pratiquement dans tous mes cours i peine quelques mois! Heureusement, ce n'était plus le cas puisque nous ne fréquentions plus la même école.

-Si je la connais? Cette une peste arrogante, sans scrupule qui fait savoir à tout le monde qu'il faut qu'on la traite comme une reine et qu'elle est au-dessus des lois! M'exclamais-je.

La réaction que j'eus ne fut pas celle anticipée. Les deux filles se regardèrent plusieurs secondes, communiquèrent sans dire un seul mot, puis me fixèrent longuement. Je voyais dans leur regard que non seulement elle ne croyait pas une traître mot de ce que je venais de dire, mais en plus, elles se posaient des questions sur ma santé mentale. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Lorsque je l'ai vu, elle me semblait tout à fait charmante.

Quoi?

-Et elle était polie lorsqu'elle me parlait, souriante, appuya Roxanne.

Hein?

-Elle traitait Sanji comme il le méritait, avec respect. Je ne l'ai jamais vu lui donner des ordres. Elle n'élève jamais le ton.

-Attendez, on parle de la même fille, là?

Elles hochèrent la tête sans hésiter. Je les regardai, me frottai la nuque, entrouvris la bouche. J'étais perdue, moi.

-Ok…

-Non, vraiment, ils forment un mignon petit couple! Il y a juste un détail…

Ah, je le savais! Allez Nami, dis-moi c'est quoi. Il est ruiné à cause d'elle? Elle l'empêche de voir ses amis? Ou alors.. Non, elle l'a entraîné dans la drogue et c'est rendu un dealer?!

-Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour endurer ses cigarettes.

...C'est tout? Bon, c'est vrai que moi-même, je n'aimais pas du tout ces bouts de papier toxique qui t'aspirent l'âme et la bonne santé, mais..

-D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser: j'ai déjà vu le professeur Law fumer. Est-ce que c'est toujours le cas?

Je secouai la tête. Il avait déjà fumé quelques fois dans le passé, mais c'était très rare, et je crois que c'était surtout quand il était stressé ou qu'il s'ennuyait qu'il fumait. Et puis, depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il n'y a plus retouché. Et tant mieux, parce que je peux déjà imaginé comment ce serait passé le début de notre relation sinon…

_-Cerys-_

_-Non, ne m'approche pas._

_D'un air borné, je croisai les bras et lui tournai le dos pour être certaine de ne pas céder. Je lui avais dit un million de fois d'arrêter, et il n'avait pas voulu. Alors maintenant, il en payait les conséquences! _

_-Tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre hier soir._

_Un « pff! » moqueur s'échappa de mes lèvres._

_-Ouin, ben, tu ne venais pas de fumer une clope devant ma figure! Tu sais que je déteste ça!_

_J'entendis Law soupirer derrière moi. Je pouvais même imaginer son visage. Il avait sûrement les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne droite puisqu'il commençait à perdre patience. Ses poings devaient s'ouvrir et se fermer pour tenter de se calmer, et son torse devait se soulever fortement au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Je ne pouvais le voir, mais je souris légèrement à l'imaginer. _

_-Je ne vais pas arrêter de fumer seulement parce que tu n'aimes pas ça._

_Ne voulant pas lui donner raison, je commençai à m'éloigner._

_-Je comprends. Et c'est pour ça que tu dois accepter que notre relation ne sera pas accompagnée de baisers. _

_Cette fois, j'entendis Law grogner en bonne et due forme. Un petit rire m'échappa._

_-Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Ça ne doit pas être si terrible! _

_Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, il me suivit._

_-Ce n'est pas toi qui a l'impression d'embrasser de la fumée! C'est comme si je mangeais une cigarette._

_Je grimaçai à simplement l'imaginer. Il roula des yeux, exaspéré._

_-Là, tu exagères._

_-Pas du tout!_

_Je contournai la table pour le dépasser, il me bloqua le chemin. J'essayai de l'autre côté, il me barra encore la route. Je fronçai des sourcils._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_Un sourire sournois apparut sur ses lèvres._

_-Je ne te laisse pas passer tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne me laisseras pas t'embrasser._

_Je courus de l'autre côté pour le doubler, ça ne fonctionna pas. Plus je tentais de l'échapper, et plus il resserrait sa prise sur moi, telle un serpent qui jouait avec sa proie. Il se lécha les lèvres, près à dévorer son repas. Je frissonnai._

_-Law, laisse-moi passer._

_Une autre tentative, un autre échec._

_-Non._

_J'en avais tellement mare que je considérais de passer par-dessus la table, même si ce serait en vain. Malheureusement, l'homme ne me laissa pas le loisir de tenter une sortie puisqu'il parcourut en deux pas la distance qui nous séparait. Il m'entoura la taille alors que je couinais comme une souris. Sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est plus par réflexe que par plaisir que je fermai les yeux. Je tentai du mieux que je le pouvais de le repousser et de seller mes lèvres, mais évidemment, Law ne s'en soucia point. Dès qu'il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour l'obtenir. Même si cette chose était ma bouche. Il introduisit sa langue et ne laissa aucune parcelle non touchée. Son baiser fugace fit tourner ma tête._

_Lorsqu'il eut enfin libéré mes pauvres lèvres, je reculai du plus loin que je le pouvais, même si ses mains ne lâchaient pas ma taille, et me mis à pester comme un chat, dégoûtée._

_-Pouah, j'avais l'impression d'embrasser du tabac, c'est dégueu!_

Je ris doucement en secouant la tête. Avec mon aversion pour la chose, je suis certaine que j'aurais brûlé toutes ses cigarettes et je l'aurais menacé de le laisser s'il n'arrêtait pas.

-Tiens, voilà les garçons!

Comme le dit Nami, Usopp et Luffy entrèrent dans le restaurant bruyamment. Je n'attendis même pas qu'ils soient rendus à notre table pour me lever en renversant presque ma chaise et me précipiter vers eux. Je sautai dans leurs bras et nous tombions tous dans un joli concert de rire sur le sol.

* * *

Les garçons et moi envoyâmes joyeusement la main à nos deux amies qui partaient dans la direction opposée, l'une pour aller finir un travail pour l'école, l'autre pour retourner chez elle où son petit ami à la tête verte devait l'attendre. Malgré l'heure avancé, nous voulions encore profité de la présence de l'autre, puisque nous nous voyons si rarement. Alors pourquoi pas traîner dans les rues à la recherche de quelque chose à faire! Même si presque tous les magasins/restaurants/arcades-et-autres devaient être fermés à cette heure. Pas le moins du monde découragés, nous dévalâmes les rues en parlant fort, un peu comme le ferait un groupe d'adolescent en vacances vers 23h, ou bien un groupe d'alcoolique qui sortirait tout juste d'un bar parce que le patron les aurait mis dehors. Nous n'étions ni des adolescents, ni des buveurs, et loin d'être l'été, il faisait -20°C dehors.

-Oh, oh, j'ai une question! S'exclama joyeusement Luffy.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour l'écouter. Tout excité d'avoir pleinement notre attention, son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Si vous auriez un pouvoir de super-héros, qu'est-ce que ce serait?

Sa question me laissa franchement perplexe, puisque j'en avais aucune idée. Il y avait plein de pouvoir super cool: pouvoir voler, contrôler les éléments, faire de la télékinésie, mais aucun n'était LE pouvoir dont je rêvais.

-Aucune idée.. Dis-je, pensive.

-Être superman, est-ce que ça compte? Demanda Usopp.

-Il a trop de pouvoir, ça compte pas! S'opposa Luffy d'un air impénétrable.

Je souris.

-Lire dans les pensées.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers moi.

-Lire dans les pensées?

-Lire dans les pensées.

Usopp se frotta le menton.

-Ouais.. Tu pourrais savoir exactement les intentions de tout le monde, tu pourrais savoir si quelqu'un ment, ce serait pratique comme pouvoir!

J'acquiesçai. Ça pouvait être pratique. Mais dans un autre sens, un peu effrayant. Savoir TOUT ce que les autres pensent ne serait pas tout le temps super.. Surtout si c'est pour savoir certaines choses que tu ne voulais PAS savoir.. Je pense à moi-même à une certaine époque. Époque où je détestais mon amoureux…

_-Cerys, tu peux me passer le sel?_

_Du mieux de mes capacités, j'ignorai royalement le montre du nom de Trafalgar Law qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table. Je lui faisais ses repas, il n'avait qu'à prendre le sel tout seul comme une grande personne!_

_-Hého, Cerys, le sel. Tu sais, ce petit objet où il y a un S sur le côté et qui a des trous sur le dessus._

_Je piquai mes patates pilés comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Law soupira rageusement et se leva pour pouvoir atteindre le sel qui était hors de portée. Il se rassit et je l'entendis secouer le sellier violemment pour répandre son contenu dans son assiette. Il pourrait au moins être délicat avec, il ne lui a rien fait!_

'Un vrai bébé.. C'est si dur, d'arrêter de m'ignorer deux secondes et de me donner le sel?'

_Je fermai les yeux. Lire les pensées des autres avaient quelques avantages, mais la plupart du temps, je m'en passerais bien. Surtout si c'était pour écouter les monologues du professeur. Il finissait la plupart du temps par m'énerver, et je ne pouvais même pas rétorquer puisqu'évidemment, je ne lui avais pas parler de mes… capacités. _

_Il soupira mentalement._

'Vraiment.. Je me demande pourquoi je suis tombée amoureux d'elle..'

_Attends, quoi?_

'Surtout qu'elle me déteste complètement. Comment changer l'image qu'elle a de moi? Ses sentiments remontent à son enfance, c'est difficile de les lui faire oublier du jour au lendemain.'

_Ouais, tu n'aidais pas beaucoup, mon coco! À agir en sadique comme tu le faisais, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'allais t'aimer!_

_.. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas l'issue ici. Il venait vraiment de dire qu'il m'aimait? Dans le sens amoureux? Je fis la grimace. Beurk…_

'Comment faire pour lui montrer mes bons côtés? Lui faire la sérénade n'est vraiment pas mon genre, et je me vois mal lui avouer mes sentiments comme ça.'

_Ouaip, Law en prince charmant n'allait arriver que dans mes pires cauchemars._

'Peut-être si j'étais plus délicat avec elle? Je me montre froid, parfois.'

_Froid? C'est un euphémisme, ça! Tu es plutôt un bloc de glace, oui!_

'Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose, parce que je ne vais pas tenir comme ça bien longtemps.'

…_.Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là?_

'Surtout après le rêve d'hier..'

…_.Quel rêve..?_

'Il semblait vraiment réel. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, sa peau chaude qui… Okay, on va arrêter de penser à ça, je sens que mes sentiments vont être visibles dans mon pantalon.'

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon _DIEU_! Nononononononononononon…_

_-Lalalalalalalalalalalala! _

_Je me bouchai les oreilles et hurlai ce refrain en évitant soigneusement de regarder Law dans les yeux. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate, et avec raison. Il n'avait pas honte de penser de telle chose?! Sous son regard troublé par mon attitude fort étrange, je quittai la table sans même débarrasser mon assiette et me précipitai vers ma chambre en espérant que mon cerveau puisse effacer cette conversation de mon esprit._

Ouaip, je ne crois pas que ma pauvre personne aurait supporter d'entendre ce genre de chose provenant de l'esprit de Law. Même si techniquement, il ne pensait peut-être même pas ça..

-Cerys, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais totalement dériver de leur trajectoire et je m'éloignai dans la nuit glaciale.

-Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Comme toujours! Rit Luffy.

Je lui fis une grimace.

-Hey, par là, ce n'est pas le chemin pour notre ancienne école?

Je fis plus attention à notre environnement. Il avait raison, c'était bien la route pour l'école. Retrouvant mon coeur d'enfant, je courus dans la direction de l'école en riant.

-Le dernier arrivé est une banane molle!

* * *

Un peu inquiète, je regardai notre environnement en tirant sur le manteau de Luffy.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée..?

Il acquiesça en souriant et avança comme s'il était chez lui. Pourquoi était-il aussi insouciant alors que nous venions de nous introduire dans un bâtiment sans aucune autorisation?! Au moins, Usopp était un peu plus solidaire et se rapprocha de nous pour ne pas être laisser derrière. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très grande mauvaise idée. Pourquoi Luffy avait insisté qu'on monte sur un balcon pour voir si la porte au-dessus était ouverte? Et pourquoi elle était ouverte aussi?! La direction était complètement irresponsable! Et nous, nous étions inconscients..

Soudain, j'entendis un « Bam! » bruyant provenir du couloir devant nous. Je hurlai de peur, Usopp suivit mon exemple, pendant que Luffy riait de nous. Vraiment, s'il n'était pas notre ami..

-C'était quoi, ça?! Paniquais-je, totalement terrorisée.

-Aucune idée. On va voir?

-Non! Usopp et moi hurlions/chuchotions en même temps.

Luffy fit la moue, mais se tut enfin. C'est collés comme des sardines que nous avançions de nouveau. Deux poules mouillés et un imbécile qui était trop inconscient pour avoir peur. Nous progressâmes sans entendre de nouveau un bruit effrayant. J'en étais TRÈs heureuse. Je commençai même à relaxer, jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp ouvre la bouche de nouveau.

-Vous croyez que c'est le professeur Foxy qui vient se venger?

Je me figeai. Le professeur d'art plastique avait été assassiné alors que nous étions toujours à cette école. L'affaire avait été étouffé et les journaux disaient que c'était un suicide, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on retrouve un homme qui se serait suicidé, la gorge parfaitement tranchée, sans la moindre indice de l'endroit de l'arme du crime. En plus, il y avait des marques d'intrusion dans l'appartement. C'était clairement un meurtre, j'avais d'ailleurs surpris une conversation du tueur en question.

-Se venger pour quoi? Demanda Luffy.

Usopp haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas.

Oh, moi je savais. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas content de la manière qu'il était mort. Qu'il savait que je savais qui était le coupable, mais que je ne l'avais jamais dit au autorité. Ça faisait de moi un complice en quelque sorte, non? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais tué..

… Oh non.. Non, non, non.. Cerveau, ne commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs tordus. Cerveau, non. Arrê-

_-S'il-te-plait, non, ne fais pas ça, no-_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de parler d'avantage, j'appuyai sur la gâchette et mis fin à ses jours sans un seul battement de cils. Enlever la vie ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Ce n'était qu'un métier, comme un chauffeur d'autobus ou un cuisinier. Je ne ressentais aucun remord à tuer mes victimes, et je dormais très bien la nuit. On peut dire que c'était comme une seconde nature chez moi. Mais comment cela pouvait en être autrement? On m'avait appris à rester de marbre, autant devant la douleur physique ou mentale que devant l'amour. J'étais devenue un automate, qui ne faisait que ce que son maître lui demandait. Enlever la vie ne me faisait rien, même si je me faisais arrêter, rien n'allait m'affecter. J'étais comme une pauvre coquille vide._

_Sans cérémonie, je pris l'arme du crime et pris un chiffon qui se trouvait dans ma poche. Je nettoyai soigneusement toute trace de ma présence sur l'arme, puis de déposai dans les mains de l'homme qui était professeur dans l'école où j'allais. Je lui envoyai un dernier regard vide avant de l'enjamber et de me diriger vers la sortie. Les hommes de Doflamingo allait se charger du reste, je n'avais qu'à disparaître pour ne pas me faire prendre sur la scène du crime. Doflamingo avait du pouvoir, mais ce serait difficile d'expliquer pourquoi je me trouvais ici à cette heure. Je traversai la pièce en laissant le moins de trace de ma présence possible et me dirigeai vers la porte toujours ouverte. Seulement, alors que j'allais la franchir, je vis entrer en trombe un homme qui côtoyait toutes mes journées._

_-C'est pas vrai, je suis arrivé trop ta.._

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens. Ils doublèrent de volume._

_-Cerys?_

_Il testa le nom, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire. _

_-C'est toi qui as.._

_Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il aperçut le cadavre par terre. Le calcul se fit rapidement et il ne lui fallut pas être un génie pour comprendre que 1 + 1 = 2. Il y avait un cadavre. J'étais dans la pièce quelques secondes après le coup de feu. Je ne semblais pas du tout chamboulée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication._

_-Tu l'as tué._

_-En effet._

_Law fronça des sourcils en entendant mon ton. Pas de Cerys enjouée ou en colère. Seulement la poupée sans aucune émotion._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire._

_Law secoua la tête, ayant toujours du mal à y croire._

_-Et tu leur obéis simplement?_

_On pouvait voir du dégoût sur son visage. Avant, j'aurais peut-être ressenti de la honte, de la peur, de la frayeur de ce qu'il allait penser. Mais ça, c'était il y a bien longtemps._

_-Je ne suis qu'une arme, bonne à obéir._

_Je glissai une main sous mon chandail et pris le pistolet qui se trouvait dans ma ceinture._

_-Et on m'a dit de tuer tous spectateurs, peu importe qui._

_Sans même broncher, je pointai l'arme vers son front et tirai. Il ne hurla même pas, son corps tomba dans un silence morbide. Je clignai à peine des yeux avant d'enjamber son corps et de m'éclipser._

Et voilà, je savais que mon cerveau allait me pondre quelque chose de morbide. Méchant cerveau..

-C'est pas son ancienne classe, là? Demanda nonchalamment Luffy.

Comme dans un film d'horreur, Usopp et moi tournâmes trèèèèèès lentement la tête pour regarder où pointait notre ami. Et comme il avait mentionné, c'était une classe banale d'art plastique. Je pouvais littéralement sentir la sueur coulée dans mon dos. Un désagréable frisson me parcourut. Une nouvelle fois, un bruit intense résonna dans le couloir. On aurait dit un crissement horrible venu de l'autre monde. C'est d'un concert de cri (même Luffy) que nous nous mîmes à courir vers la sortie, aussi brave que des enfants de cinq ans devant un clown maléfique.

**« Et si Law fumait? »**, proposé par _Toshiro-Hitsugaya222_

**« Et si Cerys pouvait lire dans les pensées de Law? »**, proposé par _Extraction_

**« Et si Cerys avait tué Foxy? »**, proposé par _Juste-Moi_


	21. Et Si on Voyait Law en pleine Action?

**Et voilà, j'ai terminé les « Et si », yeah! :D Retour aux chapitres normaux! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'inspiration commence à faire défaut. Alors à moins qu'elle me tombe sur la tête miraculeusement prochainement, j'ai bien peur que l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Ç'aura été une véritable aventure pour moi, et je suis plutôt fière d'avoir fait tout ça! Et ça, c'est grâce à vous, chers lecteurs! Bon, on ne va pas devenir sentimental tout de suite, ça, c'est pour le tout dernier chapitre! xD En attendant, je vous présente le dernier « Et si »! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Et Si on Voyait Law en pleine Action?**

Heureuse de quitter le froid de l'hiver derrière moi, je secouai la tête pour enlever les flocons qui se trouvaient dans mes cheveux en détachant la fermeture éclair de mon manteau. Je tapai mes bottes contre le tapis avant de m'engager dans le couloir de l'école secondaire. Des dizaines d'adolescents se trouvaient dans l'allée, discutant énergiquement entre eux ou avec les visiteurs. Je souris en observant tout ce joyeux monde s'afférer à leur tâche. Voir ces groupes de jeune s'amuser me rappelait mes propres souvenirs d'adolescente. Haa, que la vie était agréable à cette époque.

Du mieux que je le pouvais, je me frayai un chemin pour pouvoir accéder aux salles de cours. Faire des portes ouvertes en plein hiver étaient assez inattendues. Habituellement, c'était plutôt à l'automne que ça se passait. Enfin, Law m'avait dit que c'était une tradition dans son école, de faire ça juste après la Saint-Valentin. Les murs étaient recouverts de banderoles et autres papiers pour indiquer les activités qui allaient se dérouler au cours de la journée. Des stades étaient installés un peu partout et ils présentaient divers choses. Parfois, c'était des informations sur l'école et sur les programmes qu'elle offrait, d'autres fois c'était des promotions sur les activités que présentaient les élèves. Je continuai mon chemin et me rendis dans la section des sciences où les laboratoires se trouvaient. C'était la première fois que je venais ici, je dus donc demander mon chemin pour ne pas me retrouver dehors à nouveau. On m'indiqua où aller et je remerciai la personne avant de trottiner jusqu'à destination. Je n'étais même pas rendue à la salle de classe que j'entendais des rires bruyants provenir de la pièce. J'arrivai à la porte entrouverte et jetai un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient une blouse blanche et regardaient avec attention vers le tableau. En face d'un bureau, Law, lui aussi avec le vêtement blanc, tenait dans ses mains une grenouille morte vidée de son sang et s'amusait à la faire parler, ce qui amusait la galerie. Je secouai la tête en soupirant et me glissai à l'intérieur de la pièce sans me faire remarquer. Je m'installai tout au fond de la classe et attendis que mon amoureux glauque est terminé son numéro de marionnettiste.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à expliquer ce qu'il faisait, ce que son cours de biologie allait apprendre aux élèves et pourquoi c'était important qu'ils aient une base sur le sujet, Law termina sa présentation et peu à peu, la salle se vida. Seuls quelques élèves restaient, occupés à parler au professeur. Sans surprise, la plupart était des filles. Il y en avait quelques-unes qui tentaient d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sur la matière (que même après tant d'années, je ne comprenais toujours pas), mais les autres n'étaient là que pour extraire le plus d'information personnel possible. Tout de même, j'attendis patiemment qu'elles aient fini. À une époque, j'aurais été jalouse. Mais j'avais appris avec le temps que ça ne servait strictement à rien d'avoir ce genre de sentiment si tu avais confiance en la personne. Ce qui était mon cas. La plupart du temps.

J'aurais voulu que Law finisse de parler avant de me remarquer, mais il me vit toute seule dans mon coin bien assez vite. Nos yeux se croisèrent, et je lui envoyai un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je l'attendais. Il ne sembla pas comprendre le message puisqu'il s'excusa auprès des demoiselles et s'approcha lentement, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Me demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Je levai le sac que j'avais dans les mains pour lui répondre.

-Tu as oublié ça ce matin.

Il prit le sac et l'ouvrit pour découvrir son lunch. Il releva les yeux et un tout petit sourire moqueur se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Tu serais mort d'une intoxication alimentaire depuis longtemps.

-Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai vécu 5 ans tout seul sans l'aide de personne.

-Oui, et je sais aussi que tu te nourrissais de soupe et de Kraft Dinner à longueur de semaine. Une chance que Shachi et Penguin étaient là pour te faire manger correctement, sinon tu serais mort dû à de la malnutrition.

Il fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement.

-C'est Shachi qui t'a dit ça?

Je hochai la tête. Il grogna.

-Euh.. Monsieur Law..

Interrompus dans notre conversation au combien constructive, nous nous tournâmes pour voir ses élèves qui nous regardaient curieusement. Une d'entre elle avait eu le courage de nous approcher.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je souris et regardai Law, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait dire. « Ma magnifique petite amie », « ma tendre aimée », « l'amour de ma vie » peut-être? Quoi, une fille a le droit de rêver non? Il va sûrement simplement dire qu'on sort ensemble.

-Ma servante.

-Hey!

Ou pas. Je lui administrai un coup de poing dans le ventre alors qu'il tenta de se protéger en riant. Ses élèves étaient d'autant plus perdus et n'osaient plus parler. Après l'avoir atteint dans les côtes avec succès, je me tournai vers eux, toute souriante et innocente.

-Je suis sa petite amie et cet imbécile a oublié son repas à la maison.

Un léger « oh » se fit entendre. L'information fut lentement assimilé, mais lorsqu'elle fut totalement comprise, des cris surpris se firent entendre.

-Je croyais qu'il était célibataire!

-Moi, on m'a dit qu'il sortait avec une mannequin célèbre!

-Mais non, c'était plutôt une star de cinéma!

Maintenant méfiant, ils me fixèrent comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Je reculai de quelques pas et murmurai légèrement à Law qui se tenait les côtes et les massait doucement pour faire partir la douleur.

-Tu leur as raconté quoi au juste?

Un petit rire douloureux lui échappa.

-Lorsqu'on me posait des questions sur ma vie privée, je changeais de version à chaque fois. Parfois, j'étais marié avec quatre enfants et deux chiens, et d'autres fois, j'étais un coureur de jupons qui ramenait des femmes chez lui tous les soirs.

Je frappai mon front avec la paume de ma main, complètement exaspérée.

-Bravo Law, très brillant…

Je soupirai et m'avançai vers les adolescents pour tenter de calmer leur frénésie.

-Écouter, je ne suis pas sa femme, on n'a pas d'enfants ensemble, et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est un homme fidèle. Ne croyez pas tout ce qu'il vous dit à l'avenir, même moi je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite parfois.

Je sentis le regard perçant de mon amoureux sur ma nuque. Je l'ignorai totalement.

-Sur ce, je vais continuer ma visite moi!

Je levai la main pour les saluer, ne me tournai même pas pour faire la même chose à Law, puis sortis de la classe en sifflant.

* * *

Après avoir visité l'école au grand complet, m'être fait arrêter à toutes les deux secondes pour m'informer de tel ou tel programme pour mes enfants (est-ce que j'avais l'air si vieille que ça?!), mon corps réclama une pause. Ou plutôt, mon estomac gronda si fort que les autres autour l'avaient entendu. Je ne pensais pas rester aussi longtemps, alors je m'étais dit que je n'avais pas besoin moi-même à manger. Apparemment si. C'est donc avec empressement que je m'étais rendue jusqu'à la cafétéria, là où toute la planète avait décidé d'aller. Il y avait tellement de monde que j'avais du mal à ne pas me faire broyer les orteils. C'est avec difficulté que je réussis à me prendre une petite sandwich pour au moins ne pas mourir de faim. De toute manière, j'aurais eu de la misère à me prendre un repas complet. Surtout que je l'aurais sûrement renversé, puisque je n'étais pas très grande, du coup les autres ne me voyaient pas et me fonçaient dedans. Ma taille ne me dérangeait pas en temps normal, mais là, j'aimerais bien avoir celle du professeur. Et justement, parlant du loup, je le vis assis à une table avec quelques élèves et professeurs. J'allais le rejoindre, mais..

-Madame Law, vous cherchez une place?

Je baissai les yeux et vis à ma droite trois filles qui étaient présentes plus tôt dans la salle de cours. Je regardai Law, mon regard revint vers elles, de retour vers le brun. Je décidai finalement de fixer les adolescentes.

-En effet. Vous permettez? Dis-je en indiquant la place vacante à leur côté.

Chacune acquiesça et je pris place sans faire d'histoire. Je déballai mon sandwich et mordis à pleine dent. Ché bon…

-Alors… Tenta l'une d'entre elle. Vous sortez ensemble depuis longtemps?

Puisque ma bouche était pleine, je leur répondis plutôt avec ma main. Je la levai droit devant moi et leur montrai trois doigts.

-3 semaines?

Je secouai la tête.

-3 mois?

Même réponse.

-3 ans?

J'acquiesçai. Maintenant, j'avais totalement leur attention.

-Qui a fait le premier pas?

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà disputés?

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

-Woh, une question à la f-

-Quelle couleur de boxer il porte?

Nous nous figeâmes et regardâmes celle qui avait parlé. Elle regarda chacune d'entre nous une par une, puis cligna des yeux.

-Quoi? Je suis curieuse!

Un léger rire m'échappa.

-C'est moi qui as fait le premier pas. Oui, on se dispute assez souvent en fait. Il était mon voisin lorsque j'étais enfant. Et il aime bien les couleurs jaune et bleu, bien qu'une fois, je lui en ai acheté une rose, et même s'il ne voulait pas la porter au début, c'est maintenant sa préférée. D'autres questions?

Cette fois, c'est moi qu'elle regardait, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, toutes en même temps, elles me posèrent un nombre incalculable de questions. Je souris et répondis du mieux que je le pouvais. Les questions étaient du genre plutôt banales (quelle couleur il aimait, sa marque de shampoing préféré, quelle saison il aimait, etc.). Puis, vint éventuellement la question qui tue: la déclaration. C'était assez étrange de raconter tout ça à des inconnus (ses élèves en plus), mais je trouvais la chose plutôt amusante et divertissante. Lorsque je leurs dis qu'il refusait catégoriquement notre relation au début même s'il avait des sentiments pour moi, elles furent outrées, et le traitèrent même de noms. J'attendis sagement qu'elles aient fini, un grand sourire aux lèvres (haa, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimais qu'on le traite de nom comme ça. J'étais peut-être vraiment une sadique, finalement…) Puis, je leur expliquai calmement pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Et lorsqu'elles surent la raison derrière tout ça, je pouvais presque voir des coeurs dans leurs yeux.

-Alors il voulait te protéger en te cachant ses sentiments? C'est.. C'est…

-Trop chou!

Je secouai la tête en désapprouvant totalement.

-C'était plutôt l'enfer, oui! Vous connaissez ce sentiment, lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, mais qu'on ne sait pas si c'est réciproque?

Elles acquiescèrent.

-Ben, imaginez qu'en plus de ça, vous ayez l'impression que cette personne s'intéresse à vous simplement pour votre corps! Dis-je rageusement.

Elles ouvrirent la bouche d'horreur. Elles s'imaginaient parfaitement la chose.

-Évidemment, je savais que j'étais importante pour lui. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était de l'amour romantique ou non. Après, quand nous étions plus jeunes, il me considérait comme sa petite soeur, alors..

Je soupirai.

-Enfin bon, j'ai fini par comprendre son raisonnement par la suite. Je ne l'approuvais pas, mais je comprenais.

Elles soupirèrent rêveusement.

-Tout de même, c'est tellement romantique.. Les deux fous amoureux, prêts à tout pour l'autre!

-On croirait une tragédie romantique!

-J'aurais plutôt dit une comédie débile, mais.. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir cette personne spéciale à mes côtés..

Je souris.

-Ça arrivera plus vite que vous ne le croyez, les encourageais-je.

Puis, je ris.

-Et puis, si moi, qui le détestais à mourir au début, a fini avec lui à la fin, tout est possible!

-Vous le détestiez?

Je hochai de la tête vigoureusement.

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point! Sa seule vue me donnait envie de vomir! Vous imaginez ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris que nous allions vivre dans le même appartement? J'avais envie de mourir!

Cette merveilleuse époque où on voulait s'arracher mutuellement les dents. C'était presque plus facile dans ce temps-là. Mais je me demande.. Est-ce que ça aurait changé grand chose si au lieu de le détester, je l'avais toujours aimé, même lorsque nous étions petits?

_-Cerys, ton prince charmant est làààààà~! Chanta ma soeur, assez fort pour que je l'entende._

_Rouge de gène, je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche._

_-Tais-toi, Leïla!_

_Ses yeux brillaient de malice alors qu'elle se dégagea pour me narguer avec son sourire. J'évitai son regard et fixai plutôt l'entrée, là où Law venait à peine d'arriver. Il nous fixait, un sourcil levé en voyant notre manège, puis il tourna la tête avec un « pff » et s'éloigna. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent._

_-Oh, il semble qu'il ne veut pas venir voir la princesse. Quel prince obscure, me souffla la brune à l'oreille._

_-Mais arrêteuh!_

* * *

_-Cerys, tu peux m'apporter quelque chose à boire?_

_-Cerys, j'ai chaud. Fais-moi du vent._

_-Cerys, j'ai faim._

_-Cerys._

_En temps normal, je lui aurais dit d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. J'aurais bien vite arrêté de lui servir d'esclave. Mais.. Je l'aimais, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste. Alors je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait, un sourire aux lèvres, sans jamais me plaindre._

* * *

_-Cerys, tu es toute rouge._

Je ne le serais pas si tu n'étais pas aussi près, espèce de crétin!

_-Tu fais de la fièvre?_

_Il déposa délicatement sa paume sur mon front, puis mes joues. Je pouvais littéralement sentir mon corps se réchauffer rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il me touchait. Pourquoi devais-je aimer un être qui ne connaissait pas la notion d'une bulle invisible! J'allais mourir à cause d'une quantité improbable de sang dans le cerveau, moi!_

_-Tout semble normal._

_Pour être certain, il appuya carrément son front contre le mien. Mes yeux louchèrent douloureusement sur son visage, puis je les sentis se révulser. Je tombai dans les pommes. Il ne manquait que l'hyperventilation face à son sex-appeal pour faire encore plus pathétique.._

* * *

_-Law, je.._

_Le brun releva ses yeux de son journal alors que je me dandinais comme une sardine devant lui. Mes doigts jouèrent nerveusement ensembles alors que je tentais de trouver ma voix et surtout, le courage pour lui parler. Je pris une grande inspiration et plantai mon regard déterminé dans le sien._

_-Je t'aime!_

_Il me fixa, cligna des yeux. Je sentais le battement de mon coeur dans ma gorge et le rouge se dessiner sur mes joues. Ma bouche devint sèche et ma langue, toute pâteuse. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Qu'il ait au moins une réaction, n'importe laquelle! Il sembla entendre mon cri du coeur puisqu'il fit enfin quelque chose. Seulement pas ce que j'espérais. Il remit son nez dans son journal et continua à lire, comme si de rien n'était._

_-Je sais._

_Cette fois, c'est moi qui clignai des yeux._

_-Quoi?!_

_Il tourna une page._

_-C'est tellement évident, depuis qu'on est petit. Tu me regardes tout le temps, tu rougis même si je ne fais que te fixer, tu ris comme si j'étais la personne la plus drôle au monde, et tu ne peux t'empêcher d'exaucer tous mes désirs. _

_Ma bouche s'ouvrit comme un poisson. J'étais si transparente que ça? Maintenant, j'étais déprimée. Law sourit._

_-Mais, c'est mignon parfois._

_Un espoir apparut dans mes yeux._

_-Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi?! M'exclamais-je joyeusement._

_Il me regarda, puis sourit malicieusement._

_-Peut-être, peut-être pas._

Une tas de chose n'aurait pas évolué dans le même sens, ça, c'est sûr.

Soudain, je sentis une main s'écraser sur mon crâne et me compresser les cheveux. Surprise, je relevai la tête et découvris le diable en personne.

-Salut Law, on parlait justement de toi!

Son regard était fixé sur les jeunes élèves, qui devenaient peu à peu rouges et qui riaient discrètement. Il leurs offrit son fameux sourire enchanteur.

-Vraiment? De quoi parliez-vous?

Un énorme sourire élut domicile sur mon visage.

-Ton boxer rose.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt. J'aimais toujours autant le taquiner. Je sentis ses doigts se faire plus insistants et douloureux sur mon crâne. Même si cela impliquait souvent de la douleur mentale ensuite. Bah, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Même si ce n'était que pour pouvoir admirer ses expressions faciales hilarantes.

**« Et si Law et Cerys se rendait aux portes ouvertes de l'école de ce dernier/cette dernière? »**, proposé par _believeLaw_

**« Et si Cerys était depuis toujours amoureuse de Law (et qu'elle l'avait remarqué)? »**, proposé par _Mai96_


	22. Sujet d'Avenir

**Bon, j'ai ENFIN terminé ce chapitre! *saigne des yeux* J'étais tellement occupée ces deux dernières semaines.. Une amie est venue passée la semaine chez moi, il y avait l'otakuthon (un peu comme la japan expo, mais en beaucoup plus petit) la fin de semaine dernière (J'en ai encore des frissons tellement je me suis amusée! Vous connaissez Flow, le groupe de musique japonais? J'ai été voir leur concert! :DDD), bref je me cherche juste des excuses pour mon retard phénoménal! **

**Donc voilà un petit chapitre, et puisque je manque d'inspiration et que je suis certaine que vous ne voulez pas que l'histoire se finisse au prochain chapitre (puisque c'était l'idée originale), si vous avez des suggestions pour des one-shots, si j'ai assez d'idées et qu'elles me plaisent, « La Photographe Fanatique » aura quelques autres chapitres! :D Évident, si j'utilise vos idées, je n'oublierai pas de vous donner les crédits pour l'idée en question!**

* * *

**Sujet d'Avenir**

Aussi excitée qu'une puce, je ne pouvais rester tranquille sur ma chaise. Je me dandinais d'une fesse à l'autre, j'ouvrais la fenêtre du véhicule, la fermais, jouais avec la radio, à changer tout le temps de chaîne, ce qui commençait à franchement énerver Law. Fatigué de mon manège, il éteignit la radio et verrouilla la fenêtre. Je fis la moue deux secondes, puis trouvai une autre activité à faire, c'est-à-dire jouer avec la porte du coffre à gant. Une veine apparut sur son front.

-Cerys, à quoi tu joues, là?

Je cessai mon nouveau jeu, le temps de lui répondre.

-Je m'ennuie..

Il soupira.

-Tu t'ennuies toujours lorsqu'on fait un long voyage en automobile.

Je me remis à me dandiner sur place.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute s'il n'y a rien à faire dans une boite en métal pendant 2 heures! Me plaignais-je.

Il ralluma la radio, mais tapa sur ma main lorsque j'essayai de changer de chaîne.

-Alors apporte un livre ou quelque chose d'autre.

Je retentai de modifier la musique. Sa claque résonna dans le compartiment refermé.

-J'ai mal au coeur quand je fais ça.

Là, c'est un grognement rageur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Alors sèche.

Devant son total désintérêt pour mon désespoir (j'exagère à peine), je me mis à bouder. Je lui tournai carrément le dos et regardai le paysage défiler à ma droite. Cela dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pitié de moi. Il tenta d'entamer la conversation pour briser le silence et alléger l'atmosphère.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on descend retourner chez tes parents pour la fin de semaine au juste?

-J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour voir ma famille et mes amis? Dis-je plus sec que ce que j'avais anticipé.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles trop secs, mais heureusement, Law ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Et tant mieux, parce que ce jeu pouvait se jouer à deux, surtout avec lui..

-Tu les as vu la semaine dernière.

-Oui, mais cette fois c'est pas pour la même raison! C'est la fête à Luffy!

Il répondit d'un simple « aah » puis se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Le mangeur compulsif allait avoir 20 ans, ce qui était bizarre en y pensant puisqu'il n'agissait aucunement comme un adulte. Mais bon, c'est ce qui faisait son charme après tout! Je me demande s'il allait trouver un jour un/e amoureux/se avec cette attitude.. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il allait se marier avec de la viande un jour!

* * *

-Ma chérie!

Sans prévenir, mon père me sauta au cou et frotta sa joue contre la mienne, ce qui n'était pas très agréable puisque sa barbe me piquait. Un peu perdue, mais tout de même heureuse qu'il soit aussi content de me voir, je lui renvoyai son câlin qui commençait à me broyer les côtes et j'allais manquer d'air si ça continuait comme ça..

-Papa, tu peux me laisser respirer?

Il ressera sa prise encore plus.

-Noooon~! Se lamenta-t-il.

Je levai un sourcil. Depuis quand mon père agissait ainsi? Confuse, j'éloignai sa figure de la mienne avec ma main sur sa joue, mais n'arrivai pas à me dégager complètement. C'est donc à moitié dans ses bras que je regardai Law et ma mère qui revenait de la cuisine. Mon regard hurlait « Help! ».

-Maman, pourquoi papa est aussi bizarre?

Elle soupira longuement.

-Ton père a décidé de boire un peu, puisque ça fait une éternité que l'alcool est dans l'armoire, et il a donc décidé de se servir avant qu'elle ne périme.

Ha, je vois.. Et si j'en crois ce que je vois, je dois tenir mon comportement bizarre de soûl de lui… Je ne buvais pas souvent, mais quand je prenais ne serait-ce qu'un verre, je devenais… niais, c'est bien le mot. Maintenant que c'est un autre qui avait le même comportement que moi, je pouvais enfin savoir ce que j'infligeais aux autres. Comment Law pouvait-il me supporter dans ces moments-là? J'allais peut-être le voir plus tard pour m'excuser de mon excentricité.

-Allez Charles, lâche ta fille avant qu'elle ne meure et viens plutôt m'aider à ranger la vaisselle du souper.

À contrecoeur, mon père me laissa enfin respirer et suivit ma mère jusqu'à la cuisine en boudant. Je soupirai de soulagement, puis me tournai vers Law. Il avait un petit sourire mesquin au bord des lèvres.

-Quoi? Lui demandais-je, irritée.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine en balançant sa main devant son visage de droite à gauche.

-Rien, rien.. Dit-il, suggérant fortement que c'était tout le contraire.

Je grognai en lui emboîtant le pas. Je crois que même lorsque nous aurons 90 ans, il trouvera toujours le moyen de se moquer de moi. Je soupirai à cette pensée, mais un petit sourire apparut presque aussitôt. J'aimais cette facette de sa personnalité, même si elle me faisait chier parfois.

* * *

Assise sur le divan, complètement emprisonnée par les bras de mon père, je commençai à avoir des fourmis dans les bras à force de rester dans la même position pendant des dizaines de minutes. Vraiment, mon père était un buveur joyeux. Un peu trop, même. Il devenait aussitôt plus tactile, et il ne voulait plus me lâcher. Il me caressait les cheveux, ne cessait de me rappeler le temps où j'étais une petite fille, et il avait même ressorti de vieilles photos où on me voyait avec une couche aux fesses. Il se plaignait que je grandissais trop vite, mais qu'il serait toujours là pour sa petite fille adorée. Je lui avais gentiment taper sur la tête en souriant lorsque j'avais vu de minuscules larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

-Sinon, comment va ta soeur? Me demanda-t-il en reniflant bruyamment.

-Papa, tu habites plus proche d'elle que moi, tu devrais être au courant.

Une moue apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Mais je ne la vois pas souvent! Je suis tellement occupé avec le travail!

Je soupirai.

-Et pourquoi on irait pas la voir demain? Ha, mais non, c'est l'anniversaire de Luffy demain..

Alors que je réfléchissais à une autre occasion, mon père se leva soudainement, m'entraînant par la même occasion. Surprise par son action, j'eus à peine le temps de m'accrocher à son bras pour ne pas tomber.

-Alors allons-y tout de suite!

Sans attendre ma réponse, il prit ma main et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de le suivre, pas sans rouspéter.

-Mais papa, il est presque 19h! Elle a des enfants en bas âge, je te rappelle!

-Pas grave.

Mais ma parole, il agit clairement comme un enfant de 5 ans! Il ignora totalement mes paroles et se mit à mettre ses souliers. Je soupirai longuement en l'imitant. De toute manière, peu importe ce que je lui dirais, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête, alors… Non, vraiment, je vais m'excuser auprès de Law plus tard. J'étais ce genre de soûl, et je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour m'endurer…

* * *

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, mon père se précipita pour donner l'accolade à la personne qui venait d'ouvrir. Il frotta sa joue sur celle de l'homme qui se trouvait dans le cadre de porte. Marco avait les deux yeux grands ouverts, surpris et ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

-Beau papa? Dit-il, confus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête devant cette élan d'affection. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait confondre un arbre pour sa bien-aimée et lui faire la sérénade. Puisque mon père ne lui donnait pas les réponses souhaitées, trop occupé à lui frotter les cheveux et lui répéter qu'ils devraient se voir plus souvent puisqu'il s'ennuyait, Marco tourna des yeux désespérés vers moi. Je lui offris un sourire désolé.

-Mon père voulait absolument vous voir malgré l'heure tardive.. J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de secouer la tête. Comme s'il attendait simplement cette réponse, mon père le lâcha pour se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il disparut à peine cinq secondes que j'entendis des cris provenant autant de mon père que de mes neveux et nièces. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, contournai mon beau frère qui comprenait à moitié la situation et me dirigeai vers le salon, là où les voix résonnaient dans la maison. Je maudis Law d'être resté chez mes parents, puisque pour une fois, j'aurais bien eu besoin de son sang-froid légendaire. Parce que je dois avouer que ma patiente commençait sérieusement à manquer.

Heureusement, il y avait une autre personne beaucoup plus posé que moi ou Law dans cette maison, et elle géra très bien la situation. Je parle évidemment de ma soeur Leïla qui, malgré notre présence aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, elle s'occupa de ses enfants qui commençaient à s'exciter même si l'heure du couchée arrivait, leur faisant promettre de ne pas rouspéter lorsque sera le temps d'aller au lit et ainsi ils pourraient jouer avec leur grand-père autant qu'ils voudront, même qu'ils auront droits à une histoire racontée spécialement par celui-ci, et par la même occasion, elle régla deux problèmes en un car mon père était maintenant occupé avec les petits monstres. Vraiment, Leïla était mon modèle. Si seulement j'étais un peu plus posé comme elle…

J'avais observé toute la scène confortablement assise sur le divan, et je vis mon père quitter la pièce avec Marco et les enfants, prêt à les border avant le grand dodo. Satisfaite, ma soeur vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis me regarda et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je lui rendis la pareille.

-Je suis vraiment désolée d'être venue à l'improviste comme ça.. M'excusais-je auprès d'elle.

Elle balaya l'air devant elle avec sa main droite et secoua la tête par la même occasion.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça me fait plutôt plaisir de vous voir chez moi en fait.

Elle rit doucement.

-Et de voir papa comme ça..

Je ris à mon tour.

-Je sais, il est vraiment bizarre quand il a bu!

Nous rîmes toutes les deux.

-Ça ne semblait pas déranger aux enfants, puisqu'il était encore plus joueur que d'habitude, ajoutais-je d'un grand sourire.

Elle acquiesça.

-Il me faisait un peu penser à toi quand tu t'occupes d'eux.

Je me frottai la nuque, embarrassée. Elle sourit tendrement.

-Ça me fait penser.. Quand est-ce qu'on va avoir un petit Law ou une petite Cerys? Fit-elle remarquer malicieusement.

Je cessai tout mouvement, mon coeur manqua un battement, mes joues me chauffèrent. Que répondre à ça? J'en avais aucune idée. Alors je restai silencieuse à éviter son regard en fixant mes doigts qui jouaient avec la bordure de mon chandail. J'espérai que mes cheveux cachent mon visage en flamme.

-J-je sais pas.. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé alors…

Je sentis le regard perçant de ma soeur sur mon crâne, mais m'obstinai à ne pas la regarder en face. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi gênée vis-à-vis du sujet. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas d'enfants, seulement.. Je ne sais pas. Devant ma soeur, je me sentais mise à nue, et je n'aimais pas ça. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle avait l'habitude quand nous étions plus jeunes de me taquiner par rapport aux garçons, qu'ils soient de mon goût ou non.

En fait, la question des enfants me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. J'allais finir l'école dans deux ans, puis je commencerai enfin ma carrière de photographe. J'avais à peine 20 ans, j'avais encore devant moi de belles années avant de penser aux enfants. Mais… Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien en avoir avant d'atteindre les trente ans. Même avant 25 ans, si ça convenait. Ça, c'était mon opinion. Pour ce qui concerne Law.. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Je devrais peut-être lui demander, hein...

-Hmmm.. Dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Je baissai davantage la tête et priai que mon père et Marco reviennent bientôt pour qu'elle laisse tomber le sujet.

* * *

-Haaa, enfin un peu de calme..

Instinctivement, mon corps se rapprocha de celui de mon amant et s'y réfugia pour lui voler un peu de chaleur. Loin de s'en plaindre, il entoura ma taille de son bras et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux encore humides de ma douche. Il respira mon parfum et soupira paisiblement.

-Finalement, j'aurais peut-être aimé venir avec toi, après ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure.. Ricana-t-il.

Je grognai. Une vraie galère ramener mon père jusqu'ici, puisque Marco avait eu la brillaaante idée de sortir un peu de rhum pour faire un rhum &amp; coke aux adultes! On était sorti de là-bas 23 heures passés, mon père complètement soûl sous le bras. Tout au long du trajet, il était retombé en enfance et s'amuser à marcher carreau par carreau sur le trottoir, à monter sur le rebord, manquant de se péter la gueule à plusieurs reprises, et nous avions même fait un détour jusqu'au parc pour qu'il puisse jouer dans les jeux pour enfants. Vraiment, j'étais brûlée moi…

-Tais-toi et dors.. Dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il rit doucement avant de respirer profondément et de me coller un peu plus contre son torse chaud. Ce contact familier me donna immédiatement sommeil et mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Sa respiration régulière me berça et doucement, mon esprit se vida de toutes pensées pour somnoler tranquillement. Mais évidemment, mon cerveau ne voulait pas que je dorme tout de suite. Il décida donc de remettre en boucle la conversation que j'avais eu avec ma soeur plus tôt. Je tentai du mieux que je le pouvais de l'ignorer et de seulement m'endormir. J'échouai lamentablement. Je grognai de nouveau. Le seul moyen de m'enlever ce sujet de la tête était d'en parler avec la personne qui était concernée.

-Law?

Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix grave. Il devait être sur le point de s'endormir. Chanceux.

-Quoi?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée, mais me retins. Comment devais-je aborder le sujet? « Yo Law, ma soeur se demandait quand est-ce qu'on aurait une relève? » Oui Cerys, très bonne idée. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses des enfants? » Non, je savais déjà la réponse à cette question.. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il les aimait bien. Alors..

-Quand est-ce que tu veux avoir des enfants?

…

Trop direct, Cerys! Raah, pourquoi je l'ai demandé comme ça? Je pouvais littéralement sentir la rougeur se propager sur ma peau. Sans attendre, j'enfouis mon visage dans son torse et gémis longuement. Son tronc se souleva et se baissa de façon saccadé, signe qu'il riait.

-Tu l'as, toi, le timing pour demander ce genre de chose!

Un « hmmm.. » quelque peu désespéré m'échappa.

-C'est la faute à Leïla…

Il me tapota délicatement le bas du dos, puis me caressa paresseusement. Je frissonnai.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me dis que quand le moment sera propice et que tu seras prête, pourquoi pas?

J'acquiesçai, puis me muai dans le silence. Il dut croire que la conversation était terminée puisque son corps se relaxa de nouveau. Pour ma part, mes yeux restaient grands ouverts.

-Tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon? Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

Je le sentis se replacer pour être plus confortable. Sa main frôla les draps et laissa entrer un courant d'air froid et pas du tout le bienvenue. Je me collai un peu plus contre lui.

-Une fille.

Je relevai le torse et le fixai, m'attendant à des explications pour son choix. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ces lèvres.

-Pour qu'elle ressemble à sa belle maman.

J'ouvris la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre au sérieux ou pas… Il semblerait que ce soit la dernière option puisqu'il rit doucement devant mon air ahuri.

-Tu aimerais que je te dise ça, hein? Sussura-t-il, espiègle.

Mon teint vira au rouge et je lui tapai le torse avec ma paume. Son rire fut interrompu par un « Aie » bien mérité. Je m'éloignai de lui en boudant et me mis en boule sur le bord du lit. Je sentis le matelas bouger sous moi et de puissants bras m'entourèrent. Sa chaleur m'envahit de nouveau, mais je refusai de reconnaître sa présence dans mon dos. Même s'il était bien envahissant dans ma bulle. Surtout quand il approcha ses lèvres de mon lobe, et qu'il souffla dessus. De la chaleur familière apparut dans mon bas-ventre.

-Et toi, tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon? Me sussura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne pus contrôler le gémissement qui remonta le long de ma gorge. Il grogna et se mit à me mordre gentiment le croquant. Le souffle me manqua.

-Je.. je sais pas…

Il quitta mon oreille pour descendre le long de mon cou, pour finalement arriver à mes épaules qu'il dénuda tranquillement. Ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge.

-Mais pour faire des enfants, il faut d'abord faire l'amour.. Souffla-t-il subjectivement contre ma peau.

Le ton de sa voix m'enflamma instantanément.

-Il faut toujours que tu tournes ça au sexuel hein… Dis-je par-dessus mon épaule.

Il releva les yeux et m'offrit son sourire espiègle. Je soupirai.

-Mais d'accord.

Sans prévenir, je me retournai et le plaquai contre le lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur son ventre et relevai le torse pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

-J'adooore quand tu prends le contrôle..

Je fis claquer ma langue pour cacher mon embarras.

-Tais-toi…

Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes.


	23. Un Coup Dur du Destin

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre! Petite annonce pour dire que je recommence l'école demain, alors la sortie des chapitres pourra varier, ou être plus régulière, puisque je suis beaucoup plus disciplinée sur le banc d'école et que j'écris plus régulièrement! xD**

**Concernant les demandes, vous pouvez être plus précis, pas besoin d'être gêné! x3 Je sais que vous voulez voir leur mariage et enfants, mais juste ça, ça ne me dit pas grand chose.. ^^' D'ailleurs, merci **_Lulu-folle_**, je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de plaisir à écrit ce scénario! :D**

**Un peu de pub: si vous avez envie d'aller lire une fic dramatique sur le thème des dragons célestres, je recommande **_« Une fleur au coeur des flammes » _**de **_Seerafina_**. C'est un beau petit bijou qui nous immerge complètement avec ces superbes descriptions!**

* * *

**Un Coup Dur du Destin**

-Cerys, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes mal au coeur.

Je cessai immédiatement de bouger pour me ronger les ongles à la place. Law secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nerveuse! M'exclamais-je. C'est mon tout premier contrat depuis que j'ai terminé l'université et que je suis officiellement devenue photographe!

Le professeur prit ma main dans la sienne pour tenter de me calmer. Ça fonctionna à moitié.

-Et si je fais une gaffe? Paniquais-je. Je vais peut-être carrément me tromper d'endroit! Les vêtements que je porte, tu crois qu'ils sont assez formels?

-Cerys, calme-toi et respire. Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter comme ça, me réconforta-t-il.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et l'expirai ensuite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres disent de faire ça puisque ça n'avait aucun effet sur moi! Le stress se tortillait toujours dans mon ventre.

-Je sais, mais.. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer plus tard! Au fait, j'ai tout mis dans mon sac? Manquerait plus que j'oublie quelque chose…

Je lui lâchai la main et me tournai pour retourner vers l'entrée, là où se trouvait mon sac. Seulement, mes intentions furent interrompues par mon amoureux. Il fit claquer sa langue d'agacement, déposa fermement ses mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à lui faire face. Sans préavis, il colla sa bouche contre la mienne et ses lèvres me ravagèrent. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, sa langue domina complètement la mienne, me laissant haletante et quelque peu frustrée. Le maudit Law, faire ça alors qu'il me restait à peine quinze minutes avant de partir… Il allait le regretter plus tard..

-C'est bon, ça va mieux? Sussura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je m'accrochai à son chandail et collai mon corps contre le sien, mes yeux toujours clos.

-Mmhmm.. Marmonais-je, encore dans les vapes et brûlante de désir.

Il rit silencieusement et s'éloigna lentement. Je me plains, mais ne l'arrêtai pas pour autant. Je savais que s'il recommençait, j'allais très certainement arriver en retard. Je le laissai donc filer entre mes doigts, je me donnais deux-trois claques mentales, puis j'ouvris les yeux et continuai mon objectif initial.

* * *

-Merci encore d'avoir accepté même si c'était à la dernière minute. Le photographe précédent s'est désisté, alors..

Je secouai la tête joyeusement.

-Il n'y a pas de souci. C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier.

Je lui fis un grand sourire pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais reconnaissante. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Alors, par quoi est-ce que je commence?

Elle se mit à m'expliquer en long et en large ce que je devais faire pour toute la soirée. C'était le quarantième anniversaire de mariage de ses parents, et elle avait organisé une petite réception pour célébrer tant d'années d'amour. Mon rôle dans tout ça? Immortaliser la soirée. Que ce soit lors du petit discours qu'elle allait donner pendant le souper, sur la piste de danse où les invités allaient se déchaîner, ou bien dans la cours alors qu'ils prenaient une pause, je devais prendre des moments significatifs, tout ça sans trop me faire remarquer, pour que les photos semblent naturelles. Ça semblait facile en apparence, mais je savais que la tâche serait plus ardue que ce qu'elle paraissait. Tout de même, j'allais faire de mon mieux pour que ma première cliente soit tout à fait satisfaite. Les tous premiers clients étaient les plus importants pour se faire une bonne réputation. Si je foirais tout aujourd'hui, la deuxième chance n'allait peut-être même pas exister. Déterminée, un peu fébrile, et très nerveuse, je me mis au boulot.

La salle choisie pour l'événement était magnifiquement décorée. Chaque chose était parfaitement agencée à l'ensemble, les tables et les chaises étaient placées de façon stratégique, pour faire en sorte de laisser de la place pour les invités qui voulaient discuter et surtout, danser. D'une bleu poudre, la pièce n'était ni trop sombre, ni trop éclairée. Il fallait absolument que je réussisse à mettre en évidence la beauté de l'environnement. Et dehors, c'était pareil. Le bâtiment se trouvait dans un petit boisé, juste à côté d'une rivière. Le son de l'eau qui coule tranquillement avait quelque chose de féerique.

Dès que les invités commencèrent à arriver, je ne lâchai plus mon appareil des mains. En seulement une demi-heure, je crois que j'ai du prendre plus d'une centaine de clichés. J'essayai du mieux que je le pouvais de prendre des photos uniques, qui n'auraient pas été possibles sans une photographe. La soirée se déroula paisiblement. Les invités étaient très coopératifs avec moi, me laissaient faire sans dire un mot, et participaient aussi activement si je leur demandais d'avoir l'air naturel alors que je prenais des photos de groupe. Vraiment, je n'aurais pu rêvé d'un meilleur premier contrat. Mais évidemment, comme à chaque fois que je me dis que tout se passe bien et que rien ne pourrait perturber mon bonheur, le destin me rappelle qu'il peut me faire tomber de mon nuage biiien vite. Et le destin se manifesta dans la peau d'une jeune garçon.

Tout au long de la soirée, je voyais un groupe de jeune s'amuser près de l'eau. Rien de méchant là-dedans. Seulement, ils aimaient venir me déranger alors que je me promenais, à la recherche du moment parfait à immortaliser. Au début, je suis restée calme. Je ris même. « Ah, les enfants.. » m'étais-je dit. Il y en a toujours quelques-uns qui ne tiennent pas en place et qui doivent dépenser leur trop plein d'énergie. Normal. Mais après plusieurs fois où ils sautaient devant la caméra, qu'ils me bousculaient, ou qu'ils dérangeaient carrément mes prises de photo, là, c'était un peu moins drôle. J'ai tenté de rester calme et courtoise, vraiment! Mais…

-Ok, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, ne me dérange pas pendant que je travaille, d'accord? Dis-je, les dents serrées, pour la dixième.

Le garçon d'une dizaine d'années et ses amis (une brune et un blond) se mirent à rire. Mes dents grincèrent.

-Travaille? Répéta-t-il. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile! Tu ne fais que prendre des photos! Même la personne la plus stupide au monde est capable de faire comme toi!

Un concert de rire suivirent ses paroles. Je grinçai des dents violemment. « Calme-toi Cerys, ce ne sont que des enfants, tu n'as pas le droit de les frapper.

...Même si ça ferait du bien là là, tout de suite..»

-Écoutez, le métier de photographe est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que vous pourriez imaginer, leur expliquais-je. Il faut savoir immortaliser les bons moments, trouver les bons angles, l'environnement parfait, bien cadrer tout ça. Certes, un amateur peut prendre une photo, mais peut-il toucher les coeurs et éblouir la foule avec ses clichés?

Devant ma déclaration, ils cessèrent de rire et me regardèrent en silence. Je souris, satisfaite, et me retournai pour m'éclipser silencieusement, espérant qu'ils allaient enfin me laisser tranquille. Mais…

-C'est n'importe quoi! Moi, je crois plutôt que c'est l'appareil qui fait toute la différence!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'il me prit mon bébé des mains sans même demander. Aussitôt que l'objet quitta mes mains, mon corps se figea. Mes muscles se contractèrent, ma vision se voila, un goût ocre me vint en bouche. Je vis rouge.

-Alors, comment ça fonctionne.. Marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je baissai la tête et mes cheveux me cachèrent le visage. Mes poings se serrèrent et je sentis une douleur au milieu de mes paumes, mais je m'en foutais. Je m'approchai lentement du gamin. Je devais certainement avoir une aura très peu accueillante puisque les deux autres reculèrent soudainement, la peur se lisant sur leur visage. Le garçon ne remarqua pas ma présence jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la bouche.

-Rends. Moi. Mon. Appareil. Photo.

Je pesai chacun de mes mots pour intensifier leur menace. Personne ne touchait à mon bébé, la prunelle de mes yeux. Ou il risquait une mort lente et douloureuse..

Dès qu'il vit mon visage rongé par la rage, il prit ses jambes à son cou, suivi de ses deux amis. Je ne pris même pas deux secondes pour les poursuivre.

-Rends-le-moi!

-Reste loin de moi, démone!

Ses deux copins clamèrent « Démone, démone! » encore et encore. Une veine apparut sur ma tempe. Oh, quand j'allais attraper ces petits morveux…

Ils courraient sur le chemin juste à côté du bâtiment là où la réception avait toujours lieu. La nuit commençait à tomber et le soleil se couchait tranquillement. Ils bifurquèrent vers la rivière et se mirent à se lancer mon appareil. Mon coeur cessa de battre une fraction de seconde et je sentis les larmes monter. Ils allaient le briser, c'est certain! Paniquée, j'accélérai la cadence. C'était maintenant le blond qui avait mon appareil. Je lui aurai bien sauté dessus pour le récupérer, mais j'avais peur de leur faire mal à tous les deux. J'optai plutôt pour l'entourer de mes bras pour l'immobiliser. Seulement, il était déjà en train de lancer l'objet en direction du leader du groupe. Je stoppai donc son mouvement à moitié, et mon appareil se dirigea beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût vers l'eau. Je hurlai d'horreur, et juste au moment où il allait toucher l'or bleu, l'autre garçon le rattrapa. Je n'eus jamais aussi peur de toute ma vie…

-Maintenant ça suffit! M'exclamais-je, en colère. Tu me le rends tout de suite ou sinon ça va aller mal!

Il ricana méchamment.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire, laideron?

Là, j'en avais vraiment assez. D'un pas assuré et frustré, je me dirigeai vers lui. Ses muscles se crispèrent. Son sourire disparut. Il leva sa main qui tenait mon appareil au-dessus de sa tête d'un air menaçant.

-N'approche pas ou je le casse!

Je n'écoutai pas un seul instant son ordre et continuai d'avancer. Il recula de plusieurs pas.

-Je suis sérieux!

Mon expression devint noir.

-Rends-le-moi _**tout de suite**_.

Sa main se mit à trembler alors qu'il recula de nouveau. Je ne m'arrêtai pas d'un pouce. Il ferma les yeux et son corps se replia sur lui-même.

-Je t'avais prévenu!

Il éleva un peu plus sa main au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'emmener vers le bas en une fraction de seconde. C'est comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti devant mes yeux. Mon appareil photo tournoya sur elle-même. Elle descendit cruellement lentement, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable. La lentille toucha en premier le sol, et se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux. Comme des boyaux qui se vidaient, l'intérieur fut visible et se répandit sur l'herbe humide. Mon coeur se brisa en même temps que mon appareil photo. Je hurlai de nouveau.

* * *

Je franchis le seuil de la porte d'entrée d'un pas chancelant. Je déposai mon sac sur le sol, m'assit sur la petite marche pour enlever mes souliers. Je tentai de défaire mes lacets, mais mes mains tremblaient tellement que je n'arrivais à rien. Mon visage, déjà rouge dû à mes pleurs interminables plus tôt, se rougit davantage alors que je sentis des larmes refaire surface. Je n'arrivai pas à les contenir et elles coulèrent librement. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu, dit une voix monotone au-dessus de ma tête.

Doucement, je relevai le menton et vis à l'envers Law qui me fixait. Dès qu'il remarqua mon visage rongé par la tristesse, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Sans dire un mot, j'ouvris mon sac et en sortis un autre sac, celui-ci en plastique. Toujours silencieuse, je le tendis à mon amoureux. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Son visage afficha de la compassion.

-Tu veux en parler?

J'acquiesçai doucement et séchai du mieux que je ne le pouvais mes joues imbibées de larmes. À force de frotter, je suis sûre que leur couleur s'intensifia. Law se déplaça devant moi, déposa délicatement le sac sur le sol à côté de lui, se pencha et entreprit de défaire mes lacets.

-T-tout se p-passait bien jusqu'à que ce m-morveux me prit mon a-appareil photo, hoquetais-je difficilement.

Il enleva mes souliers, puis me prit une main pour m'aider à me lever. Je reniflai bruyamment.

-I-il ne voulait pas me le rendre, alors je c-commençais à me f-fâcher. Il a fini par le l-lancer par terre et.. et…

Les larmes montèrent de nouveau. Je grognai rageusement, frustrée de fondre en larmes de nouveau.

-Tu lui as remis les idées en place j'espère? Tu n'avais pas à te soucier d'aller en prison pour violence envers un mineur, j'aurais payé la caution, dit-il sérieusement.

Un rire mouillé s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Comme si j'avais pu faire une chose pareille.. Non, j'ai plutôt eu le plaisir de voir ses parents le chicaner devant moi, et il a dû s'excuser ensuite. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que mon bébé soit en mille morceaux..

Law acquiesça, presque déçu. Je souris faiblement.

-Bon. Il faudra que tu t'en rachètes un autre alors.

Je soupirai tristement.

-Je sais, mais.. J'ai tellement de souvenirs avec cet appareil! Je l'ai depuis des années. C'est plus qu'un objet pour moi, il avait une symbolique particulière..

Law m'entoura de son bras et m'entraîna vers lui. Je le laissai m'envahir de sa chaleur réconfortante et de son parfum envoûtant. Je fermai les yeux.

-Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

Ses doigts me caressèrent l'épaule.

-Tu te créeras de nouveaux souvenirs avec le prochain appareil photo. Le mariage de tes amis, tes neveux/nièces qui grandissent à la vitesse de l'éclair, tes parents à leur retraite, _la naissance de nos propres enfants…_ Tu voudras immortaliser tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Alors il te faudra une nouvelle caméra. Et celle-ci deviendra aussi importante que la précédente. Alors arrête de pleurer et allons en acheter un, tu veux?

J'entourai sa taille d'une main et me calai un peu plus dans le creux de son épaule.

-Hmm..


	24. Journée Mémorable

**Journée Mémorable**

-Papa, arrête de pleurer, veux-tu? Le suppliais-je, mal à l'aise.

D'une grande inspiration saccadée, mon père reprit son mouchoir et souffla longuement dedans. Ma mère, qui se trouvait à sa droite, retroussa son nez tout en roulant des yeux. Habituellement, dans ce genre de situation, on oit toujours le stéréotype de la mère qui pleure comme une madeleine. Et bien, dans mon cas, c'était plutôt l'inverse total. Pour la dixième fois, mon père jeta le tissu rempli de morve gluante dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de la porte. Un endroit stratégique pour lui puisque ça lui permettait de se débarrasser de ses mouchoirs tout en allant prendre l'air pour faire aérer ses yeux rouges et boursouflés.

-Mais.. Rechigna-t-il comme un enfant de cinq ans qui n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. De te voir comme ça, belle comme un ange…

Machinalement, je baissai les yeux sur mon habit. J'étais vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui s'arrêtait mi-molet et qui s'ouvrait légèrement sur le côté gauche. Ajustée à la taille, elle s'élargissait aux deux extrémités et couvrait une partie de ma poitrine ainsi que mes épaules. En d'autres mots, c'était ma robe de mariage.

Ma mère sourit en m'observant à son tour. Elle prit la main de mon père pour lui montrer qu'elle était de son avis.

-Il a raison, ma chérie. Les mots ne peuvent d'écrire à quel point tu es magnifique.

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer à ces commentaires et mes doigts jouèrent doucement avec le tissu du vêtement. Elle vit mon geste gêné et rit silencieusement. Mon père reprit un mouchoir.

-J'espère que Law se rend compte de la chance qu'il a! Renifla-t-il. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas demandé ta main plus tôt..

Mes yeux se baladèrent dans la pièce et repérèrent mon mari (ça va me prendre un peu de temps avant d'assimiler les mots « mon » et « mari » côte à côte dans la même phrase). Il était en pleine discussion avec le directeur Shanks qui riait bruyamment en lui défonçant le dos à coup de paume. Elle fut brève, mais je vis une grimace traverser son visage. Un sourire moqueur fit surface sur mes lèvres.

-L'occasion n'est simplement pas venu, c'est tout, lui répondis-je. Et puis, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé en mariage.

Apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette réponse puisqu'ils me fixèrent quelques secondes, avant que ma mère n'hausse les épaules et entraîne mon père plus loin pour qu'il se calme et cesse de ressembler à quelqu'un qui assiste à un enterrement. Je les regardai faire, puis observai attentivement la salle. Après la cérémonie tout à fait classique à l'église (et plutôt ennuyeuse, en fait), nous nous étions déplacés jusqu'au Baratie pour poursuivre la célébration. Je ne m'occupais pas des invitations, ma mère ayant insisté pour le faire, alors je me disais qu'une trentaine de personne allait être présente. Ma famille proche, celle à Law, et quelques amis. Mais apparemment, ma mère avait d'autres projets puisqu'elle invita des cousins/cousines, petits enfants, arrière grand oncle dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, elle fit la même chose du côté de Law, avec l'aide de la tante à celui-ci. Les parents et frères et soeurs des amis étaient eux aussi invités, et elle est même allée jusqu'à demander à mes anciens professeurs de venir! D'où la présence du directeur à notre mariage. Donc nous étions au final une bonne centaine à s'entasser dans le petit restaurant au père à Sanji, ce qui faisait que j'avais chaud dans ma robe. Heureusement, c'était le début d'automne, donc au moins il n'y avait pas la chaleur de l'été pour nous faire chier.

Donc voilà, j'étais maintenant mariée à mon amoureux de plusieurs années. Sept ans, déjà. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'avais découvert mes sentiments, et que j'angoissais à essayer de découvrir les siens. La vie n'a pas toujours était rose et bleue en sa compagnie, mais notre couple est aussi solide que du roc. Enfin, avec nos deux caractères de cochon, c'est plutôt du diamant, mais.. Disons que ça fait des étincelles parfois. Comme la dernière fois où nous sommes allés à une fête foraine, et qu'il m'a écrasé aux jeux de tir. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, il trichait! Il n'arrêtait pas de me donner des coups de coude pour me déconcentrer! Il avait trouvé comme excuse que c'est parce qu'il avait de trop grands bras. C'est ça…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que maintenant, je n'avais plus le choix de l'endurer. « Jusqu'à la mort »! Enfin, ça, c'est si je ne décide pas de divorcer, même si ça m'étonnerait, mais on ne peut pas prédire l'avenir, peut-être que mes sentiments vont finir par changer, ou les siens, et.. Et arrêtons de penser à ça, ça me déprime.

Sans m'en rendre compte, alors que je me faisais des idées noires toute seule, une ombre se déplaça à mes côtés et grogna. Je me tournai et vis Derek qui avait passé un doigt sous sa cravate en tirant la langue.

-Je déteste les toxédos…

Je ris.

-Tu ne pouvais quand même pas venir à mon mariage en bermuda et chemise, dis-je, moqueuse.

-J'aurais du.. Soupira-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en signe de désapprobation, mais un énorme sourire trahissait mon amusement. Il me fit de gros yeux, et je levai les mains en signe de capitulation. Il roula des yeux, puis son regard fixa ma robe. Je tournai sur moi-même.

-Elle me va bien?

Il prit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, m'examinant sous toutes mes coutures.

-C'est un peu dommage pour la robe.

Confuse, on pouvait presque voir un point d'interrogation au-dessus de ma tête. Il élabora.

-Ta laideur ne lui fait pas honneur.

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule. Un sourire narquois élut domicile sur ses lèvres.

-Laide ET violente? Comment peut faire Law?

-Hey!

J'aurais voulu me fâcher contre lui, mais son rire m'en empêcha. Il ne faisait que se moquer de moi, il n'y avait rien de bien méchant, le connaissant.

-À moins qu'il est du genre maso. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était plutôt S que M.

Je ne me privai pas pour lui envoyer une droite dans les côtes, cette fois à cause de la gêne. Il vit mon visage cramoisi et éclata de rire, tout en se tenant le ventre en grimaçant. Tant mieux pour lui! Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et fis la moue. Le rire de Derek s'intensifia.

-Une mariée qui boude, on aura tout vu!

Je pestai en marmonnant ses mots. Il devait trouver ça hilarant puisqu'il s'étouffa avec sa salive. Après avoir repris son souffle, son visage cessa de sourire et il fronça plutôt les sourcils. Son nez s'agita, puis il se retroussa.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le brûlé?

Mes sens se concentrèrent sur mon nez et en effet, je perçus une odeur distingue de fumée. À mon tour, je fronçai les sourcils et cherchai la source. Une légère fumée s'échappait de la porte entrouverte de la cuisine. Sanji était en ce moment dans la cuisine, à préparer le souper de la réception. Et d'après ce que je vois, le repas était parti en fumée, littéralement..

Juste au moment où je me disais qu'il y avait un problème, Sanji sortit en courant de la cuisine avec un Zeff furieux derrière lui qui tentait de lui rentrer la tête dans les épaules à coup de pied.

-Reviens ici petit morveux, assume tes erreurs!

Il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter puisqu'il lui lança des injures par-dessus son épaule sans toute fois cesser de s'enfuir. Il contourna tous les invités, qui avaient cessé de parler/danser/se soûler pour observer le divertissement. Il passa devant nos amis, qui étaient pliés en deux devant sa fuite (surtout Luffy et Zoro), puis il fonça vers moi. Je restai figée même si je me disais qu'il allait peut-être me percuter violemment. Mais au lieu de m'envoyer sur le plancher, il m'évita à la dernière seconde et se retrouva dans mon dos. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules et regarda par-dessus ma tête. Zeff fonçait droit sur nous. Alors le blond allait se servir de moi comme bouclier? Ha le petit.. Puisque j'étais la mariée, il croyait que le plus vieux n'allait pas s'en prendre à moi. J'avais comme un doute..

Zeff arriva devant moi, se mit à gauche pour me contourner, Sanji me tourna dans sa direction. Il alla à droite, le blond le suivit. Zeff commençait à perdre patiente.

-Cerys, tu peux t'enlever du chemin?

Je lui offris un grand sourire.

-Mais bien sûr.

Je tentai de m'éloigner, mais Sanji augmenta la pression sur mes épaules.

-Si tu restes là, je vais te cuisiner ce que tu veux pendant tout le mois à venir!

Je réfléchis.

-Tout ce que je veux?

-Même mon gâteau coulis aux framboises et chocolat.

Ma bouche se mit à saliver.

-Pendant deux mois.

-Un mois et une semaine.

-Un mois et trois semaines.

-Un mois et demi, et je vais te faire ma crème glacée spéciale barbe à papa.

-Marché conclus.

Nous finalisions le contrat d'un regard et d'un hochement de tête. Je me tournai vers Zeff, croisai les bras.

-Avec le pouvoir de mariée qui m'est conféré, je demande l'indemnité sur ce pauvre esprit qui a fait une erreur sûrement très stupide, mais humaine.

Zeff grogna d'indignation.

-Une erreur stupide, tu peux le dire! Ce crétin a laissé le poulet sur le feu sans le surveiller, alors qu'il était en train de manger le visage de sa petite amie!

Des rires se firent entendre devant cette réponse, dont le mien. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il s'est roulé une pelle dans les cuisines? Même si c'était quand même étonnant qu'il l'ait fait alors qu'il cuisinait. Il était tellement minutieux habituellement pour ça. Je soupçonnais donc Félicia d'y être pour quelque chose.

-Je conçois que Sanji est un idiot qui ne pense qu'à sa libido-

-Hey!

-Mais c'est quand même un ami important et ce serait bien dommage si tu le tuais ici alors qu'on est supposé célébrer l'amour.

-Cerys...

-Et puis si tu le tues, je n'aurais pas ma bouffe pour le mois et demi prochain.

Sanji secoua la tête en soupirant devant ma gourmandise éléphantesque. Zeff eut la même réaction. Tel père tel fils hein!

-Bon.. Je vais laisser couler. Pour l'instant. Retourne en cuisine avant que je ne change d'idée!

Sans demander son reste, Sanji s'éclipsa en vitesse. Il disparut derrière la porte, et je vis alors que le battant ne se referme la tête de Félicia qui avait les cheveux en bataille. Je secouai la tête et Derek rit à côté de moi.

* * *

Finalement, le souper ne fut pas complètement dévasté. Sanji réussit à sauver une partie du poulet, et avec ses talents légendaires de chef, ça ne parut même pas dans les assiettes que quelques parties avaient brûlé. J'étais heureuse que ça ne tourne pas au désastre, puisque le mariage avait plutôt mal commencé. La moitié des invités avait été en retard à l'église puisqu'il y avait un autre mariage qui se déroulait à quelques rues de là, et quelques-uns se sont trompés. Ensuite, avec ma malchance époustouflante, le trafic était plutôt corsé en sortant de la cérémonie. Donc environ une heure plus tard, nous étions enfin tous arrivés au restaurant alors que ça prenait moins de 20 minutes habituellement. Le poulet fut le troisième pépin, et le dernier était arrivé il y a environ 10 minutes. C'était l'heure de lancer le bouquet, alors je me suis mise d'un côté, tous les autres derrière moi, j'ai pris mon élan, et… Le bouquet s'est écrasé dans le ventilateur de plafond. Du coup… Tout le monde avait un peu de mon bouquet. C'est une bonne chose, j'imagine? Peut-être pas…

Et maintenant, c'était l'heure du gâteau. Magnifique gâteau fait par Zeff était une beauté à regarder, et je suis certaine qu'il allait goûter aussi bon que son apparence. Heureusement, je n'avais pas fait tomber le gâteau, comme je me connais. C'est vrai que Law m'avait beaucoup aidé pour que je ne fasse pas une gaffe phénoménale. Après avoir coupé chaque part, ce qui était assez long avec le nombre d'invités, chacun se souhaita bon appétit et commença à déguster. Mais avec mon esprit tordu, je fixai le glaçage qui restait, puis le visage de Law, et un sourire malsain apparut sur mes lèvres. Étant le sadique modèle, il vit clairement sur mon visage mon plan, et ses yeux me scrutèrent pour s'assurer que je ne tentais rien de suspect. Je boudai.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un tintement se fit entendre dans la pièce, puis il s'intensifia et bientôt, ça résonna partout autour de nous. C'était l'occasion parfaite. En soupirant, Law se leva et me regarda. Je lui souris, un auréole presque visible au-dessus de ma tête, et je me levai à mon tour. Je m'approchai et me mis sur les orteils pour pouvoir l'embrasser. D'un soupir, il se pencha et approcha son visage du mien. Mon sourire sadique revint, je me penchai, pris un bout de gâteau et l'envoyai vers son visage. Seulement… Il vit mes intentions, les anticipa et les para totalement. Il intercepta ma main, la retourna contre moi et l'écrasa sur mon nez. Des « Oh » surpris résonnèrent, quelques rires aussi, mais surtout des visages figés par la stupeur. Ma bouche formait un « O » silencieux, et Law ricanait, fier de son coup. Je fermai la bouche, lui empoignai la base de ses cheveux et le tirai vers le bas. Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, ce qui voulait dire que j'étendis le glaçage partout sur son visage aussi. Des gens sifflèrent, d'autres rirent. Après quelques secondes, je m'éloignai, et c'était mon tour de rire. Sa petite barbiche était remplie de glaçage, le contour de sa bouche aussi. C'était assez hilarant. Haa, la vengeance est douce..

Après cette attaque de sucrerie, les choses se calmèrent et j'eus le temps d'aller me laver le visage. Je ne sais pas si le glaçage était bon pour ma peau, mais je n'allais pas le vérifier. Alors que je revenais, les gens étaient tranquillement en train de discuter, la plupart ayant terminée de manger. Je souris et me dirigeai vers Derek. Je lui fis un signe de la main et il comprit le message. Il se leva et disparut dans la salle des employés. Il en sortit quelques dizaines de seconde plus tard, traînant un grand panneau derrière lui. Il l'emmena au bout de la pièce, là où tout le monde pourrait le voir. Il emmena ensuite son portable, le brancha au panneau et pitonna pendant une minute. Il se leva ensuite et me chercha du regard. Je m'approchai de lui en trottant.

-C'est quand tu veux.

Il me donna un petit appareil électronique comprenant seulement un bouton. Je lui souris et me déplaçai devant le grand objet. Je me raclai la gorge.

-Votre attention s'il-vous-plait!

Peu à peu, chacun cessa de bavarder et se tourna vers moi. Je replaçai les plis de ma robe, puis souris à pleines dents.

-Comme vous le savez tous probablement, je suis tellement une passionnée de la photographie que j'en ai fait mon métier. Et je me suis dit que je le mettrai au profit pour vous montrez un petit montage de mon cru.

Derek alluma le panneau et à l'écran, nous pouvions voir une image de Law et moi-même en train de faire des grimaces à la caméra. Des rires fusèrent.

-J'ai connu Law presque toute ma vie. Je venais à peine de commencer la maternelle que nous sommes devenus voisins.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de mon appareil et l'image changea. Cette fois, un bébé avec une couche apparut. Des « Hoon.. » se firent entendre.

-Croyez-le ou non, je le détestais profondément quand j'étais plus jeune.

Changement. Moi en train de pleurer, les cheveux en bataille, de la boue un peu partout sur le visage, et Law à côté, tout fier de lui, une boite d'insecte dans les mains.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir ici, il adorait me taquiner, ou comme j'aime le dire, me torturer.

Je vis ma soeur secouer la tête en soupirant. Je ris doucement.

-Certains diront que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait bien qu'il agissait comme ça, mais je me disais que c'était plutôt parce que c'était le démon ayant pris forme humaine. Et cette opinion a perduré toute mon enfance. Puis, vins l'adolescence..

La photo du départ de Law, avec Leïla et moi-même.

-C'était une période assez confuse puisque j'ai du vivre avec le psychopathe pendant plusieurs mois. Merci maman, merci papa.

Ma mère me montra son verre, alors que mon père se remit à pleurer. Je soupirai.

-La haine s'est lentement changée en amour, et plusieurs hauts et bas sont survenus. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais disons que j'ai causé quelques problèmes pour mon école de l'époque, et je m'en excuse.

Je baissai le bassin pour m'excuser. Shanks me sourit.

-Et puis, j'ai déménagé pour une autre ville pour mes études, et nous avons passé cinq années ensembles là-bas avant de revenir.

Une après l'autre, les photos se succédèrent, nous montrant dans notre vie quotidienne, lui en train de dormir, les lunettes sur le nez alors qu'il révisait ses cours, devant une fontaine, dans les montagnes russes, bref tout y passa.

-Nous avons trouvé un nouvel appartement ici, et tout était parfait, seulement..

Je pris une pause dramatique et des chuchotements se firent entendre. Ils s'attendaient sûrement à une mauvaise nouvelle. Je souris.

-Je crois qu'il faudra bientôt déménagé puisque ce ne sera pas un endroit assez grand pour le bébé qui s'en vient.

Des cris surpris éclatèrent dans la pièce, surtout provenant de mes parents, la tante et l'oncle de Law, Shachi et Penguin, et mes propres amis. Surtout Nami et Luffy, qui hurlaient de bonheur. Law me fixa, bouche-bée. Puis, sans rien dire, il traversa la pièce, me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner. Je ris au éclat en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il cessa de tourner, et m'embrassa amoureusement.

**Pour les crédits du chapitre, merci à **_peacecraft31_** pour l'idée générale, **_CaroRolo_** pour l'idée des photos, et merci à tout ceux qui voulaient un mariage. **


	25. Déménagement

**Enfin j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre! *à l'agonie* Bon, petite annonce à faire: Il reste seulement deux chapitres à l'histoire. L'épilogue, que j'ai déjà tout planifié, il ne me reste que le mettre sur papier, et le prochain chapitre. Autant vous le dire maintenant pour anticiper la fin! xD (Je suis vraiment une sadique..)**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Déménagement**

-Tu restes là sans bouger.

-Mais-

-Non, pas bouger j'ai dit.

-Je ne suis pas un chien Law.

Il m'ignora et retourna au camion pour aider Luffy, son frère Ace qui avait bien voulu nous aider et Zoro à décharger le divan et l'emmener à l'intérieur. Je soupirai et boudai en me croisant les bras. Une nouvelle maison, un nouveau départ. Déménagement plutôt mouvementé pour l'instant, puisque nous avions du courir d'un bout à l'autre de la ville car le chauffeur du camion s'était perdu. Et attendre était le pire. Surtout dans ma situation. Law refusait catégoriquement de me laisser faire quoi que ce soit, même quelque chose d'aussi simple que transporter des boites remplies de papier. Donc j'étais obligée de rester assise sur le balcon, à les regarder faire.

Je m'étendis sur le dos à même le sol du balcon, et posai mes mains sur mon ventre. Déjà bien arrondi, je caressai la peau à travers le tissu en souriant doucement. À presque 35 semaines, j'avais l'impression d'être un ballon de plage. Mais je ne me souciais point de mes quelques kilos de plus, puisqu'ils étaient pour la bonne cause (si on peut dire ça comme ça). Et puis, on disait toujours qu'une femme enceinte était encore plus séduisante. Peut-être que c'était le cas. En tout cas, je ne voyais pas vraiment la différence, avec un Law toujours aussi emporté par sa libido, comme s'il était un adolescent à nouveau. C'était rendu un vieux pépère maintenant, dépassé la trentaine. Oui, j'aimais bien le taquiner à ce propos. Et lui remettre en pleine figure. Et il s'amusait à son tour à me dire que mon mari était un grand-père. Bref, nous étions un couple heureux qui se chamaillait tout le temps.

-Cerys, si tu ne veux pas que je t'écrase, il faudrait bien que tu te pousses du chemin.

Zoro me fit de l'ombre en me montrant son dos, les bras chargés du divan qui allait m'écraser les orteils si je ne bougeai pas de là. Rapidement, je me levai et me poussai en lui offrant un sourire désolé. Il grogna en levant les yeux au ciel et monta les marches, Law derrière qui me fit de gros yeux. Il était visiblement fâché que je me 《 mette en danger 》. Je roulai des yeux et lui fis la grimace. Son regard noir s'intensifia, mais je l'ignorai et traversai l'herbe verte pour me diriger vers la cours arrière. Je n'étais même pas rendue que j'entendais une voix chialer pendant qu'une autre riait malicieusement. J'ouvris le portail, et vis une petite fille couverte de boue, un garçon en partie couvert de la même substance salissante, et une autre fille plus jeune qui, en petit bonhomme dans l'herbe, fouillait à l'aide d'une pince, d'un filet et d'un bocal à insectes, les alentours pour découvrir quelques trouvailles. Aussitôt qu'il me vit, William se précipita vers moi, m'entoura de ses bras, tachant mes vêtements au passage, et envoya un regard accusateur du côté de sa jeune soeur. Elle sourit à pleine dent.

-Cécé, fais quelque chose, elle est folle!

Lizzy pouffa ses joues d'air, tel un écureuil, et elle parla d'une voix faussement innocente.

-C'est pas gentil de dire ça! Je voulais seulement jouer moi...

Le jeune garçon de 11 ans pointa un doigt tremblant de colère en sa direction.

-Menteuse! Tu disais que tu voulais m'en faire bouffer!

Ce fut bref, mais la petite tourna la tête et un « tss.. » mécontent s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son air angélique revint aussitôt.

-Mais non, j'ai dit que les vers de terre ressemblait à des bonbons!

-Raah! Poussa rageusement mon neveu.

Devant leur manège, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire silencieusement. Mon dieu qu'ils me faisaient penser à Law et moi-même quand nous étions plus jeunes. Lizzy était un mini Law! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle l'adorait et qu'elle le suivait comme son ombre, imitant chacun de ses gestes. Elle m'avait même fait une crise de jalousie quand je l'ai épousé. Elle m'a boudé pendant un mois, m'accusant de lui avoir volé son futur mari. Seulement 9 ans, et s'imaginant déjà marié avec des enfants. Je vous jure, la nouvelle génération, beaucoup trop vite en affaire.

Devant mon manque total de solidarité, William cessa de me coller, offusqué, et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa plus jeune soeur qui elle, ne risquait pas d'essayer de mettre une araignée dans son pantalon. Je souris doucement. Vraiment, il me ressemblait. Pour le réconforter, je m'accroupis à son niveau et lui caressai les cheveux. Involontairement, il appuya sa tête contre ma main. Dès qu'il s'aperçut de son geste, ses joues se réchauffèrent d'irritation et il me tourna le dos. Je ris, entourai son cou de mes bras et le collai contre ma poitrine. Il grimaça.

-Cécé, ton ventre me fait mal au dos..

Je relâchai un peu la pression et lui déposai un baiser sur la tête en signe d'excuse. Il l'accepta et finit enfin par céder à mes câlins. Sans prévenir, je sentis un poids s'affaisser sur mes épaules, ce qui m'obligea à tomber la face la première sur mon neveu qui, comme moi, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce contact soudain. Un cri s'échappa de chacune de nos bouches alors que Lizzy frotta son nez sur mes cheveux, sifflotant, heureuse. Nous formions un beau sandwich.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, la détraquée?! Hurla difficilement William sous mon poids.

Je le sentis dans sa voix, elle fit la moue.

-C'est pas juste, c'est tout le temps toi qui monopolise tante Cerys!

Le blond se mit à rire.

-Tu ne disais pas qu'elle était une « sorcière pour m'avoir volé mon Lawchounet »? Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon dos.

-J-je n'ai jamais dit ça.. Dit-elle nerveusement.

Je soupirai et fis la grimace dû à la position inconfortable dans laquelle nous étions.

-Bon, vous pouvez vous chamailler si vous voulez, mais ailleurs que dans mes oreilles, d'accord?

Lizzy s'éloigna en s'excusant et je pus me remettre sur pied. Je grimaçai et me frottai le dos d'une main, le ventre de l'autre.

* * *

Complètement fasciné, Luffy sourit comme un idiot en promenant ses mains sur mon ventre rebondi. Je ris alors qu'il effleura une partie sensible. Il suivit mon exemple et retira ses doigts, un air comblé au visage.

-Tu crois qu'il ou elle nous entend?

J'haussai les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponses à sa question. Tout de même, il approcha son visage et se mit à parler au bébé comme s'il ou elle était dans la pièce avec nous. Ça ne devait pas être très confortable de son côté puisqu'il était penché d'une étrange façon, notre position oblige (tous les deux assis sur le divan).

-En vous regardant, on pourrait presque confondre le père. Est-ce que Law fait ça lui aussi?

Je tournai la tête et vis Derek derrière le divan. Je pris un air à la fois fier, et un peu taquin.

-Officiellement, non.

Il leva un sourcil, confus. Je ris.

-Il m'a dit de ne pas le dire, à cause de sa fierté de mâle alpha j'imagine, mais.. Oui, il fait ça. Assez souvent en fait.

Un rire moqueur résonna dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Dit-il en pouffant de nouveau.

Je souris en me remémorant tous ces moments où il avait été d'une délicatesse inouïe avec moi, soucieux du bébé. Je ne pouvais faire de tâches trop exigeantes, il ne voulait même pas que je passe seulement le ballet. Interdiction depuis une semaine de me promener toute seule dans la rue, peu importe la raison. Ce qui m'irritait grandement puisque je ne pouvais plus mettre le nez dehors pour me balader et prendre les photos que je voulais pour mon propre plaisir. Déjà que je devais faire tous mes projets à la maison, puisque je ne pouvais ne permettre de tout laisser tomber, sans me soucier de mes clients durement gagnés (ou quelque chose comme ça). Qui aurait cru que Law pouvait être aussi attentionné à mon égard.. Bon, j'exagère un peu, ça lui arrive de l'être. Parfois. Je crois.

-Et il fait autre chose dans le même genre? Dit-il d'un sourire espiègle.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes pour finir par hausser les épaules. Il y avait peut-être deux ou trois trucs qu'il faisait, mais je ne crois pas qu'il allait me laisser en vie si je le disais au roux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait toujours préserver son image mystérieuse alors que c'était un gros ours affectueux.

...Bon, peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne image, je dirais plutôt un ours tueur, mais.. Enfin, vous voyez l'idée.

Devant mon manque d'informations croustillantes, il claqua sa langue de désintérêt, puis s'éloigna pour trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant que parler avec moi. Je soupirai.

-À la bouffe!

Aussitôt que Luffy entendit Sanji hurler ces mots, il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dans le couloir. Je parierai ma nouvelle maison qu'il allait se bourrer la face dans le dîner que nous avait préparé le blond. Je mis ma main sur l'appui-bras pour m'aider à me lever. Ça ne paraissait pas comme ça, mais ça demandait un effort supplémentaire d'avoir un autre petit être en soi. Une fois sur mes deux pieds, je me dirigeai à mon tour dans le couloir. Alors même que je tournai le coin pour entrer dans la pièce déjà bien animée, je ressentis un inconfort dans le bas de mon ventre. Je cessai d'avancer, le souffle coupé, et je m'appuyai sur le mur pour garder mon équilibre. Ma main droite se posa sur mon ventre, et une seconde douleur apparut. Je souris. Je venais de sentir le bébé donner un coup. Je me remis sur pied et continuai mon chemin.

* * *

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?

Pour la quatrième fois, mes yeux se plissèrent et je fusillai Sanji du regard. Il leva les mains en l'air, dégoulinants d'eau savonneuse.

-Je veux juste m'en assurer, m'expliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas que ton mari m'égorge.

Je soupirai en frottant furieusement une assiette pour la sécher. Pourquoi est-ce que depuis que je suis enceinte, les gens me prennent pour une poupée de porcelaine qui va se casser au moindre effort?! Ça m'énerve! Ce n'est pas parce que je porte un enfant que je ne sais plus faire des tâches aussi simples que la vaisselle!

-Je ne réponds pas juste de Law, tu sais! Dis-je en voulant rester neutre, mais échouant lamentablement.

Je déposai violemment l'assiette dans l'armoire, pris ensuite un verre et avec toujours autant de rudesse, l'essuyai rapidement. Je commençai sérieusement à perdre mon calme, et mes gestes s'en voyaient affectés. Le blond cessa de laver pour me regarder en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

-Doucement Cerys, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas briser le ver-

Alors qu'il prononça ces mots, l'objet m'échappa des mains et vint se fracasser sur le sol. Il eut le réflexe d'enlever son pied, qui se trouvait juste en-dessous. Ses yeux se relevèrent du sol, irrités par ma maladresse, mais ils se remplirent aussitôt d'inquiétude en me voyant recroquevillée sur moi-même, les mains entourant mon ventre. Il contourna les éclats et m'en éloigna doucement pour que je ne me blesse.

-Cerys, tout va bien?

J'avais du mal à respirer, et ne pus lui répondre que par saccades.

-Mon... ventre... il.. aaah!

La douleur s'intensifia et parcourut mon corps au complet. Sanji dut me soutenir puisque mes jambes ne pouvaient plus le faire. Alertée par le bruit, Félicia apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Elle n'eut même pas à demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle ne fit que me voir et elle repartit dans l'autre direction en courant.

Le reste des événements fut comme un brouillard. Law se précipita dans la pièce, suivi par une cacophonie de personnes qui était tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres, puis il m'aida à atteindre son automobile pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir été prise en charge par des infirmières, Law qui hurlait puisqu'il ne pouvait pas me suivre, l'odeur d'aseptisant dans les couloirs, le blanc des murs qui m'aveuglait, puis une petite pièce où ils m'installèrent sur un lit, et se fut le noir complet après ça.

* * *

-Il y a eu quelques complications, mais elle devrait s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles.

Un long soupir résonna dans la pièce, puis des pas retentirent pour finalement disparaître, devenus de moins en moins anodins. D'autres, plus légers, se rapprochèrent de moi, et j'entendis une chaise grincer sur le plancher. Quelqu'un s'assit dessus, puis une chaleur agréable enveloppa ma main gauche. Une autre se trouvait de l'autre côté de moi, appuyée contre mon ventre. C'est à ce moment que mes yeux décidèrent de s'ouvrir. Comme n'importe quel endroit où les murs sont blancs et la lumière, un peu trop forte, je dus refermer mes paupières. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'on remarque que j'étais réveillée. La personne me sauta littéralement au cou, je n'eus donc pas le temps de bien me réveiller. J'étais encore toute embrouillée alors que de légers pleurs résonnèrent dans mes oreilles.

-Oh Cerys, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir éveillée! Gémit une voix dans mon cou.

Une odeur de tangerine me chatouilla le nez et des cheveux de feu apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Mon cerveau dissipa peu à peu la brume et mes neurones se remirent en marche. Doucement, mes yeux doublèrent de volume, surpris.

-Nami..?

Elle s'éloigna assez pour me regarder dans les yeux, les siens remplis de larmes de soulagement. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse soudainement. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, me pinça les joues et les étira.

-Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, patate!

Sa poigne s'intensifia et je pouvais sentir mes joues protester vivement. Ce fut mon tour d'avoir des larmes aux yeux.

-Chu me hai mal aux choues Nami! Articulais-je difficilement.

La rousse cessa de me torturer et relâcha ma peau. Aussitôt, je la massai pour enlever la douleur et l'inconfort. Je lui envoyai un regard accusateur. Elle m'ignora et retourna sur sa chaise. Je relevai lentement le torse pour m'asseoir, mais un poid m'en empêcha. Je penchai les yeux et vit une tête noire qui bavait sur la couverture. J'y déposai mes doigts et caressai les boucles fines. Un gémissement se fit entendre.

-De la viande…

Je souris, puis relevai les yeux vers mon amie, qui avait retrouvé son calme.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? La questionnais-je, perdue.

Elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et porta son menton de ses paumes.

-Tu nous as fait la peur de notre vie, petite…

Elle ravala ce qu'elle allait dire et continua en soupirant.

-Le bébé a décidé de sortir alors que ton corps n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt. On t'a apporté à l'hôpital d'urgence, mais tu t'es évanouie avant de commencer le processus, ils ont du faire une césarienne. Mais tu n'allais pas très bien, et tu ne te réveillas pas non plus. Tu étais dans un espèce de coma - enfin, je n'ai pas tout compris ce que disait le médecin. En gros, ça fait trois jours que tu dors.

J'assimilai lentement ce qu'elle me disait. Puis, la terreur m'envahit.

-Et le bébé?! Paniquais-je.

Elle sourit doucement pour me rassurer.

-Ta petite fille va bien. Law est justement en ce moment même avec elle. Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas quitté l'hôpital, trop soucieux de vous laisser tous seuls ici.

Je ne fis que cligner des yeux, l'information prenant du temps à arriver au cerveau. Mais dès qu'il fut rendu, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Je cachai mon visage avec mes mains.

-Une fille… Nous avons une petite fille.. Sanglotais-je bruyamment.

Nami sourit tendrement.

-Vous avez déjà décidé d'un nom?

Malgré les larmes, mon visage s'illumina.

-Rosalina.


	26. Le Temps d'une Vie

**Bonjour, bonsoir, désolée d'avoir disparu pendant 3 semaines! Problème de famille, problème de santé et étude/devoirs ont fait en sorte que j'étais tellement débordée que je n'ai pu écrire. Mais enfin, j'ai réussi à prendre quelques heures pour vous pondre ce petit chapitre, l'avant dernier, puisque le prochain est l'épilogue. Donc bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Le Temps d'une Vie**

-Comme ça, doucement...

D'une délicatesse inouïe, Law déposa le petit bébé au fond de levier. Un mini sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que Rosalina fermait les yeux au contact de l'eau tiède. Je le regardai faire, mes yeux s'adoucissant en le voyant si attentionné.

-N'oublie pas de bien soutenir sa tête et de cacher ses oreilles. Il ne faut pas que l'eau entre.

Il fit ce que je lui demandais et commença à lentement mouiller sa peau nue. Satisfaite, je tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers la porte. Il cessa immédiatement ses gestes et j'entendis dans sa voix une panique bien dissimulée. Son sourire avait disparu.

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

-Dans la cuisine. Il faut que je range le souper, Rosa a fait un peu de bordel par terre.

Law prit un air exaspéré.

-Tu peux faire ça plus tard.

Un sourire espiègle élue domicile sur mon visage. Oh que je savais exactement pourquoi il avait l'air si insécure.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais que je reste parce que tu n'es pas sûr d'être capable de t'en sortir tout seul?

Son visage se voila d'une fierté mal placée.

-Bien sûr que non. Je dis juste que le ménage peut attendre.

-Pour que tu chiales ensuite que ce n'est pas propre? Non merci, je vais ramasser ça tout de suite. Tu peux t'occuper de donner un bain à la petite chouette. À moins que tu veuilles absolument que je reste?

Law allait accepté, mais devant mon air narquois, il ravala ce qu'il allait dire et retourna son regard vers notre fille, presqu'en boudant. Je secouai la tête en soupirant, puis quittai la pièce. Law me lança un dernier regard avant que je ne sorte, et je vis qu'il espérait que je change d'avis. Je lui tirai la langue.

Après avoir ramasser le champ fe bataille de ma petite guerrière, je m'écrasai sur le divan pour une pause bien méritée. Je fermai les yeux, et profitai du silence si rare ces temps-ci. Je dus m'assoupir quelque instant puisque lorsque j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, j'avais un nouveau poids sur les cuisses. Je baissai le regard et vis la tête de Law. Il avait Rosalina sur le torse et lui caressait délicatement le visage alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, en sécurité dans les bras réconfortants de son père. Je souris devant la scène et à mon tour, je caressai le gros bébé qui se trouvait sur mes cuisses. Mes doigts maintenant rendus expert lui massèrent le crâne. Un grognement satisfait résonna dans la pièce.

-Fatigué? Le taquinais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter de mes doigts de fée. Bientôt, il suivit l'exemple de notre ange et s'endormit à son tour. Un sourire ému me donna des larmes aux yeux. J'étais tellement heureuse, avec ma petite famille de démon. J'espérai le plus longtemps pouvoir profiter de ce bonheur exquis.

* * *

-Regarde toute la neige qu'il y a dehors, regarde Law!

Aussi excitée qu'une puce, je ne tenais plus en place. Je me précipitai d'une fenêtre à l'autre en collant mon visage contre la vitre gelée qui s'embuait à mon contact. Law me regardait faire avec un air exaspéré mal caché alors que Rosalina suivait mon exemple et tentait de suivre ma cadence malgré ses petites jambes. Pauvre lui, il était pris avec une folle comme moi.

-Calme-toi tu vas donner un torticolis à la petite.

Je m'arrêtai et regardai notre fille qui, lui d'être essoufflée, me regardait avec des gros yeux curieux en sautillant sur place.

-Dehors, dehors! S'exclama-telle joyeusement.

Je lui souris et courus vers l'entrée pour m'habiller. Elle me suivit comme un petit caneton. Law soupira et n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le troupeau.

En fin de compte, nous jouâmes dehors pendant plus d'une heure, à construire des anges de neige et des forts phénoménales, pour finalement attaquer Law en le plaquant contre le sol blanc.

* * *

-Maman je vais avoir une petite soeur ou un petit frère?

Du haut de ses quatre ans, Rosalina ne cessait de me poser des millions de question sur ce qui se trouvait dans mon gros bedon arrondi. Je lui souris, pris sa main et le déposai sur la montagne énorme. Son visage s'émerveilla alors qu'elle promenait ses doigts pour mieux sentir.

-Bonne question. Tu voudrais que ce soit un garçon ou une fille?

Elle cessa de tâter et réfléchis longuement. Elle pensait tellement fort que son front se plissa et ses joues devinrent rouges. Elle me faisait penser à Luffy lorsqu'il montrait un semblant d'effort dans les capacités mentales.

-Une fille! Comme ça, je pourrais lui montrer tout ce que je sais faire, et je la protégerai, et on jouerait au parc ensemble, et

Elle continua dans son imagination, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je lui caressai les cheveux et elle inclina sa tête vers ma main. Je pouvais presque l'entendre ronronner.

-Tu ne veux pas que ce soit un garçon?

Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit son monologue. Je secouai la tête en riant. Elle était excitée à l'idée de ne plus être la seule enfant de la famille. Dès qu'elle avait su que j'étais enceinte, elle n'avait cessé de me poser toutes les questions inimaginables à propos du bébé. Si elle pouvait faire tel ou tel truc avec lui/elle, s'il y allait avoir un seul bébé, et bien sûr, quelques questions sur la génétique que Law avait, un malin plaisir, répondu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais j'avais un peu peur quand même..

-Et lorsque le bébé sera plus grand, je pourrais lui montrer la photographie! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Je souris face à cette déclaration. Rosalina avait hérité de ma passion sans mesure, au grand dam de Law, qui n'avait aucunement envie d'une nouvelle accro de la photo. Il disait qu'il avait déjà de la difficulté avec ma propre personne, un mini-moi allait le rendre fou. Et bien, qu'il attache sa tuque puisque d'après ce que j'observai, elle allait sois être comme moi, ou trois fois pire.

* * *

-Maman, regarde un peu tous ces loups!

-Papa, je voulais aller voir les girafes moi..

-On ira plus tard Axel, les girafes sont presque à la fin du zoo.

D'un air boudeur, le jeune garçon de 6 ans se croisa les bras alors que sa soeur ne pouvait rester en place, ne cessant d'immortaliser les grands prédateurs qui, loin d'être menaçants, jouaient entre eux. Mon ancien appareil dans les mains, elle les mitraillait sans oublier de les prendre sous tous leurs angles. Law soupira à mes côtés en les voyant, se demandant sûrement si c'était une si bonne idée de les emmener au zoo pour les récompenser de leurs bonnes notes scolaires. Je lui serrai la main en guise d'encouragement, il ne fit que m'envoyer un regard exaspéré. Je ris, puis le devançai pour me diriger vers notre petit bonhomme.

-Et si j'allais avec toi voir les girafes, et Papa resterait avec ta grande soeur? On pourrait se rejoindre plus tard pour faire notre picnic, qu'en dis-tu? Lui suggérais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il ne prit même pas deux secondes pour réfléchir à ma proposition qu'il prit ma main dans la sienne pour m'entraîner vers les fameux animaux à long cou. Je tournai la tête pour regarder une dernière fois Law, et il acquiesça, visiblement soulagé de n'avoir qu'à s'occuper de Rosalina, qui était en règle générale beaucoup plus calme que son frère. Mon regard revient devant moi et je me laissai contaminer par l'enthousiasme débordant de mon fils. À mon tour, je sortis mon appareil et commençai à prendre tout en photo. Axel vit mon comportement, soupira. Sur ce point, il avait hérité de don père: il ne comprenait pas ma passion démesurée. Je ris devant son air abattu.

* * *

Un vacarme épouvantable résonna dans la maison, me faisant sursauter. Je vis entrer en trombe Rosalina et Axel, le plus jeune s'enfuyant de la plus vieille. Une aura menaçante planait maintenant dans la pièce, émanant de ma fille.

-Rends-moi mon appareil photo, tout de suite, siffla-t-elle, sa voix comme un venin.

Nullement impressionné (après tout, son père était le diable lui-même), Axel secoua la tête, ses yeux s'emplissant de rancœur.

-Pas avant que tu t'excuses d'avoir bousillé mes dessins!

Rosa eut l'air outré.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès de les déchirer!

Il n'en crut pas un seul mot.

-Tu mens! Ils étaient en mille morceaux dans la poubelle! Ils se sont retrouvés là par hasard peut-être?!

Le ton montait, et ça continuait, ils allaient en venir au point. J'intervenai avant d'avoir un bain de sang dans ma cuisine.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux, et dites-moi ce qui se passe exactement.

Les deux parlèrent en même temps.

-Il m'a volé mon appareil photo!

-Elle a détruit mes dessins!

Ils se mirent à s'accuser mutuellement, oubliant que je leur avais dit de se calmer. Ma patiente commença à fléchir.

-Ça suffit, vous allez m'expliquer à tour de rôle ce qui s'est passé!

Ils se turent et entrèrent leurs épaules dans leur cou. Je ne me mettais pas souvent en colère, mais quand c'était le cas, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à garder leur attitude colérique. Maintenant, aucun n'osait parler. Je soupirai.

-Axel, vas-y en premier.

Il ravala difficilement sa salive.

-Je suis monté dans ma chambre pour continuer mes dessins, mais mon carnet ne se trouvait nulle part sur mon bureau. Je l'ai cherché partout, mais il était introuvable. J'ai laissé tombé mes recherches en me disant que je l'avais probablement oublié chez tante Leïla. Seulement, j'ai remarqué que ma poubelle était pleine alors que tu l'avais vidé il y a deux jours. Mon carnet se trouvait à l'intérieur, en lambeaux.

Ses yeux accusateurs fixaient sa soeur. Elle l'ignorait et, ayant retrouvé un semblant de sang-froid, elle expliqua sa version des faits.

-Axel est entré sans cogner dans ma chambre pour me traiter de tous les noms et m'accuser d'avoir déchiré son carnet. Je lui ai dit que c'était un accident, que j'avais voulu le remettre dans sa chambre puisqu'il traînait dans le salon, mais qu'une fois dans la pièce, j'étais tombée et je l'avais déchiré sans faire exprès. Il m'a traité de menteuse, puis m'a pris mon appareil en menaçant de lui faire subir le même sort.

Je regardai chacun d'eux, évaluant la sincérité de chacun, puis je pris une décision.

-Rosalina, as-tu vraiment déchirer son cahier sans faire exprès?

De la panique traversa ses yeux, mais elle le remplaça bien vite par de l'outrance.

-Oui!

-Menteuse! S'exclama Axel. Tu-

Mon regard le coupa. Je fixai ensuite ma fille.

-Dis-tu la vérité?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais devant mon regard insistant, elle se ravisa. Elle baissa plutôt les yeux.

-Non..

-Je le savais! Dit le jeune garçon, fier de lui.

Elle releva le regard.

-Mais je l'ai simplement déchiré parce qu'Axel avait fait des dessins méchants à mon sujet! Il m'a dessiné en tant que démone qui terrorisait les autres! Il se moquait complètement de moi!

Axel détourna le regard et se mit à siffloter innocemment. Je soupirai.

-Axel, rends-lui son appareil.

-Mais c'est pas juste, c'est elle qui est dans le tort!

Malgré ses protestations, il redonna l'objet en rechignant.

-Bien. Maintenant chacun s'excuse à l'autre. Et sans se plaindre!

Ils firent comme demander, non pas sans une certaine réticente.

-Et Rosalina, tu achèteras un nouveau carnet à ton frère. Tu aurais pu venir nous voir au lieu de détruire ce qui ne t'appartenait pas.

Complètement frustrée, mais ne pouvant riposter, elle tourna les talons en maudissant du regard le garçon, puis elle sortit en coup de vent de la pièce. Triomphant, Axel la suivit d'un pas enjoué. Je soupirai longuement.

Law entra dans la pièce presqu'aussitôt, confus.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

J'haussai les épaules et lui fis un gros câlin pour faire retomber la tension. Il était encore plus perdu.


	27. Une Belle Illusion

**Bon, quelques mots avant l'épilogue. Tout d'abord, merci énormément à vous tous qui lisent mon histoire, que cela fasse 1 mois, ou même depuis mes tout débuts. Merci de vos encouragements, de votre soutien, cette série ne serait pas possible sans vous! Milles câlins!**

**En ce qui concerne une éventuelle nouvelle série, je suis en train d'en écrire une, toujours sur le thème de One Piece. Seulement, je ne la posterai pas tout de suite puisque pour une fois, je veux vraiment l'écrire au complet pour planifier chaque détail, et non pas les inventer sous la pression. Je veux prendre mon temps pour vous pondre quelque chose de plus pousser que mes anciennes histoires. Cela peut prendre du temps, mais je vous promet de la publier le plus tôt possible, en espérant que ce ne soit pas dans 2 ans. ^^'**

**Bref, merci de m'avoir supporté jusqu'ici, et bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre!**

* * *

**Une Belle Illusion**

Le ciel gronda et un éclair transperça ses nuages. Le vent souffla, balayant les feuilles mortes dans les airs. Des rires d'enfant pouvaient se faire entendre aux alentours, et quelques maisons richement décorées donnaient parfois la chair de poule. Quelques jeunes, déguisés pour cette fête haut en frisson, s'aventurèrent dans un cimetière glauque. La soirée déjà bien avancée, seuls deux-trois lampadaires illuminaient les rues sombres et, on peut le dire, un tout petit peu effrayante. Un d'entre eux avait donné comme défi de se promener dans ce cimetière, réputé pour être un lieu hanté. Ce n'était que des rumeurs, et personne n'y croyait réellement, mais tout de même, quand on est adolescent, et qu'on se trouve entre amis, on ne peut s'empêcher d'y croire un peu, espérance que quelque chose d'effrayant se produise.

Bref, ces trois frimousses (parce qu'ils étaient trois, je l'ai décidé ainsi) circulaient lentement entre les tombes. Étrangement, ils étaient tous collés l'un à l'autre, malgré l'espace considérable de l'allée.

-Pff, il n'y a rien à voir ici! Dit le premier courageusement.

Le second, moins rassuré, s'accrocha au bras du troisième.

-Tu es sûr de ça?

Il secoua la tête devant son commentaire.

-Voyons, ne me dit pas que tu as peur! Ces rumeurs ne sont qu'un ramassis de mensonge!

Peu rassuré, son ami sursauta alors que le vent souffla plus fort. Sur les nerfs, les autres l'imitèrent, mais découvrant qu'il n'y avait rien, l'un d'entre eux se mit en colère.

-Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, ça ne fait même pas peur!

Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas d'un cri commun, hurlant son nom dans la nuit. Plus ils avançaient vers leur salut, plus les alentours semblaient sombres. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre, jusqu'à former un triangle. Un éclair fendit le ciel. Ils hurlèrent en même temps. Puis, le silence les immobilisa. Le plus courageux (ou celui qui montrait le moins sa peur) se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air stupide…

Son rire crispé se répandit chez ses amis, qui mimèrent sa joie morbide. Soudain, le lampadaire au-dessus de leur tête s'éteignit d'un bruit strident. Ils tressaillirent et l'un se mit à trembler. Un craquement de feuille leur parvint de leur droite. Ils tournèrent lentement la tête et virent une figure courbée qui marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Son apparence sordide ressemblait à la réincarnation du démon. Lentement, il se tourna vers les jeunes gens et la lumière d'un éclair inonda son visage ridé. Des cris épouvantables, une course folle pour sortir de ce cimetière maudit, puis le calme revint. La silhouette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupéfait, puis rit doucement en se retournant vers la tombe à qui il parlait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il déposa une main attentionnée sur la pierre froide et la caressa doucement, comme si c'était la personne même qu'il touchait.

-Il faut croire que je fais toujours aussi peur qu'avant, dit-il en ricanant.

Il fixa la tombe gravée du nom de sa bien-aimée, un regard attendri se remémorant sa douce silhouette.

-Joyeux anniversaire, petit monstre.

Assise sur la pierre, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, une jeune femme lui fit la grimace.

_-Je ne suis pas petite! _

Le vieillard acquiesça moqueusement. Elle bouda.

-Mais tu es un monstre? Questionna-t-il, un sourcil levé.

Elle roula ses yeux verts et ignora ses commentaires.

_-Alors, comment vont les enfants?_

Le vieil homme sourit doucement.

-Ils vont bien. L'Italie a demandé à Axel s'il voulait venir faire une conférence pour ses oeuvres. En l'apprenant, Rosalina a sauté sur l'occasion pour lui proposer d'être sa photographe officielle. Du coup, ils m'ont laissé les enfants et j'ai cinq petits garnements à la maison. Après avoir passé l'Halloween, ils se sont gavés de bonbons jusqu'à s'écrouler d'un trop plein de sucre. Ils se sont enfin endormis, et j'en ai profité pour demander au plus vieux de surveiller les autres pendant que je venais te rendre visite. D'ailleurs..

Il pointa les fleurs au pied de la tombe. De magnifiques fleurs de lys y étaient délicatement posées. La fêtée sourit à pleines dents, des petits plis ridant ses yeux.

-_Oh, tu as pensé à m'apporter un cadeau? Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi attentionnée_, le taquina-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ça m'arrive d'être romantique. Ça fait quand même cinquante-deux ans qu'on est marié.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands d'étonnement.

_-Déjà? Mon dieu que le temps passe vite._

Il acquiesça et un silence s'installa. Il en profita pour admirer celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années. Ses cheveux de cendre volaient dans le vent, ses yeux se fermèrent pour savourer la sensation. Sa petite bouche qu'il avait si souvent embrassé souriait malicieusement, et son corps suave semblait briller au clair de lune. Pris d'un élan d'émotion, sa main tremblante s'avança jusqu'à sa joue et voulut la caresser, sentir sa chaleur bienveillante sous ses doigts. Son membre passa au travers. Ses yeux s'emplirent de tristesse et son bras retomba le long de son corps. Une mélancolie s'empara de son corps.

-Tu me manques Cerys. Je voudrais de nouveau te prendre dans mes bras, mais j'en suis incapable.

Le fantôme lui offrit un regard chagriné.

_-Je sais._

Law leva le regard et observa le ciel qui semblait partager sa peine. Il ferma les yeux, et put de nouveau goûter aux lèvres de sa chère photographe cinglée.

_-Je t'aime_, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il sourit.

-Je sais.


End file.
